


All the World's Sorrows

by Sei_Tetsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Tetsu/pseuds/Sei_Tetsu
Summary: Kuroko had been alive, but he hadn't been living. His parents had condemned him to hell, and he couldn't get out. Akashi had been successful all his life. Put on the top pedestal, and praised for his perfection. He had no difficulties (or so others thought), until he got that case. Two people living incredibly different lives, what would happen when they meet? Would Akashi be able to save Kuroko? Or would Kuroko forever be caught in the shadows?Rated M just to be safe. (Slavery AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Separated Souls, so I decided to work on something new. The idea for this has been stuck inside my head for a while, and I just couldn't fit it into either My Eternity or Separated Souls, so it got it's own story.  
> Please enjoy! :)

*Crack*

“Ungh…”

“Stand up you worthless filth!”

Turning a rebellious glare on his abuser, Kuroko spit out some blood from getting smacked in the face with a whip. Even though he knew he would only get beat more if he showed any life in his actions, the bluenette was not one to take things lying down. And besides, this is what his life has been like for many years now. He was used to it.

He had already grown numb to the constant abuse since a young age. His father had been high up in a mafia organization, but was slaughtered along with his mother when he tried to overthrow the leader at the time. His parents had been tortured before they died. His father had to watch as his mother was violated, and then beheaded. His father had then been tied down, having each one of his fingers and toes cut off ⸺ one by one ⸺ and then came his arms and legs. Afterwards, he had been left to bleed out. It had been a cruel, slow way to die.

The bluenette had witnessed everything, but was spared for some reason. (Thinking back on it now, maybe he was better off dead.) Being the son of a traitor, Kuroko had been sold off to slavers at the age of five. Ever since, he had endured the daily beatings and being sold off to many different owners. He supposed he should at least be grateful he wasn’t forced into prostitution.

The bluenette’s current owner was one of the worst. It’s not that the beatings were any more intense, nor was the work harder. No, it was the way his owner looked at him like he was a meal made just for him. Kuroko could sense his eyes licking all over his body, could almost _feel_ his hands ghost over his skin, slowly squeezing whatever life he had left in him out of his body.

*Smack*

A fist connected with the right side of his face, sending the bluenette flying into a nearby wall. All the slaves around him froze, turning to see what the commotion was.

“You think you’re tough shit, huh? You like getting hit that badly do ya?!”

This particular guard never really liked Kuroko, and was always looking for a reason to smack him around. Not that the guards really needed a _reason_ to hit the slaves.

Wiping his face with the back of his hand, the bluenette calmly pushed himself off the ground. Spitting out even more blood, he directed a condescending smirk in the guard’s direction. He knew he was poking a sleeping lion, but if he focused the attention of the guards on himself, the other slaves would have an easier time. It’s not like he really felt the pain anymore. In fact, he was kind of surprised he could even still feel _compassion._

“Ha…At least I’m not trying to overcompensate for certain… _areas…_ ” Kuroko stated as he waved a hand in the guard’s direction.

“Why you…!!!”

Seeing the rage explode in the guard’s eyes, Kuroko returned his glare with a dead look. _‘How many times would this make now?’_ he asked himself as the angry guard charged in his direction, fist raised in the air.

Ya know, that saddest thing about all this wasn’t that everyone always just watched in silence as the guards beat the life out of the bluenette, but rather that the other slaves always avoided him. He was always isolated from the rest anyway ⸺ given the tiniest, darkest cell.

 _‘You would think they could at least say thank you…’_ Kuroko thought as a final punch connected with his temple, turning the world black…

 

…..

“Ugh…”

Rolling over in his cell, Kuroko opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. At least he _thought_ it was the ceiling. It was kind of hard to know which way was up or down when the cell was so cramped and dingy. Heck ⸺ he didn’t even know if it was day or night. What he _did_ know, was that his whole body felt like he had just run a marathon without stretching first.

No matter how badly he was beaten nor how bad his injuries were, all he ever felt was a _dull ache_. That’s just how numb the bluenette was to it all. He didn’t want anything, he didn’t feel anything, he didn’t care about anything. He may have been alive, but he hadn’t been _living,_ and he wasn’t sure if he would ever get that chance.

 

…..

“Boss! Just get rid of that piece of shit already! He’s too rebellious, the other slaves might get some weird ideas! I can’t focus on my work cuz I gotta watch ‘im all the time! Plus, he acts up all the time and doesn’t do all the work we give ‘im!”

Dragging his eyes in the direction of the guard, the slave owner cocked an eyebrow.

“Really, now? Are you having difficulties focusing? He _is_ rather distracting, isn’t he…?”

“Yes! I’m so glad you understand, Boss!”

Breathing a sigh of relief, the guard watched as the Owner pushed himself out of his chair and stalked towards him. Clapping a hand on the guard’s shoulder, the Owner gave a gentle smile.

“Oh yes, I understand completely…I understand that you’re even more _worthless_ than having only one chopstick…”

After growling out the last part of the sentence, the Owner took out a pistol, placing it directly between the guard’s eyes, flush against his skin.

Realizing what was happening, the guard began to struggle, begging for his life.

“No! Wait! Please! I’ve been working for you for years! I’ll do anything!” He said in desperation, eyes wild and crazed.

“Really? _Anything?_ ” The Owner’s words were honey but laced with poison.

“Yes, yes! Anything!”

“Okay…Then _die_ …”

*Bang*

 

…..

“Come on, Akashi! It’s been five freaking months, and we still have absolutely nothing pointing to the ring-leader of this human trafficking ring. Why are you so caught up on this damn case? We could be solving murders! Not playing a game of hide-and-seek with the most elusive son-of-a-gun slave trader out there, if there even _is_ one!”

“Keep your voice down, Daiki. This is _my_ office and you will follow _my_ rules.”

Swiveling in his chair to face the door, Akashi cast his scarlet eyes in the direction of his unruly subordinate. While he hated to admit it ⸺ the biggest idiot in the department, Aomine Daiki ⸺ was right. It had been five months, and they had made next to no progress. Sure, they had taken down a few grunts, but they had no clues pointing to the mastermind of the whole operation.

It was royally pissing him off. He was known for closing cases quickly, the longest only taking a month. Akashi had taken on this human trafficking case thinking he’d solve it right away, and then maybe he could go on a vacation or something. But everything just wasn’t happening the way he wanted it to. Every time the red-head thought he had figured something out, he’d turn around and the puzzle was just even more complex ⸺ like whatever he had done, only tangled the ropes even further.

Flinching at the look in Akashi’s eyes, Aomine scratched the back of his head as he slumped against the door.

“Look, all I’m saying is maybe you should put this case aside for a bit. Work some others and then pick it back up with a fresh point of view.”

Sighing, Akashi dragged a palm down his face. He had been rather stressed as of late, but if he put this case down now, they’d have to start back at square one whenever they decided to pick it back up. By the time that happened, the whole organization could have obscured themselves further into the shadows, and then what would he tell the families of all the victims? That he was too stressed to handle the case? That he just ⸺ _gave up_ ⸺ because it got too hard? That the going got tough but he didn’t get going?

Akashi just couldn’t do that. Other detectives could work on more recent cases, but not on this one. The red-head had poured five months of his life so far into this case, and no one would know it as well as he did. If Akashi couldn’t even figure this out, no one would. And he didn’t say that because he was being cocky or arrogant ⸺ it’s what he truly believed. He would solve this case no matter how long it took, and if not for himself, then for all those families who had lost a loved one.

“It’s not that simple, Daiki. Do you really believe that if we left it on the back-burner for a while that we would really be able to pick it back up? No. It’d become another cold case, unsolved and forever to stay that way. Not only that, but more people will be kidnapped and live their lives in absolute _hell_ because we couldn’t handle a little pressure. Can you live with that?”

Akashi hadn’t realized he had raised his voice and stood up halfway through his little speech. Aomine was dumbfounded, the red-head never lost his composure like that. Even Akashi himself was surprised. This case was hitting way too close to home for him.

Clearing his throat, Akashi slowly sat back down, running a hand through his crimson locks.

“This conversation ends for today. You are dismissed.”

Waving his hand dismissively, the red-head didn’t wait for an answer from his stunned co-worker as he spun around in his chair. Looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows at the sun sinking into the horizon, Akashi let out yet another deep sigh. He may have said a little too much, Aomine did mean well, but just the thought of giving up because he couldn’t figure it out got on his nerves.

Akashi Seijuurou had never given up on anything in his life, and he wasn’t about to start now. He’d stick to it, and he’d save all those unfortunate souls. Save them like he wasn’t able to save _her_ …


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the corner of his cell, Kuroko absentmindedly threw small pebbles against the door. It had been a while since the last time a guard came by his cell, whether it was to give him food or to mock him. He couldn’t be exactly sure as to how much time had passed since he didn’t exactly have a clock or anything, but the bluenette was certain it had been a few days.

Kuroko guessed that they were punishing him. It wasn’t unusual to go without food or water for a couple of days after acting up, so his body had grown somewhat used to it. It’s not like he had a big appetite to begin with anyway. The point was, no food and water for a while wasn’t that big of a problem for the bluenette. What was a problem, though, was that he had absolutely nothing to do. He could only sit in the darkness of his cage.

The one thing Kuroko had discovered in all his years of captivity, was that he hated being in the silence of his cell. Not being able to see or hear anything for extended periods of time was unnerving. The reason he hated it was simple. He couldn’t tell if he was still alive or had died because of his last beating. Every time he was alone with his own thoughts, the bluenette wondered if he had finally gone to hell, and he was forever condemned to the silence.

But every time ⸺ _every time_ ⸺ he was about to accept his fate, he hears chains rustling and the bolts on the door unlocking. Kuroko is always yanked out of his cell by his hair, and thrown back into the mud of the Earth once again. It’s an endless cycle, one he can’t escape. No matter how much he wants to give up, for some reason there’s this little voice in his head telling him _‘A little more…Just a little more’_ , and he must pick himself up once again.

Resting his head against the stony wall, Kuroko stared off into space. Being left to his thoughts like this got him thinking about a lot of things, mainly about his situation.

He was sold off at the age of five, but never once did he blame his parents. He respected that his father had ambition, and that his mother stood by his father no matter what. The bluenette also found that he never thought of himself as unfortunate. Kuroko was sure that there were probably a lot more people going through worse situations than himself. He had been imprisoned for nearly twenty years, but at least for most of it only his body was ever injured. He knew that there were things worse than pain, or even _death_.

 

…..

Walking up the stairs towards the roof, Akashi could hear voices filtering in from the crack of the door. Reaching the top, the red-head leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. It wasn’t right to eavesdrop, but sometimes it was good to know what your subordinates thought.

“Man, what’s Akashi’s deal? I don’t know why he’s so damn hung up on this case! I mean, it’s a human trafficking ring, and yeah that’s bad and all, but don’t you think it would be more beneficial to be stopping murderers?”

Flopping down in frustration, Aomine directed his question to Midorima. Pushing up his glasses with his middle finger, the green-head responded in exasperation.

“Fool. Stopping this trafficking ring is just as important, but I do ⸺ reluctantly ⸺ agree that Akashi is indeed too involved with this case.”

“Aww c’mon guys! I’m sure Akashicchi has his own reasons for wanting to solve this case! Like maybe it’s personal? I mean, maybe he knew somebody who was kidnapped or something?”

Flippantly dismissing Aomine’s complaints, Kise sat next to Murasakibara who seemed to have absolutely no interest in the conversation. He was too busy eating his snacks anyway.

“But he’s driving me _nuts!_ Just yesterday I asked him about it, and I swear he was stabbing me in his mind! He’s freaking insane, I don’t see us solving the case anytime soon…He must have hit his head or something cuz I think he’s got a few screws loose.”

“Mine-chin…Another word on Aka-chin and I’ll have to crush you.” Putting down his bag of chips, Murasakibara directed a glare towards Aomine, who in turn raised his hands in surrender. Everyone knew it was time to change topics when the purple-haired giant stopped eating his snacks.

“…Hmph…”

Seeing as the conversation was leading into meaningless chatter, Akashi huffed and turned on his heel to make the hike back down to his office. Now he knows what they all think.

Aomine flat out thought he was nuts to continue the case.

Midorima trusted him but did have some doubts.

Kise didn’t seem to care much either way, and Murasakibara was always on his side, giving his 100% of his trust.

Well, it’s not like it mattered what they thought anyway. Akashi said he would solve this case, and the only thing that would stop him from doing so would be his untimely demise. Heck, if he had to, he would take time off and complete this case as a civilian.

 

…..

Hearing footsteps echo down the hallway, Kuroko jerkily shot awake. He had never been a heavy sleeper, but lately he had been waking up to the smallest of sounds. It was quite a bother, but it’s not like he could go get sleeping pills or something.

Focusing his attention back on the footsteps, the bluenette listened carefully. There were two…no, three different sets of footsteps. They got closer and closer until they eventually stopped in front of his cell. Backing up as far as he could go, he put his head against the wall and feigned sleep. If Kuroko acted weak, the guards most likely wouldn’t bother hitting him. It’s not much fun hitting a stationary object after all.

Not long after the door swung open was Kuroko seized by his upper arm and hauled onto his feet. Observing the three guards that came and got him, the bluenette cocked an eyebrow. Were these guys new? He didn’t recognize them, and they didn’t jeer at him either. Well, it’s not like it mattered anyway. Just more people to piss off in the future… _or_ he could have a little fun _now._

“So…You guys are seriously the best they could find? Wow…Looks like the criminal pool has thinned quite a bit, huh?”

“…”

“Really? Not gonna take the bait? Or could your brains not process the insult?”

“…”

“Seriously? Are they just skipping the interviews and hiring straight up muscle? Heeelllooo? Do you have anything between those ears of yours?”

“…”

Usually when Kuroko made a smart-ass comment, whatever blockhead that was guarding him would react. Don’t misunderstand, he only teased in situations where they couldn’t hurt him too badly. For example, if he was going to work or meet the boss, like he assumed was happening now. The bluenette definitely wasn’t a masochist.

Anyway, it was always fun to see the guards blow a fuse and desperately try to hold back, but these guys didn’t even so much as flinch. _‘Well this isn’t any fun…’_ Internally pouting, Kuroko heaved a sigh and reverted into his usual walking-corpse-mode.

_‘What’s a guy gotta do to get some kicks around here?’_

_‘Piss off a guard, that’s what…’_

Oh boy, now he’s making jokes out of his own thoughts. Maybe he went too long without some water…

 

…..

After lunch break was over, Akashi returned to his office. He had some paperwork to complete, but what he really wanted was to follow up on a few leads for the trafficking case. The red-head had received several anonymous faxes, all untraceable. He wasn’t sure if the information was trustworthy, but something was better than nothing.

Akashi had decided to work the case on his own time, under the guise that he had put it aside. If everyone thought he was crazy for continuing it, then so be it. Akashi would investigate by himself after work.

So as for right now, he had other cases to solve. That in mind, the red-head took the faxes and placed them in his brief case. Since the case was technically “on hold” no one needed to know about the new information, did they?

 

…..

“Akashi-kun…”

Picking his head up from the paperwork he was currently working on, Akashi directed his gaze into pools of pink.

“Yes, Satsuki?” He questioned with a patient tone. Momoi was technically another one of his subordinates, but didn’t work under his direct command. She worked in the IT department, with computers and other electronics. Computer forensics, as she liked to put it.

Akashi had been almost done with his work for the evening when she burst into his office. It had taken the pinkette a good fifteen minutes of what seemed to be internal debate before she had apparently worked up the courage to speak. Since he was almost done anyway, the red-head thought it wouldn’t hurt to indulge the girl for a few minutes.

Seeing that Momoi was waiting for him to give her his full attention, Akashi sighed and put down his pen. Leaning back in his chair, he idly waved a hand, telling her to continue. What she said next, Akashi didn’t expect. Although he wasn’t particularly surprised by it, either.

“I know you wouldn’t just put that human trafficking case aside, Akashi-kun. You worked on it for over five months, after all. So tell me, do you plan to work on it while you’re off-duty?”

Pinning her with his eyes, the red-head didn’t speak for quite some time. Usually others would squirm under his intense stare, although to the girl’s credit, she didn’t flinch away like most others would. She held his gaze, urging him to answer.

Sighing, the tension dropped considerably as Akashi folded his arms.

“If you’re asking me this, I suspect you already have an answer.”

“I know…I _know_ , but I was hoping it wasn’t true! Akashi-kun, you can get fired for this! I know you’re hiding information, I know you received an anonymous fax recently. If anyone finds out, you can lose your shield!”

Momoi spoke as loudly as she could without being heard from outside. Akashi knew she was worried for him, and he knew the consequences if he were to be caught. Especially if his father found out. He _was_ the commissioner after all. But he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. The red-head was already too deep, he couldn’t get back out.

Carefully lifting himself out of his chair, he strolled over to the pinkette. Placing a hand on her head, he gave her a gentle smile.

“Satsuki, I know that already…But _you_ know that none of that will stop me from working this case. I’m sorry, but please keep the information I received a secret, okay?”

Softly patting her head, Akashi felt bad for bringing her into this, albeit indirectly.

Giving him a watery smile, Momoi walked towards the door, laying her hand on the knob. “I know, I know… _Fine_. I’ll keep this a secret…But come to me if you need help, okay? Free of charge! Deal?”

Seeing the door shut, Akashi dragged a palm over his face, responding to the silence.

“…Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter, though I'm not really sure if I'd consider it graphic....  
> Anyway! You've been warned!

Trailing behind the three stooges, Kuroko’s eyes grew even more lifeless. They were approaching the door to the Owner’s room, and he knew exactly what that meant. Besides being undressed by the man’s eyes, he was also “asked” to do a _job_. Kuroko was “asked” to do this _job_ about once every two weeks; every time he refused, and _every time_ he was beaten severely.

The reason Kuroko was so adamant about not doing this _job_ is because of what it entailed. Every time he saw the Owner, the man asked him to go outside, into the streets. Why? Because he wanted Kuroko to lure more victims into the spider’s web. He wanted the bluenette to make someone else’s life living hell, and the bluenette just couldn’t do that. He already accepted his life for what it was; he had lived most of it in hell anyway, but he had no right to do it to someone else.

Lost in thought, Kuroko nearly bumped into air-head #1 when they reached the devil’s door. Knocking, he announced their arrival, “Akui-san, we’ve brought him…”

Air-head #2 and #3 parted like the red sea, shoving Kuroko through the door as they did. Catching himself before he fell to his knees, the bluenette didn’t even bother to look behind him as the door slammed shut, sealing his fate.

Eyeing him from behind his desk, Akui spoke in a sickening voice. “Ah, Kuroko-kun. _So_ nice to see you…”

“…”

Kuroko didn’t even bother responding; he didn’t want to talk to the man any more than was necessary. All he did was turn his lifeless eyes on the man like he did with everyone else. Why should he get any special treatment?

“I’m sure you know why you are here,” pausing only to pin his gaze on Kuroko, Akui continued. “As always, I will ask you for a favor. Should you choose to do me this favor, I shall allow you any _one_ request. Of course, if you choose to-”

Cutting Akui off, all Kuroko said was, “No.”

Eye twitching, the bluenette could see the man trying to reign in his temper. Had he not been in the situation he was, Kuroko might have been amused.

“As I was saying, if you _refuse,_ you shall-”

“No.”

Standing up, Akui slammed his palms into the wooden desk.

“Let me finish, you dolt!” he seethed as he rounded the piece of furniture.

“Read my lips. Either you _help_ me, or you get _punished._ And let me say this now, it won’t be pleasant.”

Glaring up with soulless eyes, Kuroko stood his ground.

“ _No_ , _you_ read _my_ lips. I won’t help you, no matter the consequences.”

“Hmph. So be it. Guards, bring him to the other room.”

Brushing passed Kuroko, Akui slinked out of the room, most likely going to gather his “toys”. While the man calls them his toys, the bluenette considers them to be more along the lines of weapons.

Grabbed by his hair, Kuroko was dragged into the other room and thrown against the wall. He knew that there was no use in struggling, so he allowed the guards to control his limp body. Both of his hands were placed in shackles that were high on the wall, almost _hanging_ him by his arms. Even without anything being done to him, the strain on his joints was just barely bearable.

Hearing the door creak once more, a new pair of footsteps shuffled in as the guards shuffled out. Sighing, Kuroko began shutting down his mind. It was much easier to handle the punishment when he made everything go to sleep.

Feeling Akui’s disgusting breath on the shell of his ear, Kuroko had to suppress a shudder. It felt horrible to have the man this close to him, but if he let on that he was uncomfortable, things could get worse. _‘Ugh, he really needs a breath mint…’_

“We’re going to have a lot of _fun,_ Kuroko-kun.” Purred the man behind him, trailing his lips down the bluenette’s neck.

There was no further warning before Kuroko heard the crack of a whip, feeling it sear into his skin.

“Guh…!”

Grunting, the bluenette curled his hands into fists as he was struck over, and over _,_ and _over_ again. He could feel the warmth of his blood trickle down his back in small streams; fresh wounds stinging further when encountering the air through the slits of his shredded shirt. Kuroko could feel _each and every_ time he was whipped, each hit becoming harder than the last.

After one last crack of the whip, the bluenette once again felt Akui’s lips beside his ear. “This hurts me as well, Kuroko-kun. You know I love you, but if you’re a bad boy then you must be punished.”

The bluenette felt a surge of disgust, and he reflexively turned his head to escape the nauseating sensation. _‘Crap.’_ He mentally slapped himself; Akui _definitely_ wouldn’t be happy now.

Kuroko didn’t have any time or any way to brace himself as he felt enraged fingers curl into his blue locks, pulling his head back briefly before smashing it into the wall. A wave of dizziness washed over him, momentarily robbing him of his awareness. Regaining his senses, Kuroko had to close his eyes to shield them from the onslaught of blood rushing down his face as well as the spinning room.

Carefully shaking his head to dispel the vertigo, the bluenette could hear shuffling from behind him. Placing his forehead on the wall, Kuroko winced from irritating the open wound on the edge of his hairline. Feeling the room heat up, he turned his head slightly, trying to see what was going on behind him. When he did, he felt a pit in his stomach. Akui had started a fire, and was currently holding a metal rod in his hands.

“Oh~ No peeking, Kuroko-kun~ It was supposed to be a surprise.” Chirping in a sing-song voice, the man had a wicked grin on his face; probably evil enough to compete with the devil himself.

Biting his lip, Kuroko flung his head back around, placing it on the wall once more. He didn’t even care about the wound on his head anymore. He knew what was coming would be _so much worse_. The bluenette knew Akui must have been furious, because he only ever did this when he was a mile beyond livid.

Cursing himself, Kuroko grit his teeth together when he sensed the man lazily approaching him, rod in hand.

“Now, now. No need to tense up, Kuroko-kun~ This won’t hurt a _bit~_ ”

Ripping the bluenette’s shirt completely off his back, Akui gave Kuroko a quick peck on the cheek before saying, “Burn for me like I burn for you…”

Metal rod pressed firmly against his back, Kuroko let out a scream in agony. “AHHHHH!”

Pulling the rod away, Akui waited a few seconds before once again setting the bluenette’s nerves aflame. “Agh…a-ahh!” The pain was excruciating, nigh unbearable. Kuroko may have felt nothing when it came to bare fists, but when you could _feel_ your skin bubbling and melting? _That_ was a _completely_ different story.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, Akui began twisting the rod over the expanse of his back; just for shits and giggles.

“Ugh…AHHHHHH!!!”

It wasn’t long before Kuroko passed out screaming…

 

…..

The first two locations from the anonymous fax had been busts, and Akashi wasn’t expecting much from the last one either. Traversing through several back alleys, the red-head found himself at a sleazy bar. There were girls wearing skimpy clothes, and men hanging off the girls like leeches. Akashi was also pretty sure he witnessed a few drug deals going down on his way here, but since he was technically off-duty and had more pressing issues, he let them be. Although he _would_ give a treat to his buddies over in Narcotics.

Pushing through the sweaty mass of bodies on the make-shift dance floor, Akashi made his way over to the counter. His best chance at gathering information would probably be the bartender, though he didn’t look to be the most _sociable_ person.

Sitting down on a creaky bar stool, the red-head glanced up at the gray-haired male. “Give me the best you’ve got.”

Eyeing him, the bartender huffed before leaning closer so only Akashi could hear.

“Look, you seem to be a decent guy, so I suggest you scram. Got it?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Akashi inwardly smirked. _‘Looks like I found my source of information.’_ Tilting his head to the side, the red-head did his best to look innocent although he was internally grimacing. _Akashi_ and _innocent_ didn’t exactly go together, but he’ll have to put his acting skills to the test.

“What do you mean?” he asked in the most clueless voice he could muster. Seeing the red-head’s ignorance, the bartender rolled his eyes.

“Listen here, buddy. I’m not looking to get killed tonight. This place isn’t exactly filled with Good Samaritans, ya see? This is that kind of place where people go missin’, but ya didn’t here that from me.” The man explained in complete disinterest before handing him his drink and heading towards a trio at the end of the bar.

Processing the information he just received, Akashi was interrupted by the most agonizing scream he had ever heard. In fact, it even turned _his_ blood cold. Glancing around, no one else seemed particularly bothered, so it must not be unusual.

As he was turning back to face the shelves of alcohol, his ears picked up an interesting conversation from the trio from earlier. Since he lacked their names and they all looked similar anyway, Akashi decided to label them Suit #1, Suit #2, and Suit #3.

“Damn, Akui-san must be really tearing into the guy.” Suit #2 said as he put down his glass of whiskey.

“Well, I heard he refuses Akui-san’s job every time, so he’s punished every time.” Countered Suit #3 indicating to the bartender that he wanted another beer.

“Hey, what do you suppose the job is? Ya know, the one he’s always offered?” asked Suit #1 absentmindedly.

“I hear that he’s asked to round up more slaves, but the guy always says no.” explained Suit #2 who turned to listen to Suit #3.

“Ya know, I felt bad for the kid; he looked like a zombie. Didja see his eyes? They were completely lifeless! But hey, we get paid well and its better him than me!”

Akashi felt his hand clench into a fist at the way Suit #3 dismissed the whole thing. He was pretty sure that the Suit brothers had just implied that someone was being tortured, and the guy has the gall to flippantly say that he’d rather someone else be injured than himself? Such egotism.

Seeing that the Suit brothers weren’t going to give any more information, Akashi left money for his drink on the counter, and maneuvered himself back over the dance floor. He may have been pissed, but at least he _finally_ seemed to be making some progress on the case. The red-head felt bad for not investigating the scream, but he wouldn’t be of any help to whoever it was anyway. At least not right _now._

Akashi needed more evidence before he could present the case to the police chief again, and charging in blindly wouldn’t benefit anyone. He’d just have to wait for now, but he silently promised whoever screamed that he would save them.

Discreetly checking that no one was following him, Akashi quietly slipped out of the bar and into an adjacent alley. He’d have to use a different way than he came to leave. The red-head wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be followed back to his car, which was parked a good mile and a half away.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few minutes since Kuroko regained consciousness, and he still couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed. He was sprawled out face first on the floor of wherever he was because it sure wasn’t it cell. Even if it was pitch black, Kuroko could tell that the room was bigger, but he didn’t have the energy to explore further right now.

He figured he passed out part-way through his punishment since he only remembers the beginning, but with the way the skin on his back felt like it would peel off with a simple touch, he assumed that Akui hadn’t stopped on his account. The bluenette was glad he hadn’t been wearing a shirt because he wasn’t confident that he’d be able to get it off without the skin coming with it.

“Unngh…” Attempting to get up, Kuroko collapsed back down into a boneless heap. He found it ironic that he could even feel the pain on his back, and he didn’t know if he should be happy or disappointed that he could.

The whole situation was laughable. He had been in hell for the last twenty years, he didn’t know why he still even felt _emotion_. Everything would be so much easier if he would just let go and let the wind take him where it will. If Kuroko just submitted and helped draw in more people, his own life would be so much easier. But why? Why did he still care? No one had ever given a damn about him, so why should Kuroko give a damn about anyone else? Survival of the fittest and all that jazz, right?

But even if he had these thoughts, never once could he bring himself to act. The bluenette would find himself time and time again in this sort of situation, where he was nothing more than a sack of bones. Kuroko had heard others describe his eyes as “soulless”, but were they really? If he still felt, did he _really_ not have a soul? There is a thin line between life and death, and Kuroko just couldn’t find where he stood.

 

…..

When Akashi arrived back home, he found Midorima waiting in front of his door. Internally sighing, the red-head walked over and retrieved his key from his pocket. Glancing over at his co-worker, he motioned with his hand, telling the green-head to follow.

Akashi had guessed that Midorima would show up eventually, but not quite so soon. He wanted to at least rack up some solid evidence before telling anyone in the department, excluding Momoi. Don’t get him wrong, Akashi was under no illusions that Midorima didn’t already know of his recent activities. Not that it mattered though; he would work the case no matter what anyone thought.

“Shintarou…” was all the red-head said as he sat on the couch, loosening his tie. Believe it or not, Akashi never really liked this particular article of clothing. It was symbolic to a leash for him; one that his father was holding.

Midorima spared no formalities and got straight to the point. Typical of Akashi’s straight-laced subordinate. “Akashi, what in the world do you think you are doing?” He questioned, not bothering to sit down. His mannerisms were like that of a caged animal, and the red-head could only guess how much courage it took for him to ask that question.

Since the green-head had showed up to his home uninvited and even dared to confront him, Akashi felt like letting him stew a little while longer. Akashi caught Midorima’s eyes and didn’t let go, giving him an intense stare-down. He could see Midorima beginning to sweat, and inwardly smirked when he averted his eyes. _‘Checkmate…’_ The red-head chimed in his mind before sighing and running a hand through his gelled-back red locks.

“What do you intend to do once you have found your answer?” Akashi finally parried as he threw his neck-tie off to the side. He had _finally_ got a lead on the case, and the red-head was in no mood to share. Normally he would at least disclose minor details, but today he felt agitated for some reason. Perhaps it had to do with the events at the bar, or more likely that blood-curdling scream. Akashi never thought there would be a day where he felt chills run up his spine, but there was just something about that voice that resonated deep within him. He didn’t know how to explain it…it just…called out to him, he supposed?

“...ashi!”

“Akashi!”

Coming out of his thoughts, Akashi found that Midorima’s face was just a _bit_ too close. He must have been lost in thought since it seemed that the green-head had been calling out to him for quite a while.

Seeing Akashi’s eyes focus again, Midorima sighed and crossed his arms.

“What is up with you, Akashi? You never usually space out like this. Something must have happened for you to continue to pursue the case and to lose focus.”

Locking his eyes with the green-head once again, for some reason Akashi got irked. It was late, almost two in the morning, and he didn’t feel like playing twenty questions. Midorima wanted answers, but Akashi wasn’t accepting interviews.

Running a hand over his face ⸺ a sign that he was stressed ⸺ the red-head lazily stood up.

“Nothing happened, and nothing ‘is up’, as you put it. I am not going to answer your questions tonight. All I want right now, is for you to go home, Shintarou.” Akashi huffed. He knew he was acting childish, far from his norm, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted a shower to wash away the germs of the filth from the bar, but more importantly, the red-head had things to go over while they were still fresh in his mind.

Akashi almost wanted to laugh at the put out look on Midorima’s face, but instead he walked him to the door. Midorima knew there was no room for argument, and didn’t put up much of a fight.

When the green-head was finally gone, Akashi quickly grabbed a pen and note-pad and sat down on the couch. Okay, maybe he didn’t _sit_ as much as he gracefully _flopped ⸺_ but the devil is in the details, right?

This was something Akashi always did when he was working a case. He trusted his mind 100%, but just being able to see all the details written out helped him to make connections faster. Of course, he had no doubt that he would make them anyway, but the visual allowed Akashi to piece the puzzle together much easier and much faster.

After about thirty minutes, the red-head had written out all that he heard, even the most insignificant of conversations. One never knew what could be helpful, after all. He packed away the note-pad with the rest of the information about the case before heading to his bathroom. Akashi _really_ needed a shower. He disliked being in crowds to begin with, but a sleazy bar with even sleazier patrons? The shower would need to be scalding hot to rid himself of _those_ germs.

Stripping off his shirt, Akashi turned on the shower after he retrieved a towel from the closet. Discarding the rest of his clothes, the red-head stepped under the spray of water, washing away all his present thoughts. Sometimes he needed to empty his mind before reorganizing; it actually helped him to better sort his thoughts. While hard-work certainly helped solved cases, _over_ -working could potentially be detrimental…

 

…..

After a few hours of attempting to recreate the Mona Lisa on a dirt floor with his _finger_ , Kuroko decided that if he didn’t move his body _right now_ , he’d lose what little sanity he had left. He hadn’t moved much more than his arms in that period of time, so the bluenette wasn’t sure as to what his current condition was. Well…he wouldn’t know unless he tried.

With that ‘strong’ motivation, Kuroko began to gingerly lift himself off the ground, not without face-planting once or twice due to his limbs falling asleep, of course. When he finally managed to get himself into a sitting position, he tried to glance around the dim room to discern his location. The darkness didn’t really help, but the room had no otherwise outstanding details that could help the bluenette determine where he was; one thing was for sure though, he had never been here before.

Surveying the room once again just in case he missed something, Kuroko realized that he _did_ miss something. That something was, in fact, a door. _‘There’s no door in here? Then how’d I get in?’_ With that thought, Kuroko glanced towards the ceiling, and a vein in his head nearly burst.

_‘They freakin’ **dropped** me in here?! Are you kidding me?’_

Right over his head, about two feet or so above his reach, was a steel hatch. Kuroko didn’t even know why he was shocked, he should have expected this from Akui. He was assuming that he probably wouldn’t eat for a few more days either; more punishment was the most likely of reasons.

All that effort in pushing his body in an upright position was a waste, there was _no way_ he could reach the hatch, and the room wasn’t big enough to allow much movement. Mindful of his injuries, Kuroko slowly and carefully scooted himself to lean against a wall. At least this place was bigger than his cell. Every cloud has a silver lining, right?

_‘Ahh…just another day in paradise…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure when the next update for either of my stories will be as I'm having surgery next week and I don't know how long I'll be out of commission. :/  
> Hopefully it won't be too long, but who knows?  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko didn’t know how long it had been since he was thrown into this pit, but it felt like forever. In reality, it might have only been an hour or so, but who’s counting? No matter how long it had really been, the wounds on his back still hurt. They were tender and bruised and even without seeing, Kuroko guessed that it might look like he was attacked by some animal, with all the lacerations he probably had.

He had attempted to lean against the wall at first, but since it was his back that was injured, he could only stand the pain for about five minutes. Eventually the bluenette had to lay on his stomach, though he could still feel the throbbing of each individual wound. There wasn’t any noise from above, nor any indication that anyone would come any time soon. The only noise that accompanied him was the irritating sound of a drop of water falling into a puddle on the other side of the room; one after another after _another,_ like the water was mocking him or something. Kuroko was pretty sure that this was his punishment because the sound equated to that of nails on a chalkboard.

It was driving him insane!

Sighing, he closed his tired blue eyes. Lately he found himself wishing for something. What it was, he didn’t know. Just _something more_ than he had now. He had lived most his life in this place, but he wanted to experience different things. It was the first time Kuroko had felt this way, and he didn’t know why. Usually he didn’t care, he was satisfied with his current life. But now, for some reason, he wasn’t. Why? Why wasn’t it enough? It had always been enough, so what was different?

Heaving another sigh, Kuroko drifted off into unconsciousness to the thoughts of brilliant blue skies and for reason unknown ⸺ an intense, blazing crimson.

 

…..

When Akashi walked into the police department the morning after his little investigation, he got the feeling that there were a lot eyes on him as he made his way to his office. Since no one would make direct eye contact with him, it meant one of two things. One: somebody fucked up something pretty badly, or two: his _father_ was paying him a little visit. Seeing as no one would go within a ten-foot radius of him nor his office, Akashi bet on the latter.

Though he was _very_ hesitant, the red-head continued his trek to the incoming argument that would surely transpire once he reached his office. Akashi loathed to admit that he was like his father in any way, but it was a fact that both were unnecessarily stubborn which always led them into a verbal fight. The red-head had a few guesses as to why the big bad commissioner decided to grace his lowly self with his presence, but he wasn’t completely sure.

Sighing, Akashi decided to stop stalling the inevitable, before calming himself and laying a hand on the silver handle to his door. It was time to buck up. Put on the big boy pants. Grow a pair…

Realizing that he was only prolonging his stalling, Akashi let a dark smirk appear on his face. He was by no means afraid of his dad, but he hated the fact that the man could make him lose his composure. From the day the red-head was born until now, Akashi Masaomi was the only person who could ever do that, much to Akashi _Seijuurou’s_ aversion.

Taking a deep breath, Akashi steeled his nerves and opened his office door. There, sitting in _his_ swivel chair behind _his_ desk facing the floor to ceiling windows, was the one and only Akashi Masaomi. Trying but failing to keep his eyebrow from twitching, the younger red-head approached the desk, setting down his briefcase.

“Father…To what do I owe the pleasure?” Akashi asked smoothly.

Watching his father slowly turning towards him, Akashi wanted to smack that stupid look off his face. The one that said he thought he was so much better than everyone else.

“Seijuurou…I hear you are having trouble with a case, is this true?” Masaomi inquired, steepling his fingers beneath his chin.

“That case has been set aside, if you hadn’t been informed already.” Akashi said, eyeing his father, attempting to find out what his real motive for coming was. The man never did anything in a straight-forward way, he always had to beat around the bush. Took all the back routes and never the highway.

Pinning the red-head with his gaze, Masaomi leaned back in the chair. “Is that so…” It was said as more of a statement than a question and it irked Akashi to no end.

“I mean no disrespect,” the younger Akashi began, “but please get to the point. Why are you here?” He questioned once again. He was not in the mood to deal with his father’s crap; not now, not ever.

“Well…I came to see why it was taking you so long to finish a measly trafficking case?” Masaomi uttered as he raised one reddish brown eyebrow, just before the conversation was cut short with a knock on the door. Glancing over, both red-heads waited to see who interrupted them. They only needed to wait a moment more before Aomine and Kise made their way into the office. Eyeing them suspiciously, Akashi motioned for them to speak, though he was secretly grateful for the reprieve from his father’s silent mocking.

“U-uhhh…” Kise stammered, leaving Aomine to explain the situation to the twin demons glaring through their souls.

“Uhmm, well…We got a call about a body in a river, so we uhh…need Akashi?” The tanned male finally managed to say, though with much difficulty.

“We’ll have to continue our discussion at a later date, Father. For now, I must attend to my work.” Akashi said with a finality that allowed no room for argument. Grabbing his badge and gun from his desk drawer, the red-head spared one last look at Masaomi before following dumb and dumber out of the office.

 

…..

Upon reaching the crime scene, the body found in the river was determined to be connected to the mafia. Whether that meant that they were actually _in_ the mafia or just _involved,_ was still to be determined. Leaving the CSI team to continue combing the scene, Akashi headed back to his office to go over all possible explanations. While he would have to wait for the medical examiner to complete the autopsy to _officially_ label this a murder, Akashi was 100% sure that it was. A body just doesn’t wind up in a river by itself, and the defensive wounds found around the hands proved that it wasn’t suicide.

Striding back into his office, the red-head breathed a sigh of relief when his father wasn’t anywhere in sight. He didn’t need to deal with the man right now, nor did he want him discovering that he was still working a case off-duty. Relaxing his body into the smooth leather of his desk chair, Akashi turned on his PC to pull up the files Momoi had sent him concerning their water-logged friend from earlier. It was time to get down to business.

 

…..

When the crimson spreading through his head became too much, Kuroko drowsily opened his eyes. Thanks to who-knows-what, the red the bluenette had been seeing in his mind’s eye had begun to take over his thoughts, causing him to lose sleep. He had no idea why he was seeing red, but he wanted it to stop, even if it only ever invaded his dreams. Kuroko didn’t know if someone was trying to tell him something, but the red didn’t necessarily feel _evil_. He didn’t know how to explain it, but whatever it was, was making him restless.

Rolling onto his side, Kuroko winced at the discomfort coming from the raw skin of his wounds. While the pain had subsided somewhat, it was still no walk in the park. Not that Kuroko knew what a walk in the park was like…

Groaning in a low and elongated voice, the bluenette did his best to sit up. As he did, he heard the sound of metal creaking before a harsh ray of light penetrated the darkness of the room. Shielding himself from the intrusion, Kuroko squinted, trying to determine what was going on. The most he could make out was a silhouette of someone jumping down from the hatch, but he didn’t have time to analyze the situation any further. A hand chopped down on the back of the bluenette’s neck, effectively knocking him unconscious, though not before Kuroko could internally roll his eyes at his situation.

 

…..

The feeling of something cold running down his body caused Kuroko to jerk awake, only to find both his hands and feet bound to a chair. He also discovered that water had been thrown at him, probably to wake him up. Peeling his eyes off the floor, the bluenette found a figure standing in front of him, though he didn’t know who it was since there was a spotlight shining behind the figure. That didn’t matter much once Kuroko heard the man’s voice, however.

“Ahh, Kuroko-kun. Good morning.” The man, no ⸺ _Akui,_ drawled. Kuroko could feel the bile building in the back of his throat, caused by the disgust he felt for this man.

“What do _you_ want?” he attempted to snarl, but was surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice. Just how long had he gone without water, exactly?

“Now, now. No need to be hasty. We have all the time in the world to come to an agreement.” Akui chirped as he pulled another chair out of thin air. “I’m sure you’ve had enough time to rethink my offer, yes?”

“I already told you _no._ ” Kuroko stated with a little irritation mixed in his voice. He was tired of Akui trying to play puppet master.

“Yes, but that was _before._ I decided to give you a little incentive today.”

Suddenly, the light from behind Akui turned off as overhead ones turned on, and Kuroko had to blink from the brightness. After steadying his vision once more, he saw what his so-called _‘incentive’_ was.

There stood a little boy, no older than six, held against Akui with a knife to his throat. The knife glinted sinisterly in the light, promising evil for those who do not comply. Kuroko felt his chest tighten at the sight, though he tried so hard not to _feel._

Waiting a few minutes, Akui finally spoke up. “Either do what I say, or I will slice this boy’s throat and bathe you in his blood.” The crazed man stated with an even crazier smile on his face; eyes wide and feral. Kuroko was pretty sure Akui had passed the border of crazy and was now downright _insane._

“…What do you want…” The bluenette bit out every word, but he couldn’t just let this little boy die. No matter what, a child did not deserve this and Kuroko had no other choice but to follow Akui’s orders. Even after all these years, Kuroko felt empathy and compassion, though he would soon regret that he still had emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m _so_ glad to have your cooperation, Kuroko- _kun_.” Akui purred as he lowered the knife, still keeping the boy in a tight hold.

“Just tell me what you want…” Kuroko growled, never taking his eyes away from the child. The little boy was unmoving, not even flinching being in such close proximity to a blade. He must have been through a lot, to have those empty eyes at such a young age. In fact, the bluenette might even say the boy’s eyes resembled his own, and maybe that was part of the reason he wanted to help him.

“I’m glad you asked,” Akui stated before pausing and signaling for one of the other men to bring him something. “I need you to bring me someone.”

Taking the picture from a man decked out in all black, Akui held it out in front of Kuroko’s face. It displayed a man with striking eyes, one red and one gold that sucked him in, even just seeing them in a picture. His clothes looked high-class, not matching the atmosphere of the sleazy bar where the photo had been taken. The man’s hair was hidden beneath a grey beanie, and Kuroko found himself slightly disappointed that he couldn’t see all aspects of the mystery man, though he didn’t know why.

Even in the picture, the man’s aura screamed intimidating and controlling. Looking at Akui after a while, Kuroko raised a singular blue eyebrow. “That’s it? You only want me to bring you this man? Why?” He questioned, feeling like all the details had not been disclosed. Being the observant person he is, Kuroko knew that this job wasn’t that simple.

“That’s it. All you need to do is bring me this man, and your job will be over. Plain and simple. As for the reason…well let’s just say he’s been sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.” Handing the picture back to the Men in Black wannabe, Akui shoved the boy to a guard before walking to a door on the other side of the room. Pausing, he turned back towards Kuroko. “I don’t think I need to tell you that there’s no escape, do I? If you even try, I will hunt you down and when I do, even death wouldn’t be able to save you.” Leaving the bluenette with those cryptic words and a warning, Akui strode confidently out the door with his henchmen in tow.

To Kuroko, the sound of that heavy metal door slamming was like his fate being sealed, and it left him with a vile feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

…..

Placing his forehead on the cool metal of his red Audi R8, Akashi sighed. It had been a long day, with his father visiting and dealing with a murder case so early in the morning. He had all but figured out that this was a mob kill courtesy of their friendly neighborhood mafia. That wasn’t what was currently on his mind, though. The red-head was planning his “stakeout” of the bar he went to before. He was hoping to find more clues, or maybe even find someone who had more information about all the disappearances from that exact bar.

Picking up his head, Akashi pulled on a glossy red handle before sliding into the car. The interior was imported grey leather, with red diamond stitching. The car was equipped with racing shell seats and seven-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission. It also had a carbon fiber rear wing spoiler and 20” 10-Y spoke design wheels. The car gave off the same aura as Akashi, intimidating and powerful. Nothing less of a car the red-head owned.

Throwing his files onto the passenger seat, Akashi jammed the keys into the ignition and turned, hearing the engine roar to life. Putting it into reverse, the red-head backed out of the parking space, and sped off towards his house to get ready for tonight.

 

…..

After taking a shower and changing, Akashi did some paperwork until it was time to leave. When the clock finally struck nine, he put down his pen and stood up. Arching his back, he thrust his hands up in the air, stretching out his stiff muscles.

Heading to the bathroom, he gave himself a once over. Akashi had put gel in his hair, going for a messy look which was completed with a grey tee and dark blue jeans with rips in the knees. The red-head also had a black leather jacket, since it was still relatively cold outside.

He didn’t want to wear anything too nice so he didn’t give away his identity or job, though there was no helping his aura. Nodding his head, he left the bathroom, retrieved his keys and wallet, and headed out to his car. Akashi had a feeling that tonight would prove to be worthwhile.

It’s game time…

 

…..

It had been about thirty minutes since Kuroko was dropped off at this bar, and thirty minutes since Kuroko began to feel regret about his choice. He had been approached a few times, each person being drunker and more “touchy-feely” than the last.

The bluenette _thought_ this job would be easy, but he never thought of the possibility that the guy might not show up tonight. Heck, he might not show up for a while, and that means Kuroko would have to sit here every night having his ass groped. He didn’t care whether someone was gay or straight, but what he didn’t like was being touched by filthy low-life men in a disgusting bar. To each their own, but leave him out of it.

The bartender must be one of Akui’s men, because he had passed him a note from the man.

_“Dear Kuroko-kun,_

_Tonight is on me, enjoy!_

_-Akui”_

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko crumbled the note, sticking it in his new pair of jeans. He would’ve been fine in his usual clothes, but Akui had said that he couldn’t come in just _anything_ , and handed the bluenette a pair of super tight-fitting midnight black jeans, with a light blue crop top and a long-sleeved mesh shirt.

Kuroko didn’t really like the outfit, since the top was so revealing and the bottom hugged every curve. Another reason he didn’t like it was because it attracted the gropers! Sighing, Kuroko picked up the whiskey that had been placed in front of him. If he had to endure this humiliation, he might as well drink away his sorrows! Even if he hadn’t ever had a drink before…

 

…..

Following the same routine as last time, Akashi parked his car a few blocks away and started to make the trip through the back alleys. The red-head had a photographic memory, so he was easily able to navigate the dark labyrinth, and reach the bar. There were a few people littered around the entrance, but when he made his way inside, he saw that it was once again packed.

Since the only way to the bar was to go across the dance floor, that meant Akashi had to squeeze through the mass of sweaty bodies. Internally cringing, the red-head zipped up his jacket and took a deep breath. While his strong presence helped to make a path, the dance floor consisted mostly of couples sucking the life out of each other, so Akashi still had to push his way through. _Finally_ reaching the other side, he breathed a sigh of relief, though he wasn’t free of battles scars.

He had make-up all over his jacket from women clinging to him and trying to get his attention. He also had a lipstick mark on his cheek from one rather manly lady, or was it a girly man? The red-head didn’t know. Akashi was also pretty sure his butt was grabbed once or twice. When he got home, he was burning these clothes.

Trudging over to the bar, he took a seat on one of the creaky stools and was about to signal for the bartender. As he did, he saw some movement in his peripheral vision. Pivoting his head a few inches, Akashi saw two drunk men harassing someone at the end of the counter. For a moment, the red-head was absolutely _shocked_ , because for the first time in possibly forever, he was left breathless by that person’s beauty.

The man had _stunning_ silky cerulean hair and matching crystal blue eyes. The bluenette’s frame was just a bit smaller than Akashi’s, and he was more on the skinny side. His jeans, though, hugged every curve in a way that would drive any man wild, and his top was just as teasing. Mentally smacking himself, Akashi managed to snap out of his reverie in time to see one of the harassers make a grab for the bluenette’s ass.

Akashi didn’t know why but something inside of him just _snapped._ Rising off the bar stool, all the red-head could see was a blur, as he charged towards the man, seizing his wrist.

 

…..

Kuroko was about to explode. It was a pain in the ass dealing with the other gropers, but these two were so persistent! They wouldn’t leave him alone, no matter what he did. He was currently trying to ignore the loud-mouthed duo, but they just kept hitting on him. One cheesy line after the other, shot off like a machine gun. It was seriously grating on the bluenette’s nerves, and he used to think he had great composure.

_‘So much for that…’_ he thought bitterly just as one of the two idiots asked him out, _yet again_.

“Soo…how about we continue you this somewhere…a little more _private_.” The man spoke into his ear, sliding a repulsive hand along Kuroko’s forearm, giving him goosebumps.

Jerking away, Kuroko slapped the man’s hand and hissed, “Not a chance, prick.” The bluenette didn’t like being mean, but his patience had been shoved overboard ten pick-up lines ago. Feeling them withdraw from his immediate space, he breathed a small sigh of relief, only to regret angering the drunk morons.

“What did you say?!” one sputtered as his face began to get red.

“Listen, _bitch._ We tried to play nice, but you seem to like it rough.” The other growled as he gripped Kuroko’s bicep hard enough to leave a mark.

Wincing, the bluenette struggled to pull his arm back, but to no avail. Seeing that Kuroko wasn’t going anywhere, drunkard #1 made a grab for his ass.

“No! Let go! Let me go!” Kuroko seethed, still trying to free himself. What pissed him off more was that no one seemed to see what was going on, they were all in their own little hazy worlds.

Just as he felt the man’s hand begin to cup his butt, he was freed just as quickly. Startled, the bluenette watched the scene in front of him unfold.

The man who had been holding his arm flew into the bar counter, smacking his head as he went down and effectively knocking him out. The one who was touching his ass, however, was currently captured by an unknown man. By the looks of it, the unknown man’s grip was strong enough to nearly crush the groper’s wrist, seeing as he was howling in pain.

“Can’t you tell when you’re being rejected? He said _no.”_ The man said in an unnervingly calm and steady voice. It was laced in venom, causing chills to run up the spine of anyone in the vicinity. Kuroko, on the other hand, found it mysteriously beautiful.

“It’s none of ya business! Buzz off!” The groper said in between pants with commendable but idiotic bravery which only seemed to piss the unknown man off even more.

“You have five seconds to leave before I rend your arms from their sockets and beat you with the bloody stump.” The way the man said it was like he was discussing the weather, but the fact that he did made the sentence even more frightening. The groper must have thought so too, because he was out of the bar in record time, not even stopped to check on his friend.

When the groper was out of sight, Kuroko kept his head to the floor. He wasn’t afraid, but he didn’t want to do anything to offend the man who helped him. Eyes glued to the floor as they were, the bluenette could see the man’s black leather boots come into his sight and pause right in front of him.

When he spoke again, his voice was so gentle, like one would use with a lover. “Are you alright?” The man questioned, genuine concern displayed in his tone.

Slowly lifting his head, Kuroko finally looked at the man’s face.

“Thank you…for…” he trailed off, steel blues eyes widening and seeing nothing but red, red, red, red, _red..._


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn’t help but stand there and gape like a fish, being absorbed into those heterochromatic eyes. I can’t believe the guy who saved me was the guy I was supposed to lure back to Akui! And I now know why I was disappointed I couldn’t see his hair in the photo, because all his features together certainly paint one magnificent picture. I didn’t know anyone could be this perfect…Or in layman’s terms, this guy was _hot._

“What’s the matter, Blue Eyes?” he practically _purred_ , low and sultry. Well, maybe he didn’t say it _that_ way, but I shivered nonetheless, still staring at his beautiful face. The fact that just his appearance and voice affect me this way is really surprising since I’ve always considered myself an indifferent kind of guy, and I can’t help but wonder where all my spunk has gone. Just the presence of this red-head had me feeling excited and though I don’t know why, I kind of like it…

“Blue Eyes?” the red-head questioned again, running a hand gently through my hair. It felt so nice and soothing, my eyes just fell shut of their own accord. If I was anatomically able, I’d probably be purring like a cat right now. Wait! Why am I letting myself get carried away?

Eyes flinging open in shock, I once again locked gazes with the red-head and by the looks of it, he was surprised by his actions too. Clearing his throat, he nonchalantly pulled his hand away, leaving me disappointed; I made sure to give myself a good mental slap for thinking that.

“Sorry, umm…Anyway, are you alright? I’m sorry for making a scene, but you looked uncomfortable being the object of those creeps’ affections.” He said as one hand rubbed the nape of his neck. I’m pretty sure this was the first time in his life he wasn’t sure of himself, due to all his awkward movements. It’s pretty cute though, which brought ghost of a smile to my face.

“No need to apologize, you really helped me out. It’s actually my first time in a place like this, so I don’t really know how to deal with persistent people like them. Thank you very much for helping me though, I really appreciate it.” Bowing my head slightly, I thanked him for his help; only noticing my trembling hands as I looked down. The whole situation must have affected me more than I thought, but at least the shaking wasn’t very apparent. Maybe the red-head didn’t notice?

Picking my eyes up off the floor, I saw him looking at me with a tender smile on his face. “If you don’t mind, would you do me the honor of taking a stroll with me? I believe some fresh air would do our lungs some good.” He drawled, bending slightly at the waist and offering me a hand. His little act brought a smirk to my lips, so I responded with a small curtsy of my own. I really enjoyed the fact that he didn’t bring up my trembling or make it seem like _I_ was the one that needed some air. He was truly a gentleman.

All thoughts of Akui and my job were filed away into the recesses of my mind as I placed my hand in his, allowing him to lead me from the bar and out to the biting night air. Being locked away until just a short while ago, I wasn’t sure want month or even season it was right now. It could be fall or winter or even the very beginning of spring. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to warm up a bit.

“…”

Without saying a word, the red-head took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. Glancing at him to protest, he easily silenced me by placing one finger to my lips and shaking his head. Dumbstruck, I halted in my steps, watching a smirk appear on his face as he continued to walk. Feeling my face light up in flames, I decided not to say anything, trying to conserve whatever dignity I had left.

 

…..

Akashi couldn’t believe it, but he was having a lot of fun. He had saved the bluenette on a whim, but the outcome was great! Blue Eyes was sarcastic, and funny, and kind, and spunky, and Akashi was pretty sure he would become addicted to the barely visible smile that appeared on the bluenette’s lips every so often.

After they left the bar, the duo had found a park nearby and upon closer inspection, seemed to be rather nice unlike the rest of the area. Unlike the middle of the city, the sky was very clear, and the stars and moon were visible. They chose to lay on the grass and gaze at stars, talking about everything and nothing. Being around the bluenette made Akashi feel relaxed and comforted, and before he knew it, they had been outside talking beneath the stars for hours. The red-head completely abandoned his investigation, but he would deal with that later.

There was a lull in the conversation, and silence encompassed the pair. Laying on the soft grass gazing at the stars, they weren’t bothered by the silence, it was neither awkward nor unwelcomed. Just knowing that they had somebody next to them, they were comforted.

 

…..

It was unbelievable to Kuroko how comfortable he was around the red-head. His carefully built defenses were broken down with just a smile, and all his worries were blown away with a touch. Feeling the body heat next to him, Kuroko had no idea what to do. He was at a loss, not knowing that being with somebody was this comforting and relaxing. Usually, he was either beaten or ignored and avoided, so who could blame him for being confused?

“Blue Eyes?”

Hearing the red-head’s voice, Kuroko rolled over to his side to admire those heterochromatic eyes.

“Hmm?” he hummed, losing himself in red and gold.

Reaching a hand out, the red-head splayed his fingers on the bluenette’s cheek, gently caressing him. Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat, and a barely noticeable blush made its way onto his face.

“…I…” the red-head began, but didn’t finish. He seemed to have something to say, but he couldn’t make thoughts into words.

A short while passed before Kuroko placed a hand on the red-head’s, curling his fingers in between the other’s. They just lay there in complete silence, staring into each other’s eyes, lost in their own little world.

After what seemed like forever, the red-head once again opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by Mother Nature’s tears. Pulling their hands away, the duo looked towards the sky, seeing the sparse drops become bigger and more abundant. Not even a minute later, it was a torrential downpour.

Jumping up, the red-head grabbed the bluenette’s hand and took off running. They were already completely soaked, but Akashi couldn’t let the bluenette catch a cold, so they needed to find shelter. A few blocks later, the duo finally took refuge under an awning outside of a building. _‘Maybe we could find a hotel to dry off or something…’_ Akashi thought, as he turned to check on the bluenette.

“Umm…Hey, Red?” the bluenette mumbled, fidgeting with the edge of the jacket he borrowed from Akashi, who in turn found the little action absolutely _adorable_. He also liked the nick-name the bluenette had given him when he refused to stop calling him Blue Eyes. They didn’t know each other’s names, but they had to address the other somehow, right?

“Yeah?”

“Uhhmm…was this on purpose?” he inquired, face flushed, and not from the running.

Cocking his head to the side, Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Was what on pur-” he cut himself off as he took another look at their surroundings, his own face with a tinge of red.

Raising his hands up, he took a step back and shook his head.

“No, no, no, no…” Akashi couldn’t believe how unlike himself he was acting. He thought his father was the only one who could make him lose his composure, but it seemed like the bluenette could too and though he would never admit it out loud, Akashi sort of liked it.

A teasing smirk appeared on the bluenette’s face as he also cocked his head slightly. “Is the idea of going with me to a love hotel so unappealing?” he said as he jutted his bottom lip out into a pout, and Akashi had a hard time holding himself back. That gesture was just too tempting, and the red-head had to use all of his will-power to stop himself from kissing the pout off those cute, kissable lips.

Turning his face away as a full-on blush marched across his cheeks, Akashi mumbled, “That’s not it…It’s just, I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m not just trying to get in your pants like those guys from earlier, but the idea is far from unappealing.”

Keeping his face turned away, Akashi had no idea what the bluenette’s reaction was. He just stared into the rain as it assaulted the asphalt. Blue Eyes, in Akashi’s mind, was _extremely_ attractive, but the red-head didn’t want him thinking that he was like the rest. But truth be told, Akashi _was_ kind of like all the other guys. He had his urges, but he was better at suppressing them than others.

A small hand touched his forearm, getting Akashi to face the bluenette, and what he saw was totally _unfair_. Blue Eyes was clutching the center of the jacket, head slightly turned away with a _very_ noticeable blush adorning those beautiful cheeks.

Calling on every ounce of composure he had, Akashi cupped the bluenette’s face, turning it to face his own.

 

…..

Slowly bringing his eyes to stare into the red-head’s, Kuroko’s hold on the jacket tightened. He was shocked how crazily attracted he was to the red-head, and even if he led an extremely sheltered life, the bluenette was _pretty_ sure he wouldn’t feel like this with just _anyone._ His heart pounded like a drum in his chest, and he had eternal butterflies in his stomach. The feeling was foreign, and Kuroko wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. He wasn’t even sure if the red-head felt the same way he did. The bluenette didn’t even know what this foreign feeling _was_ ; was it normal? He wasn’t a doctor or anything, but over 100 beats per minute sure didn’t _feel_ normal.

Kuroko wasn’t given enough time for an internal breakdown, because after a few seconds, his eyes flew wide open and full, velvety lips were against his own. At first, he was at a loss for what he should do? What was even happening? Was he being kissed? Oh my gosh, he was totally being kissed right now! His first kiss after twenty odd years, and with a super-hot guy at that! Eeee!

After he got over his initial teenage girl moment, he relaxed into the kiss; closing his eyes and pressing his lips back against the red-head’s. Kuroko had absolutely _no idea_ what he was doing, and he could only hope the red-head wasn’t put-off by his technique.

The kiss wasn’t even the least bit intrusive, and Kuroko had to give the guy props for respecting his boundaries. The red-head carefully released the bluenette after a while, much to the latter’s disappointment. Once again, Kuroko jutted his bottom lip into a pout.

A breathtaking smile graced the red-head’s face as a light-hearted chuckle clawed its way out of his throat. “Don’t give me that look, Blue Eyes.” He laughed as he ran his knuckles along Kuroko’s jaw. “I can’t very well take you _outside_ of the hotel, no matter how tempting you may be.” Softly placing another kiss to the bluenette’s lips, the red-head laced their fingers together. Gently tugging Kuroko’s arm, the look on the taller man’s face seemed to be asking permission as he faced the hotel’s entrance.

Lowering his head to the ground, a massive blush burned across Kuroko’s face. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He just met this guy, but everything about their current situation seemed so… _right._ That being said, the bluenette still had no idea what to do right now, so he decided to just move over and let Jesus take the wheel.

 

…..

Akashi was kind of shocked with himself. He never did this type of thing before, and he was being so _bold!_ Usually others just approached him, but now he actually kissed the bluenette! Sure, Akashi was usually blunt and commanding, but he found himself being uncharacteristically flustered around Blue Eyes with his charming mannerisms. 

The way his face lit up whenever Akashi touched him, or how tightly he clung to Akashi’s shirt when he kissed him. Even now, the red-head could feel his lightly trembling hands entwined with his own, and looking back, Akashi could see that lovely blush even with how low the bluenette’s head was.

Akashi wasn’t sure if he was scared or nervous, but no matter what, the red-head would never do anything to hurt this beautiful creature. He would let things happen naturally, but beyond that, a shower would do them some good. They were soaked through, and chilled to the bone. Akashi didn’t want the bluenette catching a cold, after all.

Since this was a love hotel, there wasn’t a concierge or a front desk. You could book a room and other… _supplies_ , on a machine. It was crazy how many different rooms there were, but Akashi just chose a basic, double room. Retrieving the key, he took the bluenette by the hand once more and led him towards their room.

Once inside the room, Akashi immediately stripped himself of his shirt which by now was more like a second skin. Turning around, he saw the bluenette take a step back in fear, obviously a little overwhelmed with the situation. Carefully approaching him, the red-head placed a hand on his flushed cheek.

“Relax, Blue Eyes. I’ll never do anything you don’t want me to, but we really need to get out of these wet clothes. You’ll catch a cold otherwise.” He crooned as he stroked the bluenette’s cheek, reassuring him that he wouldn’t do anything without permission. It kind of hurt seeing the usually feisty man all meek and subdued, but there was no helping it.

Receiving a small nod, Akashi was satisfied. “Okay then. Now get going, you need to warm yourself up.” The barely visible expression of surprise that raced across the bluenette’s face was almost comical, and the red-head couldn’t help but smile.

“Go ahead, Blue Eyes. I’ll wait. I don’t want to scare you.” He once again reassured.

“But…you’ll still be cold…” The bluenette mumbled, stepping closer and hooking a finger through one of the belt loops of Akashi’s jeans.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Falling silent, Blue Eyes seemed to come to a decision before speaking once more. “Uhmm…H-how about…we t-take one t-together…” The bluenette all but whispered, turning his head away shyly.

The audio and visual was almost too much to take, and Akashi had to place a hand over his eyes after being assaulted on two fronts. Taking in a _very_ deep breath, the red-head grabbed the bluenette by the chin, making him look into his eyes.

“Blue Eyes, you do know what you just said, right?” he questioned, searching those azure eyes. The blush on the bluenette’s cheeks became even more pronounced as he grabbed the red-head’s wrist and looked directly into his eyes.

“I know what I said. You can’t just stay out here while I get warm, and besides, you said you wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want. I trust you.” He stated with absolute confidence, determination clear-cut in his eyes.

Akashi’s first thought was ‘how could he trust me so easily’? Ok, so the red-head had daddy issues, sue him…Anyway, his second thought was that the bluenette got his spunk back, being able to state what was on his mind so freely and resolutely. In fact, Akashi had to respect Blue Eyes for being bold enough to suggest they shower together.

All internal discussions over, the red-head peered into those beautiful blue eyes, searching for any hesitation. Actually, to be truthful…Akashi wasn’t very good at reading the bluenette’s eyes. The longer he stared, the more he became entranced and the more his thoughts flew from his mind. Not very good for a detective ⸺ he knows ⸺ but who could blame him? The way they sucked you in like two whirlpools was absolutely captivating, and Akashi could feel his heart melting as the seconds ticked by.

Drawing near the bluenette, his lips ghosted against the shell of his ear. “As you wish, love.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko was currently in one of the most embarrassing situations of his life. He was standing stock still in the middle of a love hotel room, face redder than a bad sunburn. Actually, he had been standing there, staring off into space for about five minutes now. After the red-head had said his piece, he had leisurely walked to the bathroom, only stopping to throw one last suggestive glance in the bluenette’s direction. Okay…so Kuroko may have suggested they shower together, but now he was too embarrassed to do anything!

He could hear the water running in the bathroom, and see the steam pouring out from the slightly open door. Admittedly, that was only making Kuroko hotter, putting R-rated thoughts into his poor, inexperienced brain. Taking a long, deep, drawn-out, probably-just-stalling-for-time breath, the bluenette finally steeled his nerves. Well, as much as he could in this situation, at least. Hoping to all the gods out there that he wouldn’t die of embarrassment, Kuroko began stripping. If the red-head had been watching, he probably would have lost all his determination, so it’s a good thing he went into the shower first.

 

…..

Although Akashi had gone into the bathroom first, he was not unaffected. In fact, he had _escaped_ into the bathroom. Just hearing the bluenette say that they should shower together got him all hot and bothered, but those determined blue eyes had nearly thrown him over the edge…And so here he was, scalding his body under the spray of water in an attempt to rid himself of these thoughts. The logical part of his brain didn’t think that the bluenette would follow him into the shower, but another part hoped, _prayed_ that he would. That’s just how much Akashi had been affected by those blue eyes.

“What am I, an idiot…?” He mumbled as he ran a hand through his wet locks. Just as he began to sigh, he heard the hinges of the bathroom’s door scream as it opened. Frankly, Akashi was shocked. He really didn’t think the bluenette would _actually_ shower with him, but he wasn’t complaining.

Unable to stop himself, his eyes raced directly to those blue eyes surrounded in red. _‘He’ll be surrounded by even more red soon…’_ Lamenting himself for that thought, Akashi’s heart beat faster and faster as he began to eye the rest of the bluenette. He wasn’t completely naked, although the towel he was shyly clutching for dear life left little to imagine, and that only served to flame the fire of Akash’s desire even more.

This type of carnal need was something completely new to Akashi…Actually, it was completely new to _both_ of them. Never before had they desired anyone to this extent…To the extent that their hearts nearly froze, their breath hitched…that nothing else existed when their eyes clashed…

 

…..

I was frozen in the doorway, locked in place by the heat of his gaze. It burned, it really did, and all thoughts flew from my head. I was trapped like prey, stalked by the predator that Red was…I could see him approaching me, feel his breath on my neck once he reached me, but I couldn’t move. Every muscle in my body was frozen, despite my rising temperature. The feeling of his palm sliding down my bicep freed my limbs, and before I could stop myself, my hands found their way into those beautiful cardinal tresses.

A devious smirk found its way onto his face as he brought it closer to mine. “Why, Blue Eyes…Who knew you could be so bold?” The laugh in his voice had me confused. Surely burying my hands in his hair wasn’t that suggestive? Cocking my head to the side, I enjoyed the feeling of his bare skin against my own…His chest against mine…

Wait a minute…His _bare chest_ against _mine_?

Squeaking, I finally realized the meaning of his smirk as I dove for the towel pooled around our feet.

“Tsk tsk…You won’t escape from me that easily…” The red-head murmured before pulling me by the wrist into the shower stall and pinning me against the wall. My heart was beating wildly and I’m pretty sure red is now a permanent resident of my face. Not that I mind being enveloped in his colors…

Placing his lips against my pulse, he whispered, “You can’t take a shower with a towel on, love…” By now, I was physically shaking with anticipation, and I could no longer act as if I didn’t want him to touch me, but even so, this was so embarrassing!

Before he could stop me, I maneuvered so my back was facing his chest, and I was pressed against the wall. Wrapping myself in my arms, I gently laid my forehead against the shiny white tile, and closed my eyes. Everything was so overwhelming, and I needed to find my center again.

For a while, everything was quiet, for which I was thankful…Only until I realized _why_ it was so quiet. Horrified, I tried to quickly turn back around, only for him to press me further into the wall, his touch practically searing my skin.

His lips were once again beside my ear, and his voice radiated barely contained fury. “Blue Eyes…How did you get these…?” He questioned, a finger lightly tracing the ugly, mangled mess my back must have been. I had never been so mortified in my life as I shook off his touch, falling to my knees and curling into myself.

Shame washed over me in an unpleasant wave. How could I show him this disfigured body of mine when he was so perfect, so beautiful? How arrogant I had been when I felt like I had been good enough to be with him like this…

My body now shook for a completely different reason, although no tears left my eyes. Those had dried up long ago, probably right along with my chances of being good enough for the man behind me.

There was no possible way he could want me now, I knew the picture that was painted on my back. It was covered in horrid scars, old and new alike. The memories are carved into my back so that I wouldn’t forget, couldn’t forget, that no one would ever want me. No one would ever _love_ me. The scars served to remind me that I would never belong anywhere, that I was already dead.

A long while passed and the only sound that broke the otherwise silence was the water from the shower beating down on the tile. I gave a humorless laugh in my mind when the silence persisted. _‘Of course he wouldn’t know what to say. I wouldn’t even blame him if he left, anyone would…’_

Lamenting myself for thinking that somehow everything would work out, I was startled when two strong, comforting arms wrapped around me from behind. I struggled, attempting to break out of his grasp.

“Let me go!”

“…You are beautiful…”

Those three words froze me on the spot, causing my heart to skip a beat. _‘Snap out of it. He doesn’t mean that…’_

“No I’m-” I began before he interrupted me, biting my ear.

“Yes, you are, and I mean it with every fiber of my being…” The red-head crooned into my ear before he trailed light, butterfly kisses from my neck to my back. The feeling of his lips touching the scars on my back left me confused. I didn’t know how to feel about what he said, or even his actions. He was being so sweet, I just didn’t know if this was too good to be true or if he really meant what he said.

Lips leaving my back, the words whispered in my ear made me shiver. “I mean it…”

It was like he could read my mind, and just like that, there was no reason for me to keep hesitating. Carefully facing my body towards the red-head, I met his gaze head on. I was once again met with a blazing intensity, and I nearly drowned in the endless sea of fire in his eyes. Maneuvering his body in between my thighs, he pressed himself impossibly close, those holy lips blessing my own…

 

…..

That night, the red-head worshipped every inch of my skin, pouring all of his passion into me. It was overwhelming and amazing and wonderful and breathtaking and paralyzing and I just was so caught up in him, nothing else mattered.

That night, the red-head made sure to blow away all of my insecurities. He took them, one by one, until all that was left was _us._

That night, the red-head made me _scream_ , and in a completely, utterly, totally different way than I had ever before…

_That night_ , the red-head made love to me, and all that filled my mind as it gave away to the blackness, was _him_ …

 

…..

Waking up with sturdy arms coiling around me pleased me to no end. I didn’t know what a wonderful feeling it was to wake up in somebody’s arms. Snuggling further into the red-head’s chest, I pressed a soft kiss just above his heart. The room was a mess from our frantic attempts to make it to the bed without separating our bodies for even a second. The floor was still soaked with a trail leading from the bathroom, and our clothes were haphazardly strewn throughout the room.

The bed itself was probably the worst, a picture of the aftermath of our passion. Frankly, it pleased me to see the sheets askew and the comforter MIA. Though nothing else was as pleasing as being tangled with the red-head and seeing his adorable sleeping face encompassed in the nest that was his hair. I found out that I really, really love his hair, and I’m pretty sure I had at least one hand buried in those scarlet locks the whole night.

Thinking about last night made the heat start rising to my cheeks again, but I was too happy to care. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt _alive_ , and the one who made me feel that way was pressed against me, not an inch of space between us.

“Mmmm…” Groaning, the red-head began to stir, squeezing me closer to his chest. All I wanted in that moment was to stay in his arms like this forever, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. I may have escaped from reality for a while, but now it’s found me again, and dread began pooling in my stomach.

How could I forget? How could I be so dumb? My mission was to deceive the man in my arms, but there’s no way I could do that. Not after what happened. To make matters even worse, the red-head was a complete sweetheart…

Akui will be beyond furious, but that doesn’t matter as long as the red-head stays safe. No matter how hard it may be, right now I need to find a way to get out of this hotel and back to where I’m supposed to meet Akui. There’s no doubt that I’ll be punished, possibly even killed, but it’s better me than the red-head, right?

Like the phantom I am, I stealthily escaped from the red-head’s arms, grabbed my clothes, and made my way to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me. Leaning against the wall, my body was in full view of the mirror, and what I saw had me frozen. There were red marks all over my body, almost resembling cherry blossoms. My face was now the color of the red-head’s hair, and I slowly slid down until my butt hit the cold tile floor. Oh my gosh, this was so embarrassing! And even if it secretly made me happy, it put me in an even worse situation. Once Akui saw them ⸺ and he definitely would, given the clothes I was wearing ⸺ there would be hell to pay.

Sighing, I carefully stood back up, intending to take a quick shower before I left. Who knew when the next time I’d get to shower would be, so I might as well make the best of my situation. Throughout the whole time I was getting ready, I felt my heart breaking more and more, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. The first time I stepped into the outside world in twenty years, and I was heartbroken in one night.

Heh…Who knew first loves could be so cruel?

 

…..

Rolling over, Akashi patted the space beside him, finding nothing. Pushing himself up onto his forearms, the red-head groggily searched the room, only to discover that he was alone. Eyes flying open, he swung his legs off the bed and reached down to grab his boxers. Once he was partially clothed, Akashi began his search for the bluenette.

There was no way he would just leave, right? Not after the night they had, right? Slightly beginning to panic, Akashi picked up the pace, nearly running for the bathroom. _‘Please be there, please be there, please be-’_ His thoughts were cut off as he came face to face with the paling bluenette. By the looks of it, he had wanted to leave before Akashi woke up.

“…”

“…”

They just stared at each other, one thanking the Lord and the other’s face flushing a light pink, most likely due to _certain_ memories resurfacing.

“…Blue Eyes…I thought you left…” Akashi managed, slumping against the wall and attempting to calm his racing heart.

“I…I-I…” The bluenette stuttered, looking more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by.

Pulling the smaller man into an embrace, Akashi gently kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder. “What’s wrong, Blue Eyes?” He inquired, enjoying the quiver the man let out at the sound of his voice.

“I-I…I have to leave, I’m sorry…” He whispered, those pretty blue eyes desperately pleading with the red-head. The distraught expression on his face pierced through Akashi’s heart, and he felt an awful sense of foreboding.

“Why? Blue Eyes-”

Jerking out of his embrace, Akashi let his arms fall limply at his sides as the bluenette bit his bottom lip, a singular tear trailing from the corner of his beautiful eyes.

“I’m sorry…” The bluenette breathed over and over, as if it was some sacred chant.

Approaching Akashi one last time, the shorter man stood on his toes and placed his mouth beside the red-head’s ear. “I’m so sorry…Please don’t look for me…” His whispered words were like a hammer to Akashi’s heart, and before he could do anything, those trembling lips were placed on his cheek. It was over as quickly as it started, Akashi falling to his knees as he watched the bluenette’s back retreating and disappearing through the hotel room door.

Akashi didn’t know how long he sat there, staring blankly at the door, as if the bluenette would suddenly appear if he stared hard enough. The red-head couldn’t even move when his phone began to ring, probably Midorima or someone else wondering where he was and why he didn’t show up for work that morning. All he could do was let the phone ring and ring and ring…Maybe it could drown out the words circulating through his mind, encasing him in _blue…_

Letting his head fall back, he closed his eyes as they faced the ceiling, a sardonic laugh escaping his lips.

“Ha…First loves are a bitch, huh…” The red-head mumbled, placing one hand over his eyes, attempting to keep the tears from spilling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will be getting busy soon, so updates probably won't be as frequent. They definitely won't be consistent, but I will try my best to keep updating! :)
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Oh and sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to write any smut! I am considering doing it later in the story, but only if people request it, but otherwise things will stay mostly PG!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, as this chapter is shorter than most of the rest. I figured any update at all was better than none, so I decided to put up what I had. Hopefully the next update will be longer, but I don't know. Like I said, I'm getting busier, so I won't update as often. I'm way behind on my other story too, but hopefully I can work on this one again soon. I really enjoy writing it, actually.  
> Thanks for understanding, and I hope you enjoy! :)

“Damn, Akashi…You look like absolute _shit_ …” Aomine commented as soon as the red-head walked through the office doors. The instant those words left the tanned man’s mouth, he closed his eyes, expecting something to come flying at his head. After several, pain-free moments, he opened his eyes to catch sight of Akashi’s back disappearing behind his heavy oak door, not even mentioning why he was three hours late.

Mouth dropping open, he swiveled his head in Kise’s direction, who had a similar look of utter _shock_ on his face.

“Akashicchi didn’t…” Was all that the blonde could manage as his mouth kept opening and shutting like a fish out of water.

“Aka-chin looked depressed…” Murasakibara muttered, reaching out for another bag of chips.

“Quit floundering a get back to work! There are more important things to do than to sit around talking!” Midorima scolded as he passed by, files in hand. Trust the Megane to ignore Akashi’s strange behavior in favor of work. Actually, it was apparent that he was also puzzled, but now was not the time to find out what had the red-head’s panties in a twist.

Reluctantly, Kise and Aomine dropped the conversation and instead turned back towards their respective desks. As everyone once again became absorbed in their paperwork, a certain pinkette stood in the shadows, a pensive expression present on her face.

 

…..

Sinking into his chair, Akashi tried to keep his mind on his work, although he failed miserably. The thoughts he wanted to forget were constantly looming over him, nagging at him with no end in sight. Last night and this morning were complete opposites; one a dream and one a nightmare. Akashi had felt so _invigorated_ when he was with the bluenette and he had thought the bluenette felt the same. So why did he leave? Why did he tell the red-head not to search for him?

Akashi wanted so _badly_ to believe that their feelings were real. To believe that the bluenette felt the same way he did. That he felt the same spark the red-head did. He _wanted to_ , but his mind played the bluenette’s final words on repeat, drowning out _anything_ else.

Remembering the way he felt this morning, Akashi closed his eyes. After the bluenette had left, he sat there on his knees for a long time. His phone had been ringing non-stop for a while, but eventually it seemed that Midorima gave up and stopped calling. When Akashi finally decided to get up and be a decent human being, he felt like he was in a trance. There was this haze surrounding his mind as he got dressed on autopilot, and even after he made it to his car, it wouldn’t go away. In fact, he was lucky he made it into work alive, though he can’t really remember how. It was like he was drunk, and now he was dealing with the hang-over.

The red-head felt like he was going crazy; steadily spinning out of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing, and he means _nothing_ had ever affected him so badly to the point that he couldn’t even focus on work before, not even his father. Akashi’s heart jumped every time he thought of the bluenette. About his beautiful eyes…his silky azure hair…the adorable way his cheeks flared up whenever Akashi got near…and the anger the red-head felt when he saw those horrible scars marring the bluenette’s back. They were vicious and filled with anger. There were old scars and relatively new, still healing ones as well.

…Wait…

Scars on his back…Where did he get those…? They obviously weren’t self-inflicted, so how? And why? What had the bluenette done? There was so much mystery involved the bluenette…And now that Akashi thinks of it, didn’t he tell him not to search for him? Why?

Swiveling around in his chair, the paperwork on his desk lay blank and forgotten as the red-head approached the window, staring out into the city. No matter what the bluenette had said, Akashi just couldn’t let things go. He knew what he felt was real, and he was choosing to believe in the bluenette’s feelings as well. The red-head wouldn’t lose someone important to him…Not again…

 

…..

“Ungh!”

“Guh…”

“Nn…”

“Ah!”

Kuroko couldn’t even form coherent words as he was constantly lashed at with the whip. It wasn’t just any old whip though, no, it was one Akui had made _especially_ for him.

Akui had been downright livid when the bluenette had showed up in the alleyway, _alone_ , and covered in hickies. Kuroko made no excuses, in fact, he didn’t speak at all. It’s not that he didn’t want to, or that he didn’t have anything to say, but he just couldn’t make words come out of his mouth. He didn’t believe he had the right to, especially with the way he left the red-head without even a word of explanation. The bluenette had no other choice though, he would only bring pain and suffering to the red-head if he had stayed. He was given a short time in the outside world, but the clock struck twelve and now his carriage turned back into a pumpkin and he was once again in the clutches of his evil step mother.

The fact that Kuroko wouldn’t speak only served to anger Akui even further, encouraging the demon to explore his love of inflicting pain. The bluenette had his arms and legs chained to the wall and stretched as far as they could go. For about an hour now, he was lashed constantly by a whip made of barbed wire, tips heated by a flame. Sounds like it’d hurt, right? Well it did…It _does_ , but Kuroko had no choice but to accept his fate. He had to accept his punishment for what he had done, in more ways than one.

The bluenette believed he was on his fifth guard by now. Akui had originally been the one dealing out the “first stage” of his “punishment”, but he eventually let the others take turns too. They all seemed to have pent up anger, and all the while Akui was standing in the corner, watching everything unfold with an icy gaze. Kuroko could feel his eyes trail all over his body, and it gave him an ominous feeling of what might come…

 

…..

“Ne, ne…Aomineicchi…”

Groaning, the tanned man leaned back in his chair and turned his head to come face to face with the blonde.

“Woah!”

Surprised by the close proximity, Aomine fall off his chair and onto the ground.

“What do you want, Kise?!” He growled, expression morphing into anger.

“Ne…don’t you think Akashicchi has been weird lately?” The unusually subdued blonde pondered, stroking his chin in contemplation.

Muttering curses under his breath as he lifted himself off the floor, the dark bluenette chose to ignore his co-worker, for once choosing to do his work.

“Aomineicchi!” Kise shouted into Aomine’s ear, effectively bursting his eardrum, though also managing to finally catch his attention.

“What?!” He nearly shouted, his already short fuse growing even shorter.

“Like I just said,” the blonde began, crossing his arms and directing a hard stare in the tanned man’s direction. “Hasn’t Akashicchi been acting kind of weird lately? He’s been giving off a murderous vibe a lot more than usual, and he seems kind of depressed.”

Waving a hand dismissively, Aomine once again returned his eyes to the paperwork in front of him. “Isn’t he being an asshole just like usual?” He replied in a flippant manner, obviously not catching what Kise was throwing.

* _Whack*_

Giving the tanned male a swift smack in the head, Kise pushed his chair away from his desk and gave him a stern glare.

“I’m being serious, Ahomineicchi. He’s been spacing out, something I thought wasn’t even possible, and just the other day, he came in _super_ late. Not to mention he hasn’t hit you in over a _week_. None of that seems the least bit strange or suspicious to you? Like, _at all?_ ” The blonde ranted, placing himself in Aomine’s line of view and perching his hands on his hips.

“Hmmm…Now that ya mentioned it, he didn’t yell at me for forgetting about the meeting the other day, or when I spilled coffee on his desk…” Aomine reflected, finally realizing why Kise was so worried. “Holy shit…Should we take him to a doctor or something?”

“What nonsense are you spouting now, Ahomine?” Midorima’s voice came from behind, scaring the living daylights out of both Aomine and Kise.

“What the fuck…why is everything calling me an Aho?!” His loud voice carried throughout the office, waking up the sleeping giant a few feet away from the group.

“Be quiet, Aho-chin. Some people are trying to sleep…” Murasakibara mumbled, words muffled by his arms.

“Murasakibara, it is not proper to sleep at work.” The Megane scolded, pushing up his glasses with his fingers.

“I’m not an Aho!”

“Ahomineicchi, Ahomineicchi, Ahomineicchi!”

Once again, no one noticed a flash of pink in the corner, clutching several files closely to her chest. While Kise had seemed genuinely worried at first, it was easily forgotten in the group’s banter. Momoi, on the other hand, couldn’t help but worry, especially with how out of it the red-head had been as of late. She would get to the bottom of things, even if that meant obtaining the information without Akashi’s consent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Sorry for the really late update, but I did say I would be busy!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)

I’m not sure how long they whipped me before they grew bored, but I don’t really care. Ever since I came back here, I feel like I’ve become exceedingly devoid of emotions; even more-so than before. No matter how deep I look, there’s just…nothing.

They jeer at me; nothing.

They starve me; nothing.

They abuse me; _nothing._

I may have been distant in the past, but this is new. This is…I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s normal to just feel… _empty._

I say all this, but I have my suspicions why I’m feeling this way, and it does or _certainly_ does involve the color red. Taking a moment to be deep and philosophical, red is the color of life. Red is the color of the blood running through our veins, it’s something we need. It is the color of hate and anger, but in lighter shades, it’s also the color of love and passion. Red is something everyone has, but mine was taken from me. Actually, if I wanted to be factual, then it would be more correct to say that I left my red; I crumbled it up and threw it away like it was worthless…

Every time I think about that, I always find myself thinking that I deserve what I’m getting right now; the beatings I’m getting daily, and whatever else Akui has to throw at me. _I’m_ the one who is worthless…

Heh…I told him not to look for me, but who would even want to?

 

…..

Momoi was growing more worried as the days passed. Akashi was completing all his work quickly and efficiently like normal, but there was just something about him that was off. There had been ever since that day he came in late. The pinkette wasn’t sure if anyone really noticed it, but there was this aura that surrounded the red-head that just screamed that something was wrong. No matter how deep she dug, she just couldn’t find out _what_ was bothering the man.

Since Akashi had been acting normal, everyone else seemed to shrug off his actions of the previous week. Put it off saying he “had a rough night” or “he had a _long_ night” followed by laughs and high-fives. Honestly, Momoi didn’t know how guys could be such pigs, but she wasn’t entirely ruling out that possibility. She had never known Akashi to get hung up on anyone, but maybe that was the exact reason he wasn’t able to hide his emotions for a while? Whoever it was that the red-head had met must’ve been a very special person to get the ever-in-control Lieutenant Akashi Seijuurou to fall to his knees like this.

The pinkette repeatedly ran the whole situation over and over in her mind, processing every small detail like a computer. Admittedly, she was starting to find that scenario more and more likely. In fact, Momoi was pretty sure Akashi had gone to stake-out some bar for the trafficking case the night before he was AWOL for a few hours. If that was the case, then she just might find out something if she were to go to that bar…

Making up her mind to check it out after work, she finally focused her attention on the computer screen…Now she just needed to find out _where_ this bar was…

 

…..

Watching from behind a pillar as Akashi locked his office door, Momoi waited until the red-head was far enough away before quickly jogging to the next pillar. She continued this process, each time hiding behind a wall or pillar so she wasn’t seen.

Witnessing this act, Aomine and Kise stared, completely dumbfounded. Why was she acting so weirdly? Shooting each other a look, they slowly got up from their desks and followed the pinkette.

Keeping his voice low, Kise covered his mouth with one hand as he whispered to Aomine. “What do you think Momoicchi’s doing?”

“Hmm…Who knows? Satsuki has always been weird, hasn’t she?” Brushing off the blonde’s question, the tanned male continued to…well, _stalk_ the pinkette, putting his detective skills to the test. From what the pair had gathered, Momoi seemed to be following the red-head, although they didn’t know _why_. It’s not like the reason really mattered though. Once they got outside, Akashi would immediately notice he was being followed.

When the pinkette hurriedly ducked around a corner, Aomine and Kise quickly followed suit, not wanting to lose their target. Hastily tip-toeing around the corner, the two office idiots came face to face with the red-headed demon who looked every bit as ticked off as he felt. Crossing his arms over his chest, all Akashi had to do was narrow his eyes for the pair to instantly kneel to the ground, sitting formally and bowing their heads.

Sweating bullets, Aomine and Kise were helpless under the intense eyes of their boss. Averting his gaze to the side, Aomine caught sight of Momoi, who was nonchalantly leaning against a wall shooting them a peace sign. The bluenette felt a few veins pop as he elbowed Kise in the ribs, directing his attention towards the devious pink imp with a jerk of his chin. Once he saw the girl shoot him a wink, the blonde’s mouth dropped open as he froze in shock. As Akashi continued to list their punishment for, they quote, “being creepy stalkers who should use their time more efficiently,” they watched in stunned silence as Momoi made her way outside, heading towards the parking garage; which was weird, since the computer nerd didn’t own a car.

 

…..

Hmph. Boys could be such idiots. Momoi knew from the start that Aomine and Kise would follow her. In fact, she planned on it. Their small little minds couldn’t help but be curious, and it all played perfectly to her tune. The pinkette had intentionally led the pair straight into Akashi’s ambush; which successfully preoccupied the red-head’s time. With that, she would be able to carry out phase two of her plan.

After leaving dumb and dumber stupefied, Momoi quickly made her way outside the building; her next destination the parking garage. No, she didn’t have a car, but _Akashi did. ‘_ So what’, you say? Well, that’s how Momoi’s going to find out the location of the bar. After mulling it over all day, she finally came up with a solution. It was practically right in front of her eyes screaming, “Hello, stupid! I’m right here!” The pinkette did work in the IT department, after all. She should’ve known the only way she’d get anywhere was by using technology.

‘What technology’, you ask? A tracking device, _duh_! The only way Momoi would ever find out where the bar was, besides following Akashi all the way there (which wouldn’t work since she would be found out), was to plant a tracking device on his car! Ingenious, if she may say so herself. This way, she would have access to the coordinates, and know where Akashi went – two birds with one stone! Knowing where Akashi went was just a side bonus; she still worried about him working the trafficking case alone, of course.

Arriving at the parking garage, Momoi immediately went to the second floor, knowing Akashi parked in the same spot every day. Actually, he had his own designated parking space, but that’s just a minor detail. Pinpointing the sleek red Audi almost instantly, she carefully approached the car as if it would start up at any time. A little vein popped up on her forehead as she forced a smile. This car was worth more than she made in a year, which pissed her off. Momoi knew this wasn’t Akashi’s only car, although it was his favorite. Actually, it was the first he bought completely by himself, which pissed the pinkette off even more. One’s first car shouldn’t be this nice, right? At least that’s what she thought, though she didn’t even have _one_ car.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she retrieved the small black device from her shoulder bag and kneeled to the ground. Momoi had just finished making the device a few hours ago, and now it was being put into action. She made sure to make it small enough that it wasn’t noticeable, since she knew how observant the red-head was. Rolling over to her back, the pinkette shimmied her way under the car, sticking the device near the back bumper and right rear tire. Crawling out from under the car, she hopped up, admiring her work.

“Good, not noticeable at all. Oh my gosh, I should so be a spy!” Getting lost in her own world, Momoi was startled when she heard the banging on the metal door belonging to the parking garage staircase. Panicking, she hastily grabbed her bag, and ran down several rows of cars, taking shelter behind a large black escalade. Peering around the hood, she watched as Akashi sped off in his Audi. Breathing a sigh of relief, Momoi collapsed against the car, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“Ahem…”

Hearing someone clear their throat, Momoi looked up to find the chief medical examiner staring down at her with a stern look. Giving an awkward smile, she stood up and after giving a little bow, she put one finger to her mouth before taking off, leaving the man stunned.

 

…..

Akashi sped home in his car, extremely unhappy and _very_ stressed. He was pretty sure he was beginning to lose his mind, with everything that was happening lately. Not only was he being swamped with work, but his father was visiting _frequently_ , which was unpleasant to say the least. As if that wasn’t enough, the office clowns had been following him when he left work today, which was exceedingly annoying. With all this on his plate, he barely had any time to investigate the trafficking case and…Blue Eyes…

That thought had his heart clenching as he pulled into his driveway. Putting the car into park, he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and screwed his eyes shut. He still wasn’t able to think of the bluenette without feeling depressed and downright miserable. As cheesy as this sounds, his heart practically cried out for the bluenette. Akashi wanted with all his being, his heart and soul, to be together with him once more; not knowing what happened to the bluenette or where he was, was eating the red-head alive. The one person Akashi had actually felt a connection with, wasn’t within his reach. He wonders if what he’s feeling is what Romeo and Juliet felt when they were told they couldn’t be together, although that may be a corny comparison.

Drawing in a long breath, Akashi removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. That was enough of wallowing in his own self-pity; now he should actually get some things done. If he wanted to find the bluenette – and believe him, he did – then he needed to be productive. The red-head would find Blue Eyes again, no matter the costs and risks. This is the first time in his life he ever wanted something so badly, and he was going to have it – he would do _anything_ and he wouldn’t let _anyone_ stop him.

_‘Just you wait Blue Eyes, I’m coming for you…’_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song Rescue Me by Unions once you reach the end of this chapter. It really fits well with Kuroko's thoughts. (I do not own the song or the lyrics :P)

Pulling out a device equipped with a screen, Momoi opened the coordinate app she developed for the tracking device. From the looks of it, Akashi still seemed to be in the same place, most likely his house. She had been stuck at work for a while after the red-head left, and avoiding Aomine and Kise on her way out had proven difficult. No matter how much those two lacked in intelligence, they made up for it with their sharp senses.

Anyway, point was, she was glad he hadn’t wandered off anywhere when she didn’t have the chance to follow him. Momoi was almost certain that Akashi would go somewhere tonight, so she had better get ready quickly. She didn’t want him moving anywhere while she was still in her work clothes. The pinkette had bought a whole new outfit for her stakeout, after all!

Shoving the key into the lock, Momoi rushed into her studio apartment, heading straight for the bathroom. Stripping in record time, she pulled on a sports bra and stood in front of the clothes laid out on the counter. She had been waiting for the moment to wear this! After Akashi’s little incident some number of weeks ago, the pinkette had rushed out and bought this. A long-sleeved, thin fitting, black shirt; dri-fit, of course. Besides that, she also got some black skinny jeans and a beanie, as well as some leather boots with matching gloves. In short, she was going to be a totally hot ninja! Eeek, she couldn’t wait until Akashi moved!

 

…..

Sprawled out on the floor, Akashi’s thoughts were all over the place. He had said he would save the bluenette, but he was stuck on _how_ exactly he was going to accomplish this. The red-head had been back to the bar several times after they… _parted_ , and he had come up short each time. The bartender who he had seen when he first visited the establishment hadn’t been there since Akashi met the bluenette, which was suspicious, but it’s not like that piece of information helped him in any way.

Even if the red-head wanted to question the guy, he had no way of finding him. Putting aside his appearance, Akashi had no idea who the bartender was.

“Haa…”

Sighing, he rolled over to his side and blankly glanced around the room. A few feet in front of his face, one of the floorboards was warped, several centimeters higher than the rest. “Tch…” Akashi was annoyed to think he would have to get that fixed. He didn’t like people entering his house much to begin with, and now he needed someone to come just to fix a stupid floorboard…

Rolling once more, Akashi wanted to smack his head against the floor. What the hell did floorboards have to do with finding the bluenette? Why was he bothering with trivial matters when the bluenette could be in pain right now? Thinking about a warped piece of wood wouldn’t help him have an epiphany right now, it’s not like bluenette was underneath the bar or-

No, wait…Flinging himself upright, Akashi walked on his knees over to the coffee table. Rummaging through the papers, he finally found the notepad containing case notes. Flipping to a certain date, the red-head scanned the page filled with his own writing, zeroing in on a specific point. That day when he first went to the bar, he heard a scream when he was there, didn’t he? He couldn’t tell exactly where it was coming from at the time, but maybe it came from beneath the building. And according to the three stooges, it was Akui’s doing…When he first saw Blue Eye’s back in the shower, he had wounds that were still healing…Perhaps he was the one who screamed?

“Che…”

Gritting his teeth, Akashi clenched a first and drove it into the table, knocking over a glass that subsequently shattered into hundreds on tiny pieces. He had been on a roll connecting everything together, but just thinking of the bluenette being in so much pain that his screams could be heard even through the noise of that shitty bar…Well, it fed his desire to see Akui’s blood splattered across a wall; anywhere but in his body, really. Akashi knew that, as a detective, he shouldn’t think about things like ripping out someone’s throat with his bare hands - but there was no helping it. The red-head wanted so much to bathe Akui in his own blood as he watched the light slowly – _painfully_ – fade from his eyes. Nothing short of a torturous death would satisfy Akashi, although he knew it wouldn’t happen.

Setting aside that train of thought for now, the red-head quickly snatched another notepad. He had to jot down his thoughts for future reference. Also, like he said before, seeing something written down on paper helped him to connect clues better. Akashi used a different notepad because he was not officially working this case, and he had to submit his notes after every arrest he made. It wouldn’t do him well for others to see his own personal thoughts or find out that he was working a case in his off time, especially for personal reasons.

Focusing on the scratching of the pencil against paper, Akashi managed to write out his thoughts, as well as connections he made with the trafficking case. If the bluenette truly was in Akui’s grasp, Akashi would stop at nothing to save him. While it was wrong of him to say this, it was no longer about stopping the trafficking ring or bringing the offenders to justice. The red-head wasn’t so prideful as to deny that he brought his emotions into his work, but it was safe to say that they only made him work harder to end everything. Whether it be hate, love, or worry, they drove him to use everything in his arsenal; no asset was to be spared. Even if this could potentially end his career, Akashi was prepared. He would give up the world and more just to see the bluenette again. Nothing he had was more important to him than that…

 

…..

Kuroko sat propped against a wall, absentmindedly staring into the bleak nothingness of the dark room. He was soaked through in his own blood, which was unpleasant to say the least. Besides the fact that he lost an unhealthy amount, it was sticky and slimy. Panting, his breathing was slightly heavier than normal, and his vision was blurred; not like it mattered anyway. The bluenette was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped already, but he didn’t exactly have the energy to check. Painstakingly lifting one blood covered hand close to his face, he let his hazy eyes drown in red.

“Heh…”

Letting out a sardonic laugh, his arm limply fell back to the ground. How cruel, his own blood reminded him of the one thing he wanted to forget. Being surrounded by all this red, how could he ever forget now? This must be his punishment for running away…

“Ha…Hahaha…”

His laugh came out choked and ugly, and more closely resembled hacking. Taking in a deep breath, Kuroko’s eyes once again became unfocused and his head lulled to the side. The blackness began to encroach on his vision, and his breathing was becoming increasingly shallow. The bluenette was almost certain that he had a punctured lung, because it felt like he was repeatedly stabbed every time he drew in a breath. It was probably the result of a broken rib, so maybe he was actually stabbed every time he gasped like a fish?

“Ha…”

Releasing one last self-depreciating laugh, Kuroko’s vision steadily declined, and eventually he was dragged into merciful unconsciousness.

 

…..

Throwing the door open, Akashi slung a bag over his shoulders as he turned out the lights. He wasn’t sure if he would make it home tonight, so he packed a change of clothes. The red-head was contemplating whether or not to call in sick to work tomorrow, but he had yet to decide. At this point in time, he didn’t really care about it, he had more important things on his mind. For example, hopefully by this time tomorrow, Akashi would have the bluenette wrapped securely in his embrace. Akashi prayed that tonight’s trip would be successful.

He had – for the tiniest millisecond – thought of asking one or two of his coworkers for help, but decided against it. While Akashi didn’t particularly care if he kept his job, he couldn’t say the same for others; and besides, it wouldn’t be fair of him to put anyone in that situation.

Locking the door, Akashi made his way towards the parking garage of the complex, all the while brainstorming ideas for his “infiltration”. To be completely and totally honest…The red-head didn’t have a plan…It’s not like he knew for sure that the bluenette was being kept under the bar, it was only his own assumption; one that was hopefully correct. Even if he knew for a fact where Blue Eyes was, that didn’t mean he knew how to get to him. So no matter the circumstance, Akashi would have to rely on his own sense and judgement in the field; making a plan wouldn’t be very helpful in this case.

The fact that Akashi was doing this alone made things slightly easier, as he wouldn’t have to relay orders or any changes in the plan. Again, not that he had anything as lofty as a _plan._

Anyway, besides the fact that he didn’t have a set course of action, he was at least _physically_ prepared for any scenario. The red-head was packing some heat, or in other words, he was armed. He had several hidden knives, and two small handguns. Neither of them were his department issued firearm, since it would be bad for him to use it off-duty. Luckily, Akashi had made sure to obtain his license and several pieces some years before.

Steps halting in front of the elevator, Akashi stood lost in thought for a while. Things just didn’t seem to be going his way lately, but hopefully that wouldn’t be true of tonight as well. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the elevator reached his floor and the steel doors parted to reveal none other than his father. As if that wasn’t enough, it dinged upon arrival, as if mocking Akashi.

Attempting to keep his face clear of his thoughts, Akashi only arched one red eye-brow. Not bothering to step away, the red-head stared his father down until he spoke. It wouldn’t be good if the older Akashi tried to go inside, or noticed the gun in his waistline or at his ankle. Carefully swallowing, he waved a hand, propelling the aging man to speak.

“Seijuurou, where are you going so late?” The man questioned as if he was speaking to a rebellious child.

Clearing his throat, the red-head carefully regarded his father. “I hardly fine that to be any of your business, and I’m not a child.” Speaking in a curt manner, Akashi had a difficult time reigning in the impatience that threatened to appear in his voice. From the slowly arching eyebrow of his father, he could tell he failed. Cursing the man in his mind, he swallowed his words and stepped into the elevator. As the doors slid shut, the red-head felt like he was being imprisoned, and his cellmate was the devil himself.

“Where are your manners, child? Are you not even going to invite your father in for tea?” Akashi could tell that he was being baited, and he wasn’t going to fall for it. Pressing the button for the parking garage, the red-head spared a small glance to his right. “No, Father. As you can see, I have a prior engagement, and I can’t just cancel because you decided to show up unannounced.” The irritated expression on his father’s face gave Akashi some satisfaction, but it was short-lived.

“Oh? Is that so? And who is so important that you wouldn’t even have time for tea with your father?” The tone he was using was one the red-head was familiar with, and it always served to irk him. It was condescending in a “mightier than thou” kind of way, and Akashi didn’t like it. He could tell that his father was fishing for information, but he wasn’t going to bite.

“Again, it isn’t any of your business. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Excusing himself, Akashi stepped out of the elevator once it reached its destination. Striding over to his car, he retrieved his keys from his pocket and opened the sleek red door, not once looking back at his father. The red-head just hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass…

 

…..

Reaching the spot where he usually stashed his car, Akashi rested his forehead against the steering wheel. Fuck him and his luck, because it seemed to be terrible lately. Of all times, why did his father visit him? It had been years since the man had actually bothered to visit his house, and to show up unannounced had unsettled the red-head quite a bit. There had to be some reason, and considering how Akashi had been acting lately, it was most likely related to his night-time activities.

“Haahh…”

Deciding to revisit the topic at a later date, Akashi began his weapons check. He had a .44 magnum Desert Eagle strapped to his waistline, and a small 9mm Rohrbaugh R9 on an ankle holster. It may not be the biggest gun, but it would get the job done. Besides the guns, he had three knives varying in sizes and in different locations. Whatever danger he may face tonight, he was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Akashi opened his car door and slid out of the driver’s seat. Akashi had never been nervous on a mission before, but then again, they never involved someone he loved. He didn’t really mind being alone, since he had confidence in his own skills, but some backup would’ve been nice. If by chance he was unable to, it would give him some peace of mind if someone else was there to protect the bluenette if and when he found him.

Shaking his head, the red-head began the long trek to the bar. Now was not the time for wishing or second-guessing. It wouldn’t do him any good, and the sooner he got there, the sooner he could possibly find what he’s been looking for. Akashi’s thoughts kept him company as he walked, and before he knew it, he was in front of the building he was getting tired of seeing. If he was lucky, tonight would be his last time he was a patron of this establishment.

Akashi was used to seeing couples sucking face or drug dealers lurking around in this back alley, but what he _wasn’t_ used to was one Momoi Satsuki telling off some creep in front of the bar. Jaw nearly dropping, the red-head composed himself as he approached the pinkette and her _friend._ Sending a death-glare in the man’s direction, Akashi watched as the punk stumbled over his own feet as he ran away.

“Ah! Akashi-kun!” Turning a bright smile in the red-head’s direction, Momoi bounced up and down with excitement.

A vein nearly popped on Akashi’s forehead as his eyebrows slammed down. “Don’t _‘Ah! Akashi-kun!’_ me!” He growled, bonking the girl on the head.

“Owww…”

“What are you doing here, Satsuki?” Folding his arms across his chest, the red-head did his best to keep his cool. He could pretty much guess _how_ she was here, though he couldn’t imagine _why._

“I came to see you, Akashi-kun. And no, don’t even start with me,” Settling her hands on her hips, the pinkette gave Akashi a stern look. “Even if you have everyone else fooled, I can tell that something must be wrong. Ever since that one time you came here, you’ve been depressed, so I decided to come take a look.”

Akashi only stared, crimson eyes boring straight into Momoi’s. He wanted to tell her to go home, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t listen. Heaving a heavy sigh, he just shook his head, brushing passed the pinkette.

“Whatever, just don’t get yourself into any trouble.”

The red-head knew that he was being a little cold, but he couldn’t help it. Momoi may be smart, but she could do really stupid things sometimes. A girl coming to this area alone and at night…well let’s just say that isn’t the brightest thing she could’ve done.

 

…..

I don’t know how long it’s been since the last time Akui had visited my cell, and it doesn’t really matter. The man could go die in a hole somewhere for all I care, but cockroaches are rather hard to kill, after all.

There is no strength left in my limbs, and half the time I’m not even sure if my eyes are opened or closed. Either way, pain and darkness are my only companions. My skin is caked in dry blood, as is the floor. I can only wonder when the Lord will have mercy and take me away.

I know that I shouldn’t think in such a pessimistic manner, but there’s no helping it. Ever since I came back here, I’ve had a gaping hole in my chest. I’m sure when someone finds my decaying body and I’m autopsied, they’ll find that my heart is gone. I left it in the hotel that morning, where I gave up the only shred of happiness I’ve ever known. The only thing I have left are memories, and those are so much more painful than physical wounds. Every time my mind wanders, I am cut from deep within. Right now, I can only call myself a shell, because that is exactly what I am. There is nothing left within me that matters…

I say all this, but I still cling to the hope that perhaps _he_ would rescue me. Take me away from this prison and wrap me in his strong arms, whispering those soothing words to me once more. I imagined us together and happy – oh so happy… Those thoughts were naïve to say the least; how could I ever hope him to find me after what I did. Why should he save me from this hell, when I’m sure that’s what I put him through?

Why…why did I ever hope to see his face again? The beautiful cure of those lips, or the fire in his scarlet eyes? Why did I imagine running my fingers through his ruby locks, while I was tangled in his arms? I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t _know…_

The same sentences run through my head so much, drowning me in their depths. I want to see him, but at the same time I am afraid. Afraid of what he would say. Does he even want to see me? Does he want to be with me? Is he out there is someone else’s arms?

Save me…Save me please…Save me, _my love…_ Rescue me, please…Take me away from this prison, away from _his hands…_ Won’t you come?

I lay in the hands of the devil in this cage of loathsome sin, as I die from within. I want _him,_ I need _him,_ I love _him…_

Won’t you come…and rescue me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Everything is coming to a close soon! There are only a few chapters left, which sucks cause I enjoyed writing this! Please tell me what you think! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> (Like with my other story, I will set a deadline to update for every two weeks.)


	12. Chapter 12

Entering the bar with Momoi in tow, Akashi decided to avoid the middle of the dance floor this time and take the long route. While he still had to come in contact with some dubious people, the red-head much preferred that over the sweaty mass of bodies. Let’s be honest for a second, this bar wasn’t the _cleanest,_ and neither were the patrons. Although he didn’t show it outright, Akashi kept an eye on the pinkette the entire time. If something happened to her on his watch, he wouldn’t forgive himself.

“Ne, Akashi-kun…” Finally speaking up, Momoi tugged lightly on the hem of Akashi’s shirt.

Stopping in place, he took a shallow breath. “Listen, Satsuki. I’m not going to answer any of your questions, so you might as well save your breath. You’re not getting anything out of me.” Walking once more, he spared a small glance behind him, catching sight of a pout. The red-head may have spoken a little harshly, but it’s not like he could help it. He doesn’t recall asking for her help, and she came of her own accord. Not only that, but she had the nerve to even bug his car! The girl had some guts, Akashi will give her that, but it didn’t change anything. Her appearance threw a giant wrench in his plans – or what little he had of a _plan._ Nevertheless, the red-head was slightly ticked off.

Arriving at the counter, Akashi pulled out a stool and gave a simple command. “Sit.”

He didn’t have the time to deal with any whining, and narrowed his eyes sharply when the girl motioned to speak. It immediately shut her up, but the pout returned; not that Akashi particularly cared, but it wasn’t exactly fun making a girl angry. Sparing one last fleeting look at the pinkette, the red-head began to go over his course of action in his head. He needed to somehow get into the back room of the bar, and find a way to get underground; if there even _was_ a way.

Casually taking a seat towards the edge of the bar counter, Akashi rested his chin on a fist. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he located the door to the backroom. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a bear of a man with a hairy face and a long, menacing scar spanning the length of his forearm. The man didn’t appear to be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had a good hundred pounds on Akashi. Not only that, but his stubby hands were the size of Akashi’s whole head. Upon further inspection, Bear-san didn’t appear to have any weapons on him, but things aren’t always what they seem.

Sighing heavily, He signaled for the bartender. If he was going to do this, why not have a drink first? Who knows, this could be the last time…

 

…..

* _Bang*_

Startled awake, Kuroko’s ears were ringing from the ear-splitting sound of metal kissing concrete. Prying his eyelids open, he was nearly blinded as a ray of light flooded through the open door and penetrated his corneas.

“Hnngh…”

Grunting, all the bluenette could do was turn his head away. His limbs had grown increasingly uncooperative, as if they no longer even belonged to him. Kuroko supposed that he should be grateful that at least his thoughts were his own, but perhaps things would be easier if they weren’t; at the very least he wouldn’t have to suffer any longer.

Reopening his eyes, he allowed them time to adjust to the lighting. It took quite some time, since the bluenette hadn’t had a visitor in days. Rolling his head to face the door, Kuroko willed his hazy orbs to lock onto the man – no, the _devil_ – he wanted dead. In all these years, he hadn’t given two shits about anything, and now more than anything else, he desired to see every last drop of blood seep from the man’s body. It was his fault that the bluenette – and probably the red-head, too – were in so much pain. Though if he were to let Akui in on this little fact, the man would probably be unbearably pleased. He probably wouldn’t let Kuroko hear the end of it, and trust him, the bluenette already hurt enough with his _own_ thoughts.

“Well, well…You’re looking wonderful, Kuroko-kun.” Sporting an irritating grin, Akui sauntered into the cell, hands clasped behind his back.

Giving the man a pointed look, Kuroko chose not to respond. Everything he had to say would only entertain Akui further, which the bluenette wasn’t in the business of doing.

“Hmmm…That look is telling me you would just _love_ to hear the great news I have!” Pointing one finger in the air, Akui bounced on the balls of his feet, looking every bit as disgusting as he sounded. Feeling a vein in his neck nearly burst, Kuroko couldn’t hold it in any longer. Gritting his teeth together, he gave the man the iciest scowl in his arsenal.

“Out with it already! I’m not getting any younger you know!” The bluenette snarled, venom clearly evident in his tone. Usually he wouldn’t take the bait, but lately he was always on edge and couldn’t control his own emotions.

Ha…he couldn’t believe he still had _emotions…_ How bothersome…

“Now, now…Retract your claws, kitty. You’ll _love_ what I have to say.” Cutting himself off, Akui glanced over at the bluenette, and with an annoying wink, continued.

“I just thought it was my duty to inform you of our current dilemma…” Pausing, Akui took three measured steps and squatted at Kuroko’s level. His lips spread open - revealing horribly yellow teeth – and stretched into a devilish smirk. “I thought you would be interested to know that _lover boy_ has arrived to pick you up.”

Rising to his feet, Akui left the room, metal doors clanging behind him. Kuroko sat in the silent obscurity, absolutely speechless. His eyes were saucer wide, and no longer lacked alertness. Gazing blankly into the darkness, the words played on repeat, drowning out everything else.

_‘He…came for me?’_

…..

Akashi had wracked his brain for over twenty minutes, and he still couldn’t come up with a way to… _dispose_ of Bear-san without making a scene. Even if he was confident in his own fighting abilities, the commotion would alert the other patrons, which wouldn’t be good. Even if this shitty place was in a dingy back alley on the outskirts of the city, there must be at least one person here decent enough to call the cops; which _most certainly_ would _not_ help Akashi. If fighting was out, so were guns and knives. The red-head had nothing!

“Haahh…”

Sighing heavily, he let his head plop onto the counter. What was he going to do? If he couldn’t even get into the backroom quietly, how would he complete the rest of the mission? This part would probably be the easiest! “Arghh…” After letting out a groan, he felt a smack on the back of his head. Jerking upright, Akashi was ready to kill whoever dared to hit him.

“Who-!”

Cut off right as he began, he watched as Momoi put a singular finger to her lips and winked. _‘Oh boy…What is this girl up to now?’_ Dreading what was to come, Akashi decided to take the risk and observe what the pinkette had in mind.

Snatching Akashi’s drink from his hand, she took a swig before soaking her fingers and rubbing the liquid around her neck and wrists. Raising an eyebrow, Akashi watched as she maneuvered her way through the crowd, stumbling towards Bear-san. Once she was in his vicinity, Momoi began to sway and giggle, “tripping” and falling into his arms.  
“Oh…*hiccup*…My b-bad…” Gripping his burly arms, the pinkette giggled and batted her eyelashes at the man, making him blush.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” The guard asked, seemingly concerned for her wellbeing. Unfortunately for poor Bear-san, Momoi apparently had a manipulative streak in her.

Laying her head on Bear-san’s chest, the pinkette’s fingers ghosted up and down his arm. Rising up on her tip-toes, Momoi whispered in his ear. “Won’t you help me to my car, Big Boy?” The girl purred, tugging on the man’s arm.

Akashi was surprised to see the big burly man blush like a teenage girl and lower his head, trailing behind the pinkette. Turning back towards the red-head, Momoi held up a taser and her cell phone, mouthing “call me later”. Since Akashi knew Momoi could handle the teddy bear, he simply nodded his head and took the chance to quickly and quietly slip through the door.

_‘It won’t be long now, Blue Eyes…I’ll find you, I promise…’_

…..

After Kuroko’s initial shock wore off, he began to freak out. If the red-head was here, that means Akui was going to kill him! That had been the plan from the beginning, before the bluenette went and fell in love…Oh no, oh no, oh no no no…

Mustering up what little strength he had in his entire body, Kuroko lifted himself onto his hands and knees. He began to half crawl, half drag himself across the floor, not even minding the new cuts appearing on his skin. The sharp rocks dug deep, embedding themselves in his palms. Letting out a whimper, he collapsed in front of the metal doors.

“Hah…hahh hah…” Panting heavily, Kuroko once again propped himself up on his knees, smacking the thick doors with his marred fists.

The bluenette didn’t know how long he pounded on the doors before his hands turned red, blood running down his arms and falling to the floor. It wasn’t long after that he lost all control of his limbs; arms hanging limply at his sides. Resting his forehead on the door, the bluenette screwed his eyes shut, attempting to hold back the onslaught of tears. Kuroko hadn’t cried in many years, but the thought of seeing the red-head’s lifeless body lay before him…well it gutted the bluenette.

Digging his teeth into his bottom lips, he let himself fall to the ground.

“Please… _please,_ don’t hurt him…”

 

…..

Kuroko didn’t know when he passed out, but apparently…he passed out…How does he know? Well he doesn’t remember anyone entering his cell, or how he got tied to a fucking chair _._ It wasn’t exactly pleasant, and the ropes chaffed into his already wounded skin. Honestly, Kuroko was about to go nuts. He was a mile beyond livid, and the fact that Akui was sitting right across from him with a shit-eating grin did nothing to placate him. Unbelievable, he knows.

“Tch…” Quietly clicking his tongue, the bluenette scowled.

Akui’s grin only spread further as he tauntingly waved a knife through the air, the blading glinting evilly in the cheap fluorescent lighting. Giving an internal eyeroll, Kuroko remained silent, waiting for the maniac to speak. The bluenette couldn’t say how many times he imagined that knife plunging deep into Akui’s aorta, or better yet, right through his fucking mouth.

“Here’s how things are going to play out, Kuroko- _kun._ We’re going to have a little game with Akashi.” Seeing the confusion splayed across Kuroko’s face, Akui bowed his head in a mock apology. “Oh, my bad. Akashi – your dearest _lover boy._ ” The grin was now a downright crazed leer as the devil raised from his seat.

With measured steps, Akui stalked in circles around Kuroko’s chair. “Like I said, we’ll be playing a little game with Akashi-kun.” Placing his mouth right near the bluenette’s ear, he continued. “I will be the hunter, Akashi will be my prey and you, my dear, you will be the bait.”

Kuroko managed to reign it in, but his eyes nearly flew open. He should’ve seen this coming! Of course he would be the bait. If what Akui was saying was true, then the whole reason Akashi was here was for him! Fan-fucking-tastic…Gritting his teeth, he had to use every last ounce of his composure to keep from bursting. Honestly, if his hands hadn’t been bound behind his back, he’d take that knife and shove it up Akui’s ass…

Grasping the ropes, Akui freed Kuroko from the chair, but his hands were still tied together. The man seemed to have known of the impending danger, and chose to have a safety net.

_‘Smart.’_

…..

Like Akashi had guessed, Akui and his men knew he was here. The red-head had managed to slip into the backroom with the help of Momoi, and from there he had found a hatch leading underground. Treading carefully, he had taken the dimly lit passage all the way to the end, eventually arriving at a labyrinth of doors and hallways. The lights led to one hallway, all the rest pitch black. Akashi knew it had to be a trap, but traps always had bait, right? And that meant that the bluenette was at the end of line, which is exactly where the red-head wanted to go…

 

…..

It wasn’t long before Kuroko could hear the sound of a single pair of footsteps echoing down the hall. Everything else was eerily quiet, which intensified the ominous feeling. As far as the bluenette could tell, only he and Akui were currently in this room. All his guards were sent away once Kuroko was in position; his position being held at gun point. Before this, though, Akui had been oh-so generous and had given the bluenette some food and water, so at least he could stand on his own. The man had also been kind enough to untie him, but it’s not like he had much strength to do anything anyway. Besides, he had a feeling he would need all his energy for what was to come.

Lost in thought as he was, Kuroko hadn’t realized the footsteps had stopped, and directly in front of their door. The metal hinges screamed as the door creaked open, revealing one of the most beautiful sights Kuroko had ever seen in his life. In fact, it almost brought tears to his eyes, seeing that wonderful flash of crimson peeking through the opening.

Akashi stepped through the door, gun raised and ready. The first thing that caught his attention was hair so blue it reminded one of the spring sky. Eyes widening a fraction, it took everything Akashi had to keep from going ballistic. There, in front of him, was the bluenette. Yes, it was wonderful, except for the fact that the bluenette was coated head to toe in scars and bruises, blood still leaking from fresh cuts. Not only that, but it looked like he would pass out at any moment. The red-head nearly pulled the trigger right then and there, if he hadn’t been stopped by the sight of a gun barrel screwed into the side of the bluenette’s head and Akui’s words.

“Ah ah ah…I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Akashi- _kun._ Who knows when my finger may spasm and accidentally pull this trigger? It’s been happening a lot recently, I’ve been considering going to a doctor…What do you think?”

“Enough with your bullshit. Tell me what you want…” The red-head growled every single word, making sure Akui knew just how much it would please Akashi to see him dead.

Clicking his tongue, Akui shook his head. “Now, now. There’s no need to be hasty. We have all the time in the world. Now if you’d just put down your gun, we can talk as civilized men.”

“You must be out of your fuc-”

“Let me rephrase. Place down your gun, and beautiful little Kuroko-kun here will no longer need to fear eating a bullet.”

Gritting his teeth, Akashi went over every possible scenario in his mind. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Akui might be lying, but what will happen if Akashi doesn’t comply? The red-head was fine risking his own life, but he would never play with the bluenette’s…ever.

“Tch…” Raising his hands, Akashi removed the clip from the gun and carefully placed them both on the ground, kicking it off to the side. Returning upright, he glared at Akui.

“A promise is a promise, after all.” Mimicking Akashi’s actions, Akui placed his gun of the ground a kicked it into the darkness.

Kuroko was confused. He was sure Akui wanted to kill the red-head, so why get rid of his gun? They were the only ones in this room, and he didn’t think-

No…no, wait a minute…Akui sounded awfully smug as he discarded his gun, but why? Maybe…maybe they weren’t the only ones in this room, which would mean…That would mean Akashi was in danger! Hastily glancing around the room, Kuroko searched for any sign that the three of them weren’t the only ones in the room.

Eyes darting all over, Kuroko nearly missed it. In fact, he was surprised he noticed it at all. The glare from the light kissing metal as it moved. Looking over his left shoulder, the bluenette caught sight of the end of a gun barrel, and it was pointing directly at Akashi.

What happened next played throughout Kuroko’s mind in slow motion…

Akui raised his right arm and shouted, “Now!”

The bluenette drove the back of his head into Akui’s chin, and dashed towards the red-head, tears streaming down his cheeks as he screamed at the tops of his lungs.

“AKASHI-KUN!!!”

Using every last bit of strength in his body, Kuroko sent all the power to his legs, sending himself crashing into the red-head’s body just as he heard a loud “pop” resound through the room.

Pain scorched throughout his chest as he collapsed in a heap on the ground, watching as the red-head conjured up a gun and shot both Akui and his guard. Forcing his blurry eyes to take in that beautiful red, the tears wouldn't stop. Opening his mouth, no words came, and neither did the oxygen.

Kuroko could do nothing as the red-head scooped him up in his arms, a warm liquid falling from his eyes and onto the bluenette’s face. Lifting one blood-stained hand, Kuroko gently stroked the red-head’s cheek leaving a smudge of crimson behind. A peaceful smile graced the bluenette’s lips as his arm fell to the side, heavy eyelids drooping shut. The next thing Kuroko knew…

The world went _black_ …


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I left you guys on a cliffhanger in the last chapter, I decided to give you a treat and post again. I don't know if this chapter will make things any better though, since I almost cried writing it... :`(
> 
> Anyway, here you go, another update!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> (P.S. Let me know what you think!)

“Tetsuya, dear. Come over here. It’s time for dinner.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Tetsuya let the ball roll out of his hands and onto the ground. Standing up, the little bluenette patted down his clothes, making sure there was no sign of dirt. Once he was finished, he turned towards the house catching sight of his mother on the patio.

Standing in the doorway was Kuroko Kana, a beautiful woman in her twenties, smiling down at the child. She had long, silky blue hair that almost blended with the sky and wide, doe-like eyes to match. Her demeanor was soft and subdued as she patiently waited for her little boy; arms wide open.

“Coming, Kaa-chan!”

A large grin split open Tetsuya’s face as he pushed his little legs to go as fast as they could, nearly stumbling to the ground a few times. Nevertheless, the tiny boy was all smiles, face brighter than the sun. Reaching his mother, he flung himself into her arms, giggling when she lifted him high and twirled around.

“Oh, look at you! You’re covered in dirt!” Giving the boy a stern look, both mother and son broke out into a fit of giggles moments later. “Go wash your hands. We’ll eat when Oto-san gets home, okay?”

“Okay!” Wiggling out of his mother’s arms, Tetsuya dashed off towards the bathroom. Flying down the hallway, he nearly crashed into his father as he stepped through the front door. Side-stepping the human bullet, the man scooped his son up in his arms.

“Woah, woah! Where’s the fire?” Letting out a small laugh, Kuroko Ryosuke lifted his son in the air, watching as realization dawned on his five-year-old face.

 “Oto-san! You’re home!” After his dad placed him on the floor once more, Tetsuya ran back into the kitchen, latching on to his mother’s leg. “Kaa-chan! Oto-san is home!” Beaming up at the woman, the little tike bounced up and down with excitement. Not long after, Ryosuke entered the kitchen, hugging both his wife and son.

Ryosuke was in his late twenties, and unlike his wife and son, had wavy brown hair and downturned, soft green eyes. He was rather fit, and had muscular arms. Like his wife, he was easy on the eyes.

Sighing, Kana shook her head. What was she going to do with these boys? “Alright, alright. Both of you go wash your hands and then we can eat, deal?”

“Deal!” Taking off once again, Ryosuke and Kana watched as Tetsuya disappeared around the corner. Smile vanishing from her face, Kana turned towards her husband. “Dear, are you sure you want to do this? You’ll be taking a big risk. Never mind me and the group, but what about that little boy?” Her tone was hushed as she motioned in the direction Tetsuya had gone. Worry was etched into her face, permanently carving lines into her beautiful skin.

Taking his wife in his arms, Ryosuke pulled her into his chest. “I’m sorry Kana, but the Boss has been taking things too far lately. I fear for the group’s future if he stays in power. I know it will be a big risk, but I’ll protect you and Tetsuya…” Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he straightened up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kana in silence.

 

…..

Stirring awake, Tetsuya’s eyes shot open. The wind howled ferociously, frightening the boy. Crawling out of bed, he grabbed his stuffed puppy, clutching it tightly to his chest. Opening his bedroom door, he saw that the hallway was pitch black, except for the occasional bolt of lightning that lit up the whole house. Tetsuya had always been afraid of storms, and whenever one occurred, he would always sleep with his parents.

Shuffling through the hallway, the little bluenette reached his parents room. Quietly opening the door, he made his way over to the bed, climbing on top. The movement caused his mother to awaken and sit up.

“Tetsuya baby…What is it?”

“Kaa-chan…” He mumbled, crawling over to her open arms. “Can I sleep with you and Oto-san?” He pleaded, locking Kana’s arm in a vice grip.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she laid back down. “Alright, come here.” Patting the space between her and Ryosuke, Kana opened her arms for her son.

Listening as his wife and son’s breathing slowed, Ryosuke stared out the window at the flashing lighting. He didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, or next week, or next month…But he just hoped that he could keep these two safe. Rolling over, Ryosuke gathered up his wife and son, placing a kiss to both of their heads. With the rumbling thunder as his guide, he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of his beautiful wife and smiling son.

 

…..

“Oto-san! Kaa-chan, look!”

Flying down the hallway, Tetsuya paraded into the living room. Both his mother and father were on the couch, smiling as the bluenette modeled his new school uniform. Today was his first day of school, and Tetsuya couldn’t be more excited. He had even woken up at three in the morning, babbling about all the funs activities he would do later that day. His parents had been a little tired and exasperated, but eventually fell into the little boy’s pace and began smiling. Tetsuya’s cheerfulness was just so contagious, and they couldn’t stay mad at him.

Twirling and spinning around the room, Tetsuya’s smile never left his face. His parents had been a little reluctant on letting him attend a public school, but the boy couldn’t be happier. He couldn’t wait to make friends and play all sorts of games. Not to mention he loved reading, and classrooms would surely have a lot of books, right?

“Kaa-chan, can you do my tie?” The bluenette pleaded as he walked over to Kana.

A hurt expression washed over Ryosuke’s face as he mock cried. “Why’d you ask Kaa-chan? Oto-san does his own tie every day…You would normally ask Oto-san, right?” Burying his face in his hands, Ryosuke peeked through his fingers, trying to catch a glimpse of Tetsuya’s reaction.

Jutting out his bottom lip, the bluenette crossed his arms. “Oto-san is a liar. I see Kaa-chan do Oto-san’s tie all the time. Lying is a sin!” Dropping his tie on the floor, Tetsuya ran around in circles, yelling “Oto-san is a liar!” at the top of his lungs.

Attempting to hold back her laughter, Kana eventually lost the battle, letting out a loud chuckle. “Hahaha!” Tears streamed down her eyes as she gathered her little boy in her arms, returning to the couch.

“Tetsuya is right, dear.” Regaining her composure, Kana proceeded to demonstrate how to tie a tie.

Pouting, Ryosuke fell onto his side, bringing his knees to his chest. “Shouldn’t the son typically idolize their dad? Why does he always go to you?”

“Stop acting like a child, Ryosuke…” Sighed Kana.

“Oto-san is a child!” Bouncing away from his mom, Tetsuya leaned over his dad, placing a kiss to his cheek and giggling. “Hehe…” Revealing a glaring smile, he ran out of the living room.

“Geez, what am I going to do with him?” Ryosuke sighed. Despite his words, a wide smile of his own split open his face. Even a mobster like him couldn’t resist that child’s infectious happiness.

Shaking her head, Kana rose from the couch. She still had to make Tetsuya’s lunch before he went off to school, and since it was his first day, she would go all out! Leaning over, Kana placed a kiss on Ryosuke’s other cheek, following her son out of the room afterwards.

 

…..

“Bye Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun! Bye Satsuki-chan!”

Waving goodbye to his new friends, Tetsuya dashed out of the classroom. He had a great day, and he couldn’t wait to share it with his mom and dad. They did all sorts of things. They did arts and crafts, and reading, and singing, and they even went outside to play. It was so fun! Tetsuya had also made a few friends pretty quickly, and they were all jealous of his lunch. He had felt so proud.

Daiki-kun was a little lazy, but he came to life when they went outside. No one could beat him at basketball, he was crazy good! Even Ryouta-kun who was able to grasp his moves pretty quickly didn’t stand a chance. Tetsuya had sat off to the side watching with Satsuki-chan. They got along really well, and laughed together when Ryouta-kun slipped on the ball and fell on his face. The four of them sat together at lunch, laughing and joking around the whole time.

Tetsuya didn’t understand why his parents hadn’t wanted him to go to school at first, but he was glad that they eventually gave in. He had so much fun and laughed so much that his cheeks hurt.

Running down the sidewalk, Tetsuya stumbled a few times; falling on his butt once. Not once did the smile ever leave his face, though; that is, until he reached his house. There were some suspicious cars in the driveway, and the front door was kicked in. Even the mailbox was busted; the picture he drew of him and his parents bashed beyond recognition. Being as young as he was, these signs didn’t register in his brain. He was too young and naïve; didn’t have enough experience in life to sense the danger that saturated the air.

Walking through the front door, Tetsuya heard his mother scream. Dropping his bag, he ran in the direction of her voice. “Kaa-chan!”

Yelling for his mother, the little bluenette ran into the living room, only to be met with a foot to his stomach. “Hgh!” Gagging, he heard his mother scream his name.

“Tetsuya!”

Wet blue eyes finding his mother’s, there were tears staining her cheeks. Kana was plastered to the table, a man standing directly behind her, a large fist buried in her hair. Looking further into the kitchen, his father was being held on the ground, a gun directed at the back of his head. He yelled Kana’s and Tetsuya’s names over and over, his eyes red with tears as well.

Pushing himself off the ground, Tetsuya tried to run to his mother. “K-Kaa-chan! *hic* Kaa-chan! *sniff*…” One of the men standing near his mother grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the floor.

“Listen, brat. Don’t get involved unless you want some as well.” The man growled, voice rough and gravely.

Instead of being frightened, Tetsuya glared at the man, kicking his little legs at his face. One swing got lucky, catching the man in the jaw.

“Fucking brat!”

Throwing Tetsuya to the ground, he gave a full swing of his leg, once again impacting his stomach. The bluenette coughed up a ball of blood, staining the floor and his hands a deep scarlet.

“Haaahhh…haahh…”

“Tetsuya!” Hearing his mother call his name, he tried to control his wheezing as he once again crawled towards her. He watched his mother’s face, witnessing the flood of tears pouring from her eyes. Nevertheless, she gave him a smile, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay; that she was fine.

“Tetsuya! Don’t watch!” Ryosuke shouted as another man stepped near his mother, a long blade in his hands.

Confused, Tetsuya tilted his head as he kept moving – slowly and painfully – towards his mother. The whole while, his eyes were trained on her face; only thinking about being with her again. He had always been a momma’s boy, especially since his dad had been away a lot. Not that he didn’t love his dad as well, but the bluenette had always been extremely close with his mom. They did everything together and told each other anything and everything. They read together and bathed together. They even played pranks on his dad together. Not only was Kana his mother, but she was his best friend as well.

Watching as the man with the blade approached Kana, Tetsuya reached a hand out towards her. He watched as she put the brightest smile on her face, whispering the last words she would ever speak.

“Tetsuya, baby. Mamma loves you…” Closing her eyes, the tears still steadily streamed, contradicting the small gracing her lips. Just as Tetsuya was about to open his mouth, the man with the sword raised it high above his head.

“LOOK AWAY, TETSUYA!”

Despite his father’s words, the bluenette’s eyes were glued to his mother. They stayed trained on her face, even when the blade swung down, slicing through her neck like it was butter. Blood sprayed across Tetsuya’s face, who had just reached the edge of the table. The bluenette watched as his mother’s body fell to the ground, her head still on the table. He stood for a long while, submerged deep in shock. Eventually he realized what had happened, letting out a heart wrenching scream.

“KAA-CHAN!!!” Falling to his knees, Tetsuya sobbed, clutching his heart.

Ryosuke screwed his eyes shut, driving his forehead into the tile. It had been his fault that Kana had been killed. If he hadn’t tried to weed out the psychos in the group, she’d be alive and smiling with her little boy in her arms!

“You didn’t think you’d get away with just that, right?” A high-pitched voice resounded through the kitchen. A woman walked through the doorway, a sinister grin morphing her already disfigured face. The men who had been holding Ryosuke down spread out his arms, pinning them to the floor. Kneeling in front of him, the woman gripped his chin. “Oh no, honey. It’s gonna be much, much worse.” Letting out a cackle, the woman rose to her feet, pulling a chair from the table.

“Let the fun begin, boys.”

 

…..

Tetsuya sat in a daze, soaked in blood. The men and that horrid woman had finally left to go eat or something, and his father had finally stopped screaming. The bluenette was sitting beside his mother, holding her hand. He wasn’t sure if his father was alive or not, but he no longer had arms or legs. The men had cut off his fingers and toes one by one, and then move on to his arms and legs. Instead of using a knife like they had been, they used a saw, making the process so much worse. Tetsuya had listened as his father screamed away his voice, eventually passing out due to the pain.

Staring at the blood all over the floor, the bluenette began to speak.

“Oto-san, Kaa-chan, guess what? I had so much fun…at school today…” Trailing off, the room was silent once more. The tears were still streaming down his blank face as he opened his mouth again, recounting his day.

“…and then I met Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun, and Satsuki-chan. Kaa-chan would like Satsuki-chan, she’s really sweet. Oto-san would probably like Daiki-kun and Ryouta-kun, they both like basketball. I’m sure they’d let…you play with them. Kaa-chan and Satsuki-chan and I could make us all snacks…It’d be so much fun…” Trailing off again, he looked out the window at the brilliant blue sky.

“Ne…wouldn’t it be fun?”

 

…..

Eventually, those people came back.

“Ah ah…Looks like he finally kicked the bucket.” The nasty woman sighed, plopping down on the couch, flipping through Tetsuya and his mother’s favorite book.

“Uhh, ma’am? What’re we gonna do with the kid?” One of the goons asked, pointing down at the bluenette.

“Huh? What kid?” Standing up, the woman walked into the kitchen and caught sight of Tetsuya. “Ahh for fucks sake, they had a brat too? Fantastic, just what I need.” Ranting, the woman paced around the kitchen. Suddenly, she halted, turning towards the bluenette.

“I have the perfect idea. We’ll sell the kid. I know someone who’s interested in that kind of stuff.” Clapping her hands together, she walked out of the room. “Grab the kid and let’s go, the clean-up crew will be here soon.

Tetsuya didn’t struggle as one of the men yanked him up by the arm, throwing him over his shoulder. All he did was stare at his mother and father as he got further and further away. Waving his tiny little hand, he whispered goodbye.

“Bye Kaa-chan, bye Oto-san…I’m going now…”

 

…..

**_“Ahh…When did I forget about Kaa-chan and Oto-san…Probably around the time I was sent to my third owner, I think…That would mean I was…ten? Hmm…who knows…”_ **

**_“…When did I forget that I used to smile when I was happy? That I used to laugh? When did I forget how to cry when I was hurt…When did I stop feeling hurt? When did the physical pain disappear? When did I…stop caring?”_ **

**_“Why have things turned out like this? I wonder how many times I asked myself that question as a child…Hmm…”_ **

**_“Let’s see…Akui was my…fifth owner? I think I’ve been with him since I was twenty…Wait, how old am I now? How long has it been? How long has it been, Kaa-chan? Since I’ve seen you? Since I’ve heard your voice? Tasted your cooking? Been held in your arms? How long has it been, since I played with Oto-san? Or since we celebrated our birthdays together…When were our birthdays? When is my birthday? Ne, Oto-san, Okaa-san…When…?”_ **

****

.....

Staring at the stark white walls, Akashi listened to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. It had been a week – a whole fucking _week_ – since he had saved the bluenette. Ha…Can he even say saved when the bluenette was in the state he was? He had been in a medical induced coma since he had been rushed to the hospital. As he waited for the ambulance to arrive, tears streamed down Akashi’s face the whole time. The red-head was pretty sure Momoi had walked in with Aomine and Kise at some time. While he never turned his attention away from the bluenette, his ears did perk up when he heard the three of them gasp. Apparently, they had met the bluenette before as children…His name was Kuroko Tetsuya…A beautiful name for a beautiful person…

Akashi refused to leave the hospital, which of course meant that he didn’t go to work. Frankly, he couldn’t give two shits about anything beside the person lying on the bed beside him. They could fire him for all he cared, nothing even mattered. If the red-head couldn’t even protect the one person he loved, then how could he protect the public? Besides, there was no way he would leave Kuroko’s side. Who knows what would happen if he did. In fact, the first few days he had stayed in his blood-stained clothes until one of the nurses insisted he change into a pair of scrubs…

Leaning back in the recliner, Akashi turned his head towards the bluenette, recalling his father’s words from earlier. Surprisingly, he hadn’t said a word to reprimand Akashi, although he might have just been saving it for later. What he did say, though, broke the red-head’s heart even further. Apparently, when Masaomi was still a detective, he worked a certain case…A case involving the Kuroko family.

The father had been a member of one of the local mafia group’s leadership. Not liking the corrupt dealings of the boss at the time, he tried to overthrow her. Retaliating, she sent a few of her goons to the Kuroko household where they proceeded to rape and murder the mother, with the father following. They had a son named Kuroko Tetsuya, who wasn’t present at the scene. No matter how far and wide the police searched, his body was never found. He was presumed dead, but here he was, lying on this hospital bed in a coma. Not only that, but he had stolen Akashi’s heart…

Closing his eyes, the red-head refused to let anymore tears escaped. He had shed enough when Kuroko first got shot. Right now, he needed to be strong; and optimistic. Although that was hard, considering what the doctor had told him the night Kuroko was admitted to the hospital.

After the initial surgery to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet from the bluenette’s chest was completed, the surgeon had pulled Akashi aside. He explained the bluenette’s condition, mentioning four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a nearly shattered femur, and a broken clavicle. Just listening to the injuries one after the other was like a shot to the red-head’s heart, and he had a tough time to keep the tears from forming. When the doctor had left the room, he had broken down, collapsing to the floor. He didn’t know long he sat there on the ground crying before Kise, Aomine, and Momoi came to fetch him. They had originally wanted him to go home and rest, but seeing that he would never agree to that, they reluctantly told him the bluenette’s room number. The red-head had immediately dashed to his room, not even bothering to eat and even ignoring the nurses and other personnel telling him not to run in the halls.

Akashi had been beside Kuroko’s side the whole time, talking to him; even though he wouldn’t respond. The red-head had told him about his mother, and how she disappeared when he was fifteen. She had been kidnapped, and it took them several years to even find her body. His father had never been the same after her disappearance, becoming unbelievably strict and unforgiving. Akashi had sworn that he wouldn’t let something like that happen again, and so he became a detective. He had hoped he could prevent others from going through what his family did, which was why he was so obsessed with the trafficking case from the beginning. He also told Kuroko what he thought when he first caught sight of him in the bar.

“Ne, did you know? You took my breath away when I first saw you. You were magnificently beautiful; a star shining in the darkness of that dingy bar…I guess that’s why I just snapped when those guys kept harassing you…” Trailing off, Akashi remembered their first encounter.

A small smile appearing on his lips, he continued. “You know, that night I spent with you was the best of my life. Laying out, underneath the stars and talking about meaningless things…It was so much fun…Hey, did you know? I couldn’t take my eyes off you…You just sparkled under the moonlight…”

Stopping, Akashi took a breath. “You know, I really didn’t mean to take you to that hotel…it just happened, although I guess I should be grateful. I saw so much of you…You’re beautiful you know…All of you…Every inch of your skin, I love it all…”

Kneeling beside the bluenette’s bed, he laced their fingers together, placing a kiss on Kuroko’s.

“Hey…Did you know…?” The tears slowly fell from his eyes as he spoke. “I love you, you know? Ever since I first laid my eyes on you…”

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he climbed in bed beside the bluenette and placed a kiss on his cold cheek.

“Ne, Tetsuya…Tetsuya, I love you…So please, _please…_ Please Tetsuya… _Come back to me_ …”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the lyrics to the song presented in this chapter. In case any of you want to listen to it - which you should because it's a good song and fits the mood - the song is Lay me down by Sam Smith.
> 
> Okaayyy...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! :)

After finally being forced out of the bluenette’s room so the doctors could run a few tests, Akashi wandered aimlessly through the halls of the hospital. It was now the second week that Kuroko had been in a coma, and the red-head himself had been slowly deteriorating. He hadn’t been back to work yet, but it’s not like he’d be of any use anyway…Right now, he couldn’t even function properly. Approaching the nurse’s station, Akashi heard some familiar voices. Recognizing Aomine and Kise speaking with a nurse, the red-head hid behind a pillar.

“…some questions…Akui’s condition…room 215?”

Catching bits and pieces of the conversation, Akashi’s attention zeroed in on one major detail…He was in room 215. Snapping out of his zombie-like trance, Akashi took off with a new determination in his step…

 

…..

Pushing the door open, the red-head closed it gently. Facing the bed, Akashi’s eyes narrowed – sharp and deadly. Approaching, he watched as the man’s eyes slowly fluttered open, pure shock flooding his expression. Akashi watched as the man desperately struggled, body not cooperating. He couldn’t even find it within him to smirk, the disgust and bile just kept rising in his throat.

Apparently, when Akashi had shot Akui, the bullet missed all major organs, but lodged itself deep within his spine. The man was now paralyzed from the neck down, though the red-head wasn’t satisfied. In fact, he wouldn’t be satisfied until Akui died a very slow, very painful death by his hands. Gritting his teeth, Akashi had to take several deep breaths to regain some of his composure. Standing in front of the man who tortured the one he loved…well, would any man be able to keep a level head? No, probably not.

Inching closer to the bed, Akashi loomed over Akui. His eyes were burning with a rage that contradicted his calm façade. Watching as the man’s eyes swam with fear, Akashi slowly coiled a fist around the tube leading to the oxygen mask strapped to his face. Taking in every little twitch of Akui’s face, the red-head slowly tighted his grip, cutting off the air supply. Akashi would admit it, he lost all control. He honestly only wanted to come and take a look at this deranged man, but it was just too much. Thinking of _his_ bluenette lying on the bed, not even having the ability to open his eyes yet while this man could – even if he couldn’t move anything else – well, the red-head snapped. Akashi wanted to watch as this man suffered, struggling for his very life as he stared into his furious crimson orbs. To be honest, seeing Akui’s face take on a bluish hue gave the red-head immense satisfaction.

Releasing the tube slightly, he allowed some oxygen to travel through the mask and to Akui’s parched lungs. Once some color returned to his cheeks, Akashi again cut off the supply, enjoying seeing Akui try to squirm. Try being the key word. While he wasn’t dead – which Akashi so desperately wanted – at least he would never be able to move again. Thinking about it now, at least the man would be tortured for the rest of his miserable life.

Hearing the door creak open, Akashi’s fist coiled even tighter, eyes never leaving Akui’s. The red-head could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it was Aomine and Kise, but he didn’t care. In fact, he leaned closer, mouthing, “Count yourself lucky, but never blessed. One day, I will come for you, and I _will_ kill you…”

Witnessing Akashi looming over Akui, Aomine ran towards the bed. Grabbing the red-head’s arms, he told Kise to pry away his hand. “Are you out of your fucking mind?!” He shouted.

Akashi could hear his words, but they didn’t register in his brain. He only watched as Akui’s face turned a darker shade of blue. Smirk finally adorning his face, he loosened his grip, allowing Aomine to pull him away. Dragging the red-head out of the room, Aomine nearly punched him in the face. He knew Akashi always had a screw loose but damn, he didn’t think he’d _actually_ try to kill the guy. Slamming the smaller man against the wall, the tanned male’s voice resonated through the empty halls. “What the fuck did you think you were doing?! You’re not even supposed to be in his room! I know how you feel, but there are some things you can’t fucking do!” Aomine boomed, gripping Akashi’s forearm and leaving angry red marks.

“…”

The silence stretched out as Akashi merely pinned Aomine with his cat-like orbs. Pushing the taller man away, the red-head took slow, measured steps; backing Aomine against the wall. With their positions reversed, he began to speak just as Kise exited the room.

“Listen to me very carefully, _Daiki._ ” Lowly growling his name, Akashi pressed on. “You don’t fucking _understand_ how I am feeling right now, so allow me to enlighten you.” Backing away, the red-head twisted on his heel and threw his arms in the air.

“The only person in this world that I have ever loved is in a fucking _coma_ right now because of that lunatic. As if that wasn’t enough, let me tell you what was done to him before he was _shot in the chest…_ ” Turning back around, he slid down the wall, plopping to the ground. “He was tortured for _weeks_ until I _finally_ found him…You know, the doctor told me it was amazing…A freaking _miracle_ that he was even able to _stand_ , let alone push me out of the bullet’s path…Can you believe that? He has a nearly _shattered_ femur and he saved my life…Haha…”

Letting out a pained laugh, Akashi rested his head in the crook of his elbow.

“…Akashi-” Beginning to speak, Aomine was cut off by the red-head.

“Ha…that’s not all. He also has several broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and a punctured lung…As I held him in my arms telling him that everything would be alright, that I was there, he could hardly even _breathe_ …Do you _understand_ how I felt as I watched him struggle to live? Do you?!” Raising his voice, the red-head stared Aomine directly in the eyes.

Standing up, Akashi threaded his fingers into his hair, a distressed smile appearing on his face. “Do you _fucking understand_ how I feel to see the man I love lay motionless on that bed day after day?”

Laughing, the red-head began to walk down the hallway, back to his coworkers. Pausing, he turned around with a singular tear trailing down his face. “No…No you don’t _understand_ how I feel, Daiki…So don’t you _dare_ claim that you _do…_ You will _never_ understand how I am feeling right now...”

With those parting words, Akashi once again shuffled down the hallway, never once looking back. Aomine and Kise were left speechless, only able to stare at the red-head’s retreating form, thinking about his words.

 

…..

_“…So please, please…Please Tetsuya…Come back to me…”_

**_I’m right here, Akashi. I swear I am!_ **

**_I wanted so desperately to reach out to him, but it’s like my body is not my own. No matter how hard I try, my eyes just won’t open. No matter how I struggle, my limbs lay motionless on this bed. He’s right there…Right there and in so much pain, and I can’t even tell him that it’s alright. That I’m right beside him, that I can hear him. This must be some new form of torture, and let me tell you, it is the worst I have ever faced._ **

**_Being forced to hear him beg me to wake up, and listen as he cries by my side. I have already resigned myself to a life of pain, but he doesn’t deserve this. How must he feel watching me every day? How must he feel when he talks to me and I don’t answer? When he kisses me and I don’t respond? When he refuses to even eat because I can’t either?_ **

**_I can’t tell you how he must be feeling, but being in a half-conscious state like this, I am miserable. It breaks my heart every time he talks to me, or holds my hand…Ha…I may not be able to physically cry but my soul is. Its crying out for him and he’s crying out for me…_ **

****

…..

It had been a month since Kuroko had been admitted to the hospital, and Akashi had since returned to work. About two and a half weeks after the bluenette’s surgery, the red-head’s father forced him to return, though Akashi still visited the hospital every day after work. He hadn’t even completed any overtime, which was a shock considering he was usually the last one to leave the office on most occasions. Lately, however, the red-head was always the first to leave. All his coworkers could tell that things were different, even those who didn’t know the circumstances.

The usual go-getter Akashi Seijuurou now only quietly worked on the cases sent his way. Ever since he returned, he hadn’t even made threats, which was enough to alert even the densest of people. Although Akashi was always the first to leave, he always efficiently completed his work. Even so, seeing the fiery red-head subdued and expressionless dragged down the whole office’s mood. Today was another one of those days, where Akashi was leaving as soon as he could, no doubt rushing off to the hospital.

“Ne…Do you think he’s alright, Aomineicchi?” Kise inquired, a troubled expression crossing his usually bright features.

Sighing, Aomine shook his head. “Does he seem alright to you? Besides, how the hell would I know? He hasn’t spoken a word to me since that night in the hospital…” Trailing off, the bluenette laid his forehead on his desk and closed his eyes. Truthfully, he was worried about the red-head as well. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid he’d say something to make an ass of himself again and only hurt Akashi more. Yes, believe it or not, Aomine didn’t want to see the red-head hurting like he was. Like Akashi had said, Aomine didn’t know how he felt. There was no possible way he could.

After the red-head had told Aomine off, he really felt like shit. While he had his suspicions, he hadn’t known that Akashi loved Kuroko and that just made things so much worse. Akashi was right, Aomine didn’t know how it felt to watch the person he loved waste away on a hospital bed. Though the red-head would never admit it, the bluenette knew that he had begged Kuroko to wake up on several occasions. The tanned man had gone to get Akashi so he could eat, and he had stopped at the door when he heard the red-head speaking. Listening to his words, Aomine felt even his own heart break from the sheer anguish in his voice. After hearing that, he just couldn’t approach Akashi anymore. He had no right to say anything, given that Kuroko could make the ever-calm Akashi Seijuurou feel so much _emotion._

Sighing, Aomine lifted his head and looked over at Kise. He had found someone else to bother, apparently, seeing as the poor Megane looked like he was about to burst. Sometimes, the bluenette couldn’t tell whether Kise actually cared or not. The blonde had a flippant attitude, and he was overdramatic to boot. Who knew if he actually gave a shit? Well, it’s not like it really mattered to the Aomine. Glancing over at the clock, the bluenette realized he had been lost in thought for quite some time. It had been a while since Akashi left, hadn’t it? Facing the computer screen, Aomine decided to finish a bit more paperwork before heading home himself. Hopefully a miracle would happen and Kuroko would wake up. Not only would it boost Akashi’s mood, but the whole office’s as well.

 

…..

Shuffling out of the office, Akashi glanced up at the sky. The clouds that began to form were ominous, foretelling the thunderstorm that would soon happen. The rumbling had started some time ago, and Akashi felt each vibration deep within his very core. Lately he had felt so listless; so _empty._ With every visit to the hospital, he dug himself deeper. The red-head never knew that he could feel this way; like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. He had been feeling so many new emotions lately; first falling in love and now complete desolation. His soul was crying and yearning for the bluenette. How had things turned out this way? Akashi had been working a single case, and now he was in love? Not only was he in love, but now his heart was being torn to pieces watching his beloved lay soulless on a hospital bed.

Akashi should have never let him go that day. He should’ve chased the bluenette out of the hotel, tracked him down, wrapped him in his arms and never let him go. The current situation never would have happened if Akashi hadn’t just let him leave without even trying to follow him…

Steps faltering, the red-head looked up once he felt a drop of rain land on his face. The weather perfectly matched his current emotions and the turmoil raging through his body. Not long after the first drop touched down did the sky begin to pour buckets. Closing his eyes, Akashi didn’t move and just let the water wash over his body. Sighing, the red-head began to slowly walk the rest of the distance to the parking garage. By the time he reached his car, he was absolutely soaked to the skin. Hurling his coat into the passenger seat, Akashi slid behind the steering wheel.

For a moment, he didn’t move. For some reason, he felt that he couldn’t go to the hospital yet. If he did, Akashi knew for sure that he would break down. His carefully constructed walls would rupture and come tumbling down, and he just wasn’t ready to face that yet. Jamming the key into the ignition, he put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. Stopping in the middle of the road, a thought suddenly crossed Akashi’s mind. His destination set, the red-head slammed on the gas, squealing out of the garage.

Swerving out onto the slippery road, the tires grabbed the pavement, allowing Akashi to easily accelerate again. Not even caring about his speed, the red-head put his whole weight behind the gas petal, sinking it to the floor. The scenery flew passed in a grey blur; the rain buffeting desperately against the windshield. Turning a knob on his dashboard, the radio roared to life.

**_“…And it’s hard, the days just seem so dark…”_ **

Listening to the lyrics of the song streaming from the speakers, tears began rolling down Akashi’s cheeks.

**_“…The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you…”_ **

Akashi’s knuckles began to turn white as he clutched the steering wheel, attempting to hold back the emotions threatening to burst forth.

**_“…Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_ **

**_No words can explain, the way I’m missing you_ **

**_Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside_ **

**_These tears, they tell their own story…”_ **

Barreling down the road, the red-head plunged his teeth into his lips, blood joining with the tears rapidly trailing down his face.

**_“…You told me not to cry when you were gone_ **

**_But the feeling’s overwhelming, it’s much too strong_ **

**_Can I lay by your side…”_ **

Gritting his teeth, Akashi tried to swallow a whimper.

**_“…Next to you, you…_ **

**_And make sure you’re alright_ **

**_I’ll take care of you,_ **

**_And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight…”_ **

Choking on a sob, the tears continued to rush down his cheeks, staining them in sorrow.

**_“…I’m reaching out to you_ **

**_Can you hear my call_ **

**_This hurt that I’ve been through_ **

**_I’m missing you, missing you like crazy…”_ **

The lyrics penetrated his heart, seeping down to his very core.

**_“…Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ **

**_And make sure you’re alright_ **

**_I’ll take care of you,_ **

**_And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight…”_ **

Slamming on the breaks, the car came skidding to a stop. Throwing his head back, Akashi let out an agonizing cry as the tears fell ever faster.

**_“…Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_ **

**_Lay me down tonight_ **

**_Lay me by your side_ **

**_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you…”_ **

Curling his knees into his chest, the red-head buried his head between them. The rain beating on the car and the lyrics flowing through his ears assaulted him from all directions; tearing down his calm façade. As his tormented cries resonated through the car, the welled-up emotions finally burst forth…

 

…..

Trudging through the park, the downpour continued. After a while, Akashi had left his car and walked along the paved path. This was the park where the red-head had first brought Kuroko to get some fresh air. They talked for what seemed like hours about everything and nothing. Laying out under the stars, Akashi had felt so content and so… _happy_ , something he hadn’t ever really felt before. Speaking to the bluenette, Akashi quickly got to understand just how intelligent and interesting a person he was, and he couldn’t help falling in love.

The bluenette was witty and charming, and wasn’t afraid of a challenge – which he proved throughout the many debates they had that night. He was the first person to have Akashi at a loss for words, and believe it or not, it was a really good feeling. The red-head also liked the smug little smirk that danced across Kuroko’s lips whenever Akashi was stumped. It was so cute, Akashi had a hard time resisting pushing the bluenette down.

Approaching the location where they had sprawled out under the stars the first night they met, the red-head’s steps faltered. His eyes emptily gazed at the spot, his consciousness lost to a memory.

_“It’s so clear out tonight. Don’t you think the stars are pretty?” Kuroko observed, turning his head in Akashi’s direction._

_Scoffing, he let out a mocking snort. “You’re a romanticist, aren’t you?” Akashi returned, a smirk playing on his lips as he returned the other’s gaze._

_Giving a little huff, Kuroko sat up with a pout on his lips. “Oh really? I’m the romanticist?” He began, a mischievous tone to his voice._

_Wondering where this was going, Akashi offered a reply. “Yes, you are.”_

_A smirk arose on the bluenette’s face as he crawled towards the red-head on his hands and knees. Hovering over Akashi’s head, he stared into beautiful crimson eyes. “If that’s so, who was the one who_ begged _me to take this evening stroll under the moonlight with him, hmm?” He teased, mouth slanting to one side and a thin, blue eyebrow arching. “And who, may I ask, was the one who oh-so generously took off his jacket and offered it to me? Hmm…” The bluenette hummed, as if contemplating who it had been. An imaginary lightbulb appeared over his head as he pointed one finger in the air, solving the mystery._

_“I do believe it was you, my dear.” Kuroko mocked, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to Akashi’s forehead before jumping up and darting out of the red-head’s reach._

_The laughter that rang through Akashi’s ears as he chased the bluenette was like a beautiful symphony. Capturing his target, he wrapped his arms around him from behind. Digging his fingers into the bluenette’s side, Kuroko squirmed and laughed._

_“L-let me go!”_

_“As you wish…” Akashi replied placing a kiss to the bluenette’s neck before releasing him._

_Falling to the ground, Kuroko panted as he tried to regain his breath. Patting the grass next to him, a small smile graced his lips when the red-head obediently laid beside him. He stroked the bluenette’s hair gently, relishing in the light that shone in those cerulean eyes…_

Akashi could still remember the feel of Kuroko’s skin and the silkiness of his hair beneath his fingers. Rolling his hand into a fist, the red-head brought it to his chest as he knelt to the ground. He could remember that night as if it was yesterday, so why… _why_ wasn’t the bluenette with him? Why weren’t they together like they had been before? How come Akashi could no longer hear Kuroko’s laughter? How come he couldn’t quite remember the sound?

So many questions swirled in his head, it was almost overwhelming.

When would he wake up? Was he _ever_ going to wake up?

At that question, Akashi halted. He would not allow himself to think of that possibility. No…It wasn’t even a possibility…It _couldn’t_ be. There was no way. The bluenette _would_ wake up and they’d be together once more – Akashi was absolutely certain of it…

He was certain…but why did he feel this way? Like his heart was missing? Like the blood in his veins had ceased flowing and the air was no longer circulating? Akashi was parched, like a man stranded in the desert, and he needed Kuroko to save him. The bluenette was his salvation.

Collapsing onto his back, the red-head gazed up at the stars – or at least what he could see through the rain and clouds. The water droplets fell into his eyes, but he kept them open nonetheless. He wanted to see the stars, the beautiful ones that the bluenette had seen.

“Heh…You were right, Tetsuya. They _are_ beautiful.” Akashi laughed acrimoniously, covering his face with his arm.

“But if I must say, my darling…They are nowhere near as beautiful as your gorgeous smile…”

 

…..

Returning to his car, Akashi slid into the driver’s seat. Sighing, he gazed up at the night sky through the windshield. It had finally stopped raining, but it had done nothing to lighten the red-head’s mood. He had laid in the park for a while, but he decided to leave before he caught a cold. Of all the things on his mind right now, a cold wasn’t needed. He had enough worries.

Sighing, he glanced over to the passenger side, catching sight of his phone lighting up. He must have left the device in his overcoat when he discarded it earlier. It was probably good that he didn’t take it into the pouring rain, but then again, his jacket was soaked too.

Retrieving the device, he unlocked it and found that he had several missed calls. Two from Kise, one from Aomine, and about ten from Momoi. What the hell was so important that they all had to call him? If it was something about work, Akashi was seriously contemplating murder. Maybe Kise…he _had_ been rather annoying lately.

Considering Momoi to be the lesser of three evils, he dialed the girl’s number. After two rings, she picked up, voice frantic.

“Akashi-kun! Where the hell are you?!” She yelled, nearly bursting his eardrum in the process.

Raising one eyebrow, he was rather surprised by her tone. Besides, the girl almost _never_ swore. Shaking his head, he huffed into the phone. “What is so urgent that you found the need to call me so many times, Satsuki?” He scolded. His voice just screamed “exasperation”, though Momoi’s did as well when the red-head heard her sigh heavily into the receiver.

“Bakashi-kun! Get to the hospital right now!” Momoi yelled again, this time with much more urgency.

Feeling dread accumulating in his stomach, Akashi was almost too afraid to ask. “Why? Has something happened to Tetsuya?” He questioned hesitantly, fearing the worst.

“Tetsu-kun…He…” Akashi could hear the strain and tears in her voice, and he felt like he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

Hearing Momoi’s next words, the phone nearly dropped from his hand.

“Tetsu-kun…Tetsu-kun woke up!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry that the update is late! D:   
> I was a little behind with my other story too, but at least I wasn't too far off the mark. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> (Oh and P.S. I'm going to let you guys decide whether or not this story should be longer or if I should tie it up within the next few chapters. Honestly, I got ideas for both options, but I'll leave it up to my awesome readers!)

For a moment, Akashi froze in time. His phone slowly dropped from his hand, bouncing off the seat and onto the floor. He could hear Momoi shouting his name, but all that went through his mind was that Kuroko was awake. After thirty painfully agonizing days, he was _finally_ awake. Akashi could feel his heart start to pick up speed, going so fast he started to feel dizzy. Once the red-head finally snapped out of his reverie, his hands quickly retrieved the keys from his pocket. He tried several times to stick them into the ignition, but his hands were shaking too severely to hold them steady. After who knows how many attempts, Akashi finally managed to turn the car on, and he wasted no time in peeling out of the parking lot. Racing down the highway, his consciousness blacked out as his instincts took over.

The red-head’s mind was an absolute mess, and he couldn’t pinpoint any exact thoughts. There was just so much jumbled up, he didn’t know what to focus on besides the fact that Kuroko was awake, and he had to get to him. Akashi floored the gas petal as he raced towards the hospital, not even caring that he was probably breaking every traffic law known to man. None of that mattered as long as he got to feel the bluenette’s skin flush against his once more. Never again did he want to watch the light slowly fade from his eyes, or have his heart break a little more everyday as he stared at the bluenette’s lifeless body.

Akashi could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and the tears pricking behind his crimson eyes. He was having an internal meltdown as he rushed into the lobby, almost crashing into several people. There were a lot of explicit words thrown in the red-head’s direction, but he continued to run. Run to his love; run to _Kuroko_. All the suffering that he had been through would _finally_ be over, and he could hold the bluenette in his arms and never let go. There would be nothing to stop Akashi from kissing his lips or holding his hand. They would be able to lay together at night and talk about meaningless things. They would have time to go on dates and have movie nights and go on vacation. They would _finally_ be able to just… _fall in love…_

Nearly knocking over a very livid looking doctor, Akashi collided with the door to room 203, effectively pushing it open. Halting dead in his tracks, the red-head’s eyes grew saucer wide as they fell upon a pale form surrounded by Akashi’s coworkers. Everything and everyone else but the man gazing blankly out the window, propped against a few fluffy pillows, fell out of view as Akashi moved further into the room. Hearing the commotion, the man’s head carefully turned in his direction, and the realization that dawned in his stunning cerulean eyes had Akashi falling to his knees, cupping his hands around his mouth and nose. He could feel a wetness trail down from his crimson orbs as he opened his mouth and croaked, “Welcome back, Blue Eyes.”

 

…..

In some part of Akashi’s mind, he had suspected that perhaps the bluenette wouldn’t remember him, but the red-head locked up that thought and threw away the key. Akashi couldn’t have been more thankful that Kuroko was even awake, but he felt beyond blessed when those big, blue eyes began to water, and those velvety lips wobbled as he called out the red-head’s name.

“A-Akashi-kun…” The bluenette’s voice broke at the end and the tears rushed down his pale cheeks.

Pushing himself off his knees, Akashi quickly made his way to Kuroko’s bed and caressed his silky blue hair. He threaded his fingers in the man’s locks as he crooned into his ear, trying to calm him down. “Shhh, love…It’s alright, everything is fine…shhh…” The red-head repeatedly placed kisses on Kuroko’s head as the bluenette buried his face in Akashi’s chest. Glancing out the window, Akashi laid his chin on Kuroko’s head thanked whoever had listened to his prayers and gave him back his Tetsuya.

Standing off to the side, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, and Midorima quietly watched the encounter. It was weird for them to see Akashi be so emotional and gentle – in fact, it was downright mind blowing. Observing the scene before them, the group felt as if they were invading on something intimate and private.

Akashi was softly wiping away the bluenette’s tears as he touched their foreheads together, and a pure, unadulterated smile formed on his lips. The bluenette himself gave a small smile in return, despite the tears still streaming down his face. They were quietly whispering to each other, occasionally giggling softly at something the other said. There wasn’t even an inch of space between them, and the couple seemed to be lost in their own little world.

Sparing one last glimpse at Akashi and Kuroko, Momoi tugged at Aomine’s arm, motioning for him and the others to follow. Kise was about to throw a fit, nearly yelling something along the lines of “I still want to talk to Kurokocchi!”, but the death glare from the pinkette had him screwing his lips shut. He eventually gave in a followed her out of the room, though quite reluctantly.

After the door slowly clicked in place, the blonde began to whine. “Momoicchi! I wanted to talk with Kurokocchi!” Kise griped, crocodile tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Once again throwing an icy scowl at the tall detective, the girl crossed her arms over her chest. “Ki-chan, sometimes you can be a real idiot.” She stated, rolling her eyes at his shocked expression.

Standing to Momoi’s left, Midorima nodded his head in agreement as he used his middle finger to fix his glasses. Aomine was leaning against a wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking rather bored. His external expression may have indicated that he couldn’t care less, but internally he was relieved that Akashi smiled again. He never thought he would actually give a damn about whether the red-headed demon was actually happy or not, but here he is.

“Soo mean!” The blonde wailed, latching onto a very unhappy Aomine Daiki. A nurse passed by the group, angrily telling them to keep it down. After they apologized, Momoi once again dragged the men away from the room.

“We shouldn’t disturb them.” She stated as she led them to the waiting room. The pinkette didn’t know exactly how long they should give the couple, but they needed some time to reacquaint themselves with each other. Casting her gaze out the floor to ceiling windows, Momoi sighed as she placed her chin on her fist. She too wanted to talk with the bluenette, but given Akashi’s reaction, there was no way they had the right to intrude…

 

…..

Kuroko didn’t even notice when the others left the room, he was far too absorbed in the red-head. When he saw him enter the room, the bluenette couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes, especially when Akashi collapsed to his knees with tears in his own crimson orbs. Kuroko knew how much the red-head suffered while he was in a coma, and that’s why he couldn’t keep himself together when he saw the utter joy and relief wash across the man’s face.

The bluenette didn’t know how long Akashi held him in his arms, but it definitely wasn’t long enough. When the red-head began to pull away, Kuroko squeezed him tighter, effectively locking him in a vice-grip. Kuroko could feel the reverberations in Akashi’s chest as he chuckled gently; his smooth voice resounding next to his ears as he reassured the bluenette.

“Tetsuya, love, I’m just trying to get us in a better position.” The use of his first name sent shivers down his spine, and it gave the bluenette great joy to hear the laughter in Akashi’s voice.

Slowly releasing the red-head, Kuroko allowed himself to be laid back against the bed, all the while keeping his eyes locked with those beautiful scarlet orbs. The bluenette cautiously turned on his side, careful not to disturb any of his injuries. Akashi settled himself beside Kuroko, and intertwined their hands, bringing a light blush to the latter’s cheeks.

For a while, both were silent. There was so much they had to say to each other, but there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world, and every single second would be treasured. It was probably a good five minutes of silence with Akashi occasionally placing a kiss on Kuroko’s face before he opened his mouth to speak.

Squeezing the bluenette’s hand, the red-head’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Oh, Blue Eyes…You have no idea…” Akashi had to pause for a sharp intake of breath as he got choked up. “You have no _idea_ …how much I have missed you…” He eventually finished, eyes becoming slightly glossy. “Please don’t _ever_ do that to me again, I wouldn’t be sane without you.” The red-head pleaded, rubbing his face on the junction between Kuroko’s neck and shoulder. The bluenette could feel the tears soaking his skin, and all he could do was pull Akashi closer, letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere…

 

…..

Eventually, Momoi and the others returned to the room and were shocked to see Akashi curled up against the bluenette, fast asleep. Kuroko himself just gazed at the red-head’s sleeping face, a million thoughts occupying his mind. He didn’t even hear the knock on the door nor notice as the group slowly approached the bed. The bluenette nearly jumped out of his own skin when Aomine’s deep voice shattered the silence that had befallen the room.

“Uhh, hey Tetsu…” He awkwardly stated, not quite knowing what he should say. The nickname was from when they were children, even if they only knew each other for a short period of time. Rolling partially onto his back, Kuroko glanced at the colorful quartet. The bluenette would’ve liked to leave the room so Akashi could sleep, but with the broken leg and all, it wouldn’t be good for him to be moving around. Kuroko did know that Akashi was extremely tired though, given the dark circles and bags under his eyes, so he did tell everyone to keep their voices down.

Seeing as no one else made a move to talk, Momoi took the initiative. “So, Tetsu-kun…How are you feeling?” She inquired, deciding that the question was safe enough.

The bluenette glanced back over at Akashi as he replied. “I’m…fine, I suppose. As good as I can be…” He murmured, gently running his fingertips along the red-head’s cheeks.

A blush rose to Midorima’s face when he witnessed the intimate action, but he chose not to comment. As straight-laced as he was, Akashi seemed so happy to be with Kuroko, and that’s all he wished for his friend: happiness.

The group once again fell silent, but Kuroko didn’t mind. He found it weird to be talking to them anyway, and not because he hadn’t really talked to anyone in over twenty years. It felt strange because at one point in his life, he did know these people; well, excluding Midorima. That period of time in his life was now very vague in Kuroko’s mind, probably because he tried his hardest to forget over the years. The pain that accompanied those memories…it was far too much for Kuroko to handle. With only his thoughts as company, he wouldn’t be able to stay sane.

Turning his eyes back to Momoi, the bluenette saw her carefully observing him. Glancing at Aomine, then Kise, and finally Midorima, Kuroko saw that they watched him as well. Ahh…that’s right. These people were detectives, weren’t they? Their curiosity must be eating them alive because they’re trying to hold back their questions. He appreciated that they took his feelings into consideration, but it was rather annoying for people to be so cautious around him. It made him feel weak, and that was one thing the bluenette definitely didn’t want to be.

“Haahh…” Sighing, Kuroko slowly propped himself in an upright position and faced the group. “I know you have things you want to ask me, and it’s not about how I’m doing. So, let’s hear it.” He stated, motioning for someone to speak.

Glancing at the others, Kise was the first to gather up his courage. “How did you meet Akashicchi, Kurokocchi?” The blonde figured that was as good a place to start as any, considering how the bluenette looked at the red-head.

A small smile graced Kuroko’s lips as he looked over at Akashi. “Well, he saved me from some creeps at a bar…” The bluenette began, trailing off as he reminisced the time.

Realization dawned on Momoi’s face as she clapped her hands together. “Oh! That’s the place we found you, isn’t it!” She exclaimed. The statement made Kuroko’s smile waver somewhat, and Aomine smacked the girl in the back of the head for that, calling her an idiot. Shooting a thankful look at the taller bluenette, Kuroko shook his head.

“It’s fine.” He said, turning his attention over to Momoi. “Yeah, that’s the place you… _found_ me. Akashi-kun saved me from two guys who wouldn’t take no for an answer. If I’m remembering correctly, he even threatened to beat one of the guys with his own bloody arm.” A little chuckle escaped the bluenette as he gently caressed Akashi’s hair.

Aomine internally cringed hearing the bluenette’s statement and he wondered how in the world that was funny. But, well, considering what he’s been through, that was probably nothing. Aomine had read the case details for his parents’ murders, and it wasn’t pretty. Besides, it is definitely something Akashi would say. The guy was a devil when he was angry, and Aomine could vouch for that; he experienced the man’s wrath first hand, after all.

Kuroko’s eyes lingered on the red-head as he continued his story. The bluenette himself, however, was reliving that time. “After that, those creeps hightailed it out of there. Then this idiot over here asked me if I’d like to get some fresh air.” His smile grew slightly wider as he pinched the red-head’s nose, watching as he squirmed in his sleep. “He even oh-so generously offered me his coat. Ha…what a gentleman, right?”

Looking over to the others, Kuroko finished his story. He stared at them expectantly, waiting for more questions. Just as Kise was about to open his mouth again, Midorima cut him off. “Why did you leave him then?” The Megane questioned, causing a hushed silence to envelop the room.

Kuroko’s expression was immediately schooled, and the other three could tell he was grappling for an answer. The bluenette glanced out the window, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Momoi quickly jabbed the green-haired man in the side and Kise covered his mouth.

Struggling to reign in his thoughts, Kuroko tried to speak, though his words seemed to escape him.

“I…” Trailing off, he attempted to form coherent sentences.

Trying again, the bluenette opened his mouth, only to be cut off. “I-”

“You don’t have to answer, Tetsuya.”

Startled, Kuroko glanced to his side to find Akashi’s crimson orbs staring back at him.

Tilting his head to the side, the bluenette’s eyes were pleading as his expression became crestfallen. “Akashi-kun, I…”

The look on Akashi’s face made Kuroko falter, and the red-head brought him into his chest as he laid back against the pillows. “Hush now, Blue Eyes. None of that matters as long as you’re here with me now.”

Turning into the red-head’s embrace, Kuroko’s voice wavered as he apologized. “I’m s-sorry, A-Akashi-kun…” The bluenette whimpered into Akashi’s chest, squeezing his torso tightly.

Glaring up at the others awkwardly standing to the side, the look in the red-head’s eyes promised pain if they did not leave immediately. His scowl was especially icy for Midorima, since he was the one who asked the idiotic question. Quickly hightailing it out of the room, Akashi just watched as he gently stroked Kuroko’s back.

What the red-head said was 100% true, and he meant every word. Nothing else mattered, as long as they were together now. Besides, Akashi could pretty much surmise Kuroko’s reason for leaving that day, but he’d rather not think about it.

Akashi could hear as the bluenette’s breathing slowly steadied out, indicating that the man had fallen asleep. Truthfully, Akashi had been awake the whole time, but he chose not to disturb their conversation. That is, until Kuroko became uncomfortable.

The rich light from the setting sun slowly seeped in from the window, casting long shadows behind the furniture. A pleasant heat lied still in the red-head’s arms, and he sighed in contentment. No matter their circumstances, they were together now. They may both be damaged goods, but they fit together perfectly, and Akashi couldn’t ask for more. The love they felt for each other would always be all he needed…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short compared to previous chapters, but I thought I should give you guys a little bit of fluff before things start getting serious again...Yup, things are gonna get serious! :O
> 
> Anyway, as always, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! :)

It had been several days since Kuroko had woken up, and the doctor had given him permission to move about. He still wasn’t allowed to leave the hospital, though – probably not for a long while either.

Akashi had spent every moment he could with the bluenette, and today was no different. The red-head had reluctantly continued to go to work – Kuroko’s wishes – but he always spent the bare minimum amount of time on his job. Like when the bluenette was in the coma, Akashi was always the first to leave.

Today, as well, Akashi had arrived at the hospital as soon as he could. Greeting several nurses in the hallway, the red-head pushed opened the door to room 203, before halting in his steps. There, relaxing on the bed, was his Tetsuya. In his hands was a white cup, the contents dubious. Narrowing his scarlet eyes, Akashi slowly discarded his jacket as he approached the bluenette.

“Tetsuya…” He drawled, eyes darting to those luscious lips.

Blue eyes flickered in the red-head’s direction, feigned ignorance swimming in their midst. “Yes, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko questioned, head tilting ever so slightly to the side. His eyes held a certain mischievousness as he continued with the innocent act.

Nearing the bed, Akashi dropped his brief case as he loosened his tie. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” He began, still eyeing the white cup like it would destroy everything he loved – and it potentially could. “But please do not tell me that that cup contains a vanilla milkshake…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Both were silent as Kuroko continued to stare blankly into Akashi’s crimson orbs, all the while sipping through the red and white bendy straw. The slurping sound that now rang in the red-head’s ears indicated that the bluenette had finished his drink, and the latter placed the cup on the table beside him. Carefully steepling his fingers together, Kuroko had a hard time keeping the smirk off his lips. “Okay, Akashi-kun. I will not tell you that the cup contained a vanilla milkshake…”

Slowly turning his head away from the red-head, a fit of giggles attacked Kuroko as Akashi’s fingers wiggled on his side. “Why you little…!”

“Hahaha! I give, I give!” Raising his hands in surrender, the bluenette attempted to bring his breathing back to normal.

Akashi could only shake his head as a little smile appeared on his lips. When Kuroko was allowed to eat solid foods once more, Aomine and Kise had thought it would be a superb idea to bring the bluenette fast food, of course bringing along a milkshake to accompany the heart attack on the bun. Their defense had been telling Akashi that Kuroko had probably never eaten fast food before. The red-head didn’t relent of course, but the two idiots had brought the items to Kuroko when Akashi was called away for an emergency meeting. When he arrived at the hospital later that evening, he had found the bluenette absolutely _gushing_ about this positively _amazing_ drink he had been given.

Ever since, Kuroko had always requested milkshakes. No matter how badly Akashi wanted to make the bluenette happy, it just wasn’t good for his health – especially with his current condition – and so the red-head had to reluctantly deny him of his request.

Returning to reality, Akashi fleetingly wondered where Kuroko got the milkshake, but that thought was soon thrown to the wayside when the bluenette’s face lit up in delight. Grasping the red-head’s hand, Kuroko relayed the information he had learned from a nurse earlier in the day.

Akashi couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips at the enthusiasm in Kuroko’s voice. “Akashi-kun, Kiyako-san told me that the weather was beautiful today!” The bluenette was practically bouncing in the bed as he continued. “Do you think we can take a stroll through the gardens, Akashi-kun?”

Ever since learning of its existence – apparently hearing this from another patient – Kuroko wanted to go tour the gardens. He heard that it was positively beautiful, especially on a sunny day. Unfortunately, at the time, the doctor still hadn’t approved of the bluenette leaving the room, thus he wasn’t allowed to go to the gardens either.

Ruffling the bluenette’s hair, Akashi chuckled a little. “Of course, Blue Eyes. Anything for you.”

The blush that bloomed on Kuroko’s cheeks made Akashi smile wider and his heart flutter. He honestly couldn’t be happier than he was lately. Spending time with Kuroko was so much fun, and the red-head always found himself smiling in his company. His coworkers noticed too, as apparently the mood of the office also improved. All thanks to this adorable little bluenette who couldn’t stop talking about this one therapy dog he had seen earlier in the day…

 

…..

As Kuroko was rolled down the hall in a wheel chair, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Akashi was pushing him from behind, telling the bluenette about his day. Kuroko didn’t know why, but he was especially animated today. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the red-head was taking him to see the gardens, or maybe it was just because he enjoyed being with the red-head, period.

Reaching the elevator, Akashi clicked the button for the top floor. The garden was on the roof of the hospital so it would get a lot of sunlight. Glancing over his shoulder, Kuroko gave the red-head a small smile. Akashi just made him so happy, the bluenette didn’t know what to do with himself at times. It was the little gestures – the things he never experienced before – that filled Kuroko with joy. Like the smile Akashi reserved only for him, or when those scarlet eyes smoldered whenever the red-head gazed at him believing him to be asleep. Kuroko had never experienced emotions this powerful before, so he was kind of lost. The happiness that filled him daily was unusual for him, but it wasn’t unwelcomed.

A high-pitched ding brought Kuroko out of his thoughts, and Akashi slowly rolled him out into the pleasant afternoon air. The warm sun on his skin felt wonderful, and the bluenette could practically feel himself being revived; who knows the last time he was out in the sunlight? Gazing around, Kuroko wasn’t quite sure where he wanted to start. There were so many paths to take, and his heart fluttered slightly when the red-head placed his lips on the shell of the bluenette’s ear and assured him that they would take their time exploring the whole garden – _together._

The ambiance was relaxing, and set one’s nerves at ease. All the thoughts haunting Kuroko’s mind were silenced – even if only for a short while. Fragrant smells wafted through the air, and the tension washed from the bluenette’s shoulders as Akashi quietly pushed him through the garden. The silence between them wasn’t awkward in the least, but Kuroko couldn’t stop himself from wanting to hear the red-head’s voice. To be honest, some part of the bluenette’s mind still feared that perhaps this was all a dream, and that none of it was real. That Akashi hadn’t rescued him, and that he was still locked up in that horrid cage.

Cringing, Kuroko wrapped his arms around his torso. He needed something to ground him, and so he wanted desperately for Akashi to speak. His soothing voice calmed Kuroko down like no other.

Sensing the bluenette’s distress, the red-head led them over to a gazebo overlooking the edge of the hospital. Kneeling in front of Kuroko, he slowly brushed the back of his knuckles along the former’s jaw. “Tetsuya, what’s wrong?” Akashi crooned, his warm crimson eyes staring directly into Kuroko’s own.

Leaning his cheek into Akashi’s hand, the bluenette closed his eyes and shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, Akashi-kun. I’m just happy that I got to see the garden with you.”

A warm smile adorned Kuroko’s lips, causing the red-head’s heart to flutter. He was reluctant to let the topic go, but decided against pursuing it. Kuroko’s good mood would likely be ruined, and if he insisted that he was fine, Akashi was willing to save the discussion for a later date. Revealing a smile of his own, the red-head’s eyes crinkled slightly.

“Alright, Blue Eyes. Why don’t we stay here for a bit?” Akashi suggested, rolling the bluenette over to a bench that was bathed in the late afternoon sunlight streaming into the gazebo.

Kuroko nodded his head softly, carefully transferring from the wheel chair to the bench – with the red-head’s help, of course. For a long while, the two sat in silence. Kuroko was gazing out into the distance, watching as orange and pink slowly bled together in the sky. He could see the skyscrapers of the city in the distance, as well as ant-sized people walking around in the park nearby. All these views were new to him, and thus everything seemed to peak his curiosity.

While the bluenette reacquainted himself with sights once lost to him, Akashi studied the man’s face. The ugly purple and black bruises that once marred his complexion were now mostly faded – much to Akashi’s relief. Though the wounds on his face were now mostly gone, there was still a large white cast encompassing his leg. According to the bluenette’s doctor, he would be starting physical therapy soon – a long, rigorous journey towards being able to walk once more. While the bone had been repaired, Kuroko would still have to relearn many basic activities.

The physical wounds on the bluenette would surely heal, but Akashi was more concerned with the ones that scarred his mind. All the torturous events he had endured would most likely stay with him forever, and that thought pained the red-head greatly.

Without thinking, Akashi’s hand reached out and caressed one of the large bruises still present on Kuroko’s arm. The bluenette flinched at the sudden contact, causing the red-head to begin to pull away his hand.

Quickly facing Akashi, Kuroko’s eyes were pleading. “I didn’t mean to, Akashi-kun. I swear I didn’t.”

His tone made Akashi’s heart clench. He knew that the bluenette didn’t do it on purpose – he would never think that – but the red-head just didn’t want to cause him any further pain. Gingerly running a hand through the bluenette’s hair, Akashi nodded his head. “I know you didn’t. I just don’t want to hurt you, love.” He cooed, cupping his cheek.

They once again fell silent as the red-head pulled the bluenette closer. The two stayed outside for a while longer, Kuroko pressed into Akashi’s side as they watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

 

…..

After the nurses finally managed to kick Akashi out of the bluenette’s room for the night, he reluctantly returned home. Since he technically wasn’t related to Kuroko, he wasn’t allowed to stay after visiting hours ended – much to his aversion. If Akashi could, he would stay with the bluenette every available hour he had. No matter how much the nurses wanted to allow him to stay – especially since the two were so cute together – rules were rules, after all.

Sighing, Akashi dug his keys out of his pocket when he arrived at his front door. Before he could even place the small piece of metal in the lock, his hand stalled. Something seemed off, and maybe that something was the reason his door was unlocked. Akashi knew for certain that he didn’t leave it this way when he left for work in the morning.

Quietly placing his bag on the floor, he retrieved his gun from the holster on his hip. He hadn't returned home after work since he went to visit Kuroko in the hospital, so he still had his department issued firearm on him.

Leveling his arms, the red-head slowly turned the knob and stepped into his apartment. A rustling noise sounded from the kitchen, causing all of Akashi’s nerves to be on alert. Moving flush against the wall, the red-head carefully treaded towards the doorway. Inhaling deeply, he launched himself out from behind the wall, nearly crashing into a tall figure. Eyes widening ever so slightly, Akashi hesitantly lowered the gun when he finally recognized who the person was.

“I would appreciate if you got the gun out of my face, Seijuurou. It is bad manners to point a weapon at your father.”


	17. Chapter 17

Akashi was currently in a very intense situation. He was on the couch, a cup of black coffee in his hands, in the midst of a serious staring contest with his father. Like seriously…They could probably be the finalists for the World Cup of Staring.

It had been thirty agonizing minutes since Akashi first discovered his uninvited guest, and he was under no illusions that this would be a pleasant visit. Masaomi may be his father, but the red-head was pretty sure that any normal father wouldn’t break into their son’s house in the middle of the night just for a friendly chitchat. Hell, this was weird, even for _Masaomi._ While he was constantly a literal thorn in Akashi’s side, the man usually respected _most_ boundaries; one being the concept of _space._

That must mean he had something of the utmost importance to tell Akashi, otherwise it could have waited for tomorrow. Though the conversation would probably be important – at least to Masaomi – the red-head knew he would hear things he didn’t like. All he had to say on the matter, however, was that it better have nothing to do with a certain bluenette. If it did, Akashi was pretty sure he’d go crazy; or at least inflict some bodily harm on his father…

Heaving a long sigh, Akashi set his cup down lightly on the table. The silence was grating on his nerves, and its better to get things over with rather than walk on eggs shells, isn’t it? Rip off the band aid quickly, right?

“Haahhh…If you have something to say, Father, I’d appreciate if you would get on with it. It is rather late, and I would like to retire for the night.”

The tilt of his father’s lips irritated him immensely. “Well I’m sorry to say, you won’t be getting much sleep tonight, Seijuurou…”

 

…..

Laying on his back, Kuroko’s eyes were locked on the ceiling. He had tried to fall asleep many times that night, but the bluenette was never shown that mercy. No matter how much he commanded his brain to shut down, or eye lids to fall shut, he couldn’t seem to move. Ever since Akashi had left earlier in the evening, Kuroko had been locked in place – merely a pretty porcelain doll returned to its box.

The room was dark – nearly pitch black – except for one sliver of moon light that managed to thwart the curtains hanging lifelessly on the wall. The ray of light cast eerie shadows throughout the room, causing the bluenette’s mind to continuously play sinister tricks on him. Every now and then, the black and gray lines shaped together, forming the prison cell he was oh-so familiar with.

To be quite honest, Kuroko had come to fear the time when Akashi was away. The red-head was like his anchor, chaining him to reality, allowing him to enjoy the day. At night, however, the red-head was no longer there. The bluenette no longer had any ties to the truth, and his mind would always shift to more formidable times.

Sometimes, he would envision himself back in Akui’s clutches, his bruised and bloody body left for dead on the dirt floor of his cells. He would relive every _creative_ and _unique_ punishment, and the pain felt so _real._ Other times, though…Other times Kuroko would go back to when he was a child. To when his mother and father were alive, and with him. Every time they walked across his mind, their skin would gradually begin to rot, turning a blackish gray before slowly dripping from their bodies. His mother never had a head, even when her healthy image appeared in his mind’s eye.

These nightmares that afflicted him couldn’t even really be considered _nightmares_ , for he could never sleep. Akashi hadn’t seemed to notice, and Kuroko would like to keep it that way. He had lost himself for a while this afternoon, but luckily the red-head didn’t pry; yet another thing the bluenette loved about him.

Kuroko didn’t know why all these memories continued to torment him, especially when they hadn’t until now. For some reason, the bluenette felt like these thoughts and memories were omens, telling him of the storm that was soon to hit.

 

…..

Akashi was about to freak out. Every word that spewed out of his father’s mouth only served to anger him further, and before long he had jumped to his feet, shin knocking into the coffee table and propelling the cup to the floor.

With an enraged expression marring his features, Akashi glared down at the man he called ‘father’. “What did you say?” The danger that was latent in his tone was the only thing betraying his calm demeanor. The red-head would not lose himself, especially not in front of Masaomi.

Rising from his position on the love seat, Masaomi returned his son’s scowl. “I _said,_ you are not to meet that Kuroko boy again. Hanging around the likes of him is disreputable to the Akashi name.”

The words registered in Akashi’s ears, but his brain failed to process the information. Was his father seriously trying to tell him to cut off his relationship with Kuroko? The red-head was about two seconds away from pulling his gun back out, but he reigned in his temper. Just because Masaomi told him not to see Kuroko again, doesn’t mean Akashi would listen. He was an adult, his own person, and he honestly couldn’t give two shits about the _Akashi name._

Stalking over to the front door, the red-head pulled the polished piece of wood open, crimson eyes penetrating his father’s figure. His voice was steady, though the poisonous undertone was biting. “Thank you very much for your visit, Father, but I’ll have to ask you to leave. I will not have you disrespecting Tetsuya, especially not in _my_ presence.”

Fortunately, Masaomi only directed a disappointed and displeased glance his way, before gathering his coat and walking to the door. Just as he passed Seijuurou, however, he whispered a few words of warning.

“Don’t think that this is over. I am _absolute_ , and you _will_ obey me…”

Akashi chose to let the remark slide, definitely not opting to childishly slam the door. Yup. Mhmm. He didn’t stick out his tongue either…

Once the red-head was sure that his father was gone, his fist connected with the wall as he cursed. Of all things, his father was now trying to be a barrier? A divide between him and Kuroko, as if there weren’t enough already? It was bad enough that the bluenette still relived all his past pain – yes, Akashi knew – but now Masaomi was going to get in the way.

Things just couldn’t seem to go Akashi’s way, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from being with Kuroko. They had already been separated once, but that most certainly wouldn’t happen again. If need be, the red-head was willing to drop everything and take Kuroko away; to a place where they didn’t have to worry. They’d go to Europe; find a nice little farm on the countryside with lots of land. They’d grow their own food and raise animals, whatever the bluenette wanted. They’d spend their days laughing together, and their nights in each other’s arms. They’d be happy and peaceful…they’d be _together…_

 

…..

Turning around, Masaomi glanced back at the apartment building. His eyes climbed all the way to the top, where his son surely was. Seijuurou just didn’t understand. Though he said the boy would only bring trouble to the Akashi name, it was on _Seijuurou_ himself where the trouble would fall. The Kuroko boy was by no means a blight, but the turmoil surrounding him _was._

The bluenette indeed must have a very strong mind and soul if he has survived all these years, but now even more tribulation could be seen on the horizon. Seijuurou and that boy may think that everything was over, with Akui being in custody and all, but that was far from the truth.

Masaomi knew, because he had worked the Kuroko case. All those years ago, back when he was still a rookie. The scene had been horrible, with blood soaking the walls and floors. The man’s face – Kuroko Ryosuke’s – was locked in a perpetual scream, probably still cemented on his expression in the afterlife. His wounds had been terrible, and it was even more devastating to find out they had all been inflicted antemortem. It was true that Ryosuke’s wounds were plentiful and severe, but what kept Masaomi up for many a night at the time wasn’t that…It was learning of the woman’s fate, and the child’s as well.

While Ryosuke had been part of a notorious mafia organization, his wife and child had no other connections besides him. Kana had never met anyone from the group, and neither had their son. The two of them did not deserve to experience that nightmare, but they were drawn in anyway.

Masaomi, being a rookie, had a hard time digesting the scene. From the disfigured bodies and smell of death saturating the air, it was hard to breathe.

Three days…That’s how long it took the detectives on the case to find out that a child was missing. In order to keep the group from knowing of their child, Kana gave birth to Tetsuya at home, and so he was undocumented. How he was even enrolled in a school, Masaomi would never know, but that was beside the point.

With the state of the mother and father, no one really put much effort into finding Kuroko Tetsuya. Everyone wrote the boy off as a ‘lost cause’. Just because he was a child, doesn’t mean he would be spared. His body would probably turn up in some river somewhere, just as mutilated as his parents – if not even more so.

One week…That’s how long the police department searched for the boy, before giving up. New cases continuously popped up, and so the police chief at the time – Masaomi’s father – had felt that dividing their resources wasn’t efficient. One missing child could hardly compare to thousands of murders, right?

Seijuurou just didn’t understand. It was not that Masaomi did not approve of Kuroko Tetsuya – in fact, that was far from the truth. If anything, the older Akashi would be more than glad to bless their relationship; if only the boy wasn’t _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Masaomi knew just how much the child had been through, because he had been _there._ But the trouble that constantly plagued Kuroko, was not something he wished upon his own son. Masaomi truly sympathized with the bluenette, and he would do anything in his power to support him since he had not been able to save him all those years ago, but he feared losing his own son. Losing him like he lost Shiori. Masaomi wouldn’t be able to bear it if Seijuurou just disappeared as well; ghosted away, as if he had never really been there in the first place…

_Seijuurou just didn’t understand_ …he would never understand a parent’s heart.

 

…..

The clock mocked Kuroko as the bright red numbers continuously changed, counting the minutes until the sun would rise. It was now 3:45 am, and the bluenette still hadn’t even managed to shut his tired eyes, let alone get any sleep.

Glancing at the ceiling once more, Kuroko outstretched an arm and splayed his fingers. His hand was solid, not even the smallest hint of transparency. It was there, in front of his face, yet it still didn’t feel real. Although it was annoying to admit, Kuroko was definitely having a hard time transitioning. He hadn’t been free in about twenty years, and now he was and even in _love._ The bluenette wasn’t sure if they could be considered lovers, since they had never really _discussed_ their situation. What he did know, however, was that he truly loved the red-head. There was nothing in this world that would change that.

A strange, eerie feeling washed over Kuroko, and he glanced over to the door to his room. He didn’t know how describe the aura surrounding the entrance, but the silence was suddenly deafening, and time seemed to stop around him. His heart began pounding rapidly against his rib cage, and his breathing was becoming short. If this was a movie, Kuroko was sure that the suspenseful music would be playing right now.

_*Creeaaakk*_

The door hauntingly inched open, hinges screaming in agony. When it was finally thrown to the side, a shadowy figure stood ominously in the opening. The person’s face was cast in the deep shadows; thus, Kuroko couldn’t put a name to the figure.

Time started once more, but the minutes crawled by, hardly moving at all. Kuroko’s anxiety, however, grew leaps and bounds as the figure slowly began to inch forward.

When the glow of the moonlight finally settled on the person’s face, the bluenette’s heart stopped.

_‘No…no, no, no…H-how can she be here? Why is she here?!’_

“Good evening – or shall I dare say morning? Anyway, it’s _so_ nice to meet you again, Kuroko- _kun._ ”

The woman’s voice was just as repulsive as it had been all those years ago, if not even more so. Her face was disgustingly dreadful, and her evil smirk _ghastly_. Kuroko was at a terrible loss for words. She shouldn’t be here…He thought he had seen the last of her when he was shipped off to his first ‘owner’…

Why was she – the woman who was responsible for his parents’ death and his many years of suffering – here?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry! I know I'm like a week late, but I've really been busy, so I haven't gotten around to writing very much. This chapter is also relatively short, or at least in comparison to previous ones, but I hope you enjoy. I also want to thank those who always comment, it really makes me happy! (Thank you to those who leave kudos as well, you guys are awesome!) As always, please let me know what you think!  
> P.S. I don't know when the next update will be, since Christmas is coming up and all. I will try my best to stick to the deadline, but I will make no promises! If I don't, I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah, a great Kwanzaa, and a happy New Year!

As the door fell shut, Kuroko didn’t move for a very long time. It’s not like he didn’t _want_ to, he just _couldn’t._ The bluenette had thought that everything was finally over, so why? _Why?_ Why for the love of everything good and holy was that dreadful woman here? What could she possibly want from Kuroko _now?_ She had only been in the room for a few minutes, but the bluenette had never felt colder than he did right now.

_‘I just dropped by to pay you a visit today, Kuroko-kun.’ Placing a muffin basket on the bedside table, the woman glanced over her shoulder, throwing a smirk in Kuroko’s direction. Walking over to the window, she yanked the curtains wide open, bathing the room in a silver light. ‘Oh? Why the long face? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Poor dear…’ There wasn’t even an ounce of sympathy intertwined with the sarcasm, and the evil woman’s lips twisted further into a sinister smile. Kuroko forced himself to swallow once he realized no air was passing through his throat, but his eyes never strayed from the reason for his suffering. ‘Don’t worry darling, I’ll be back in due time…Chao!’ Blowing a kiss to him, she wiggled her fingers over her shoulder as she sauntered from the room, the door slowly enclosing Kuroko in the small space._

It seemed like forever before the feeling finally returned to the bluenette’s limbs, but even then, he did not move. How could he? After what just happened, how could he just continue as if it never even occurred?

The minutes ticked by, the clock once again mocking Kuroko. Though inanimate, its words were clear as day in the bluenette’s ears. With every second that fell away, it taunted “You will never be free, things will never truly be over until you are _dead…_ ”

Kuroko must be going crazy, but he almost agreed with the clock. Perhaps he would never truly escape from this nightmare? Akui was out of the picture, but that didn’t mean that he would be free, did it? Kuroko had thought for so many years that if he could just emerge from his dingy little cell, that he could finally breathe easy; but now, he wasn’t so sure.

He had been so very happy when he saw Akashi again, when he wasn’t in the clutches of the demon Akui. The bluenette’s heart swelled every time the red-head was near, and he just knew his eyes had to be sparkling. It was probably clear to anyone who could see how much Kuroko loved Akashi. All the pain was blown away when the bluenette was with him, but now it was evident that Kuroko wasn’t absolved of it. That misery would follow the bluenette to the grave…

Thinking about it now, it wouldn’t be fair to Akashi, would it? Being the type of person that he is, Kuroko was 100% certain that the red-head would try to shoulder that ache for him, no matter how it may affect his own life. It was selfish of the bluenette to expect Akashi to heal his pain and suffering; Kuroko wasn’t the only one who needed the red-head.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest when he realized where his own thoughts were bringing him. Perhaps it would be better to let go of Akashi? He had his own life, and many other people needed him. If he stayed with Kuroko, he’d be throwing away his whole life, it wouldn’t be fair.

Tears formed in the corners of the bluenette’s eyes as he leaned his head against the headboard. The soft moonlight that now flooded into his hospital room did nothing to soothe the frayed emotions bubbling beneath the surface. Peering through the open window, Kuroko didn’t even notice when the slowly forming tears began to stream heavily down his cheeks, falling helplessly onto the blankets below.

_‘I suppose I was never meant to find happiness, was I?’_

…..

Akashi laid still on his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. His father’s final words wouldn’t leave his mind. Why was he so concerned about Akashi and Kuroko anyway? The red-head knew that Masaomi was a controlling person, but ever since he left their house he hadn’t been as bad. Since Akashi had moved out, Masaomi hadn’t been as anal or concerned with what he did, so why _now?_ Sure, Akashi knew that his father was familiar with Kuroko’s case, but was that any reason to be an obstacle between him and the bluenette?

“Haaahhh…”

This really sucked. The red-head had to get up early to attend a conference, but it was now 4:00 am and still his eyes had yet to fall shut. Perhaps his stress was keeping him awake, but there was also this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that was eating away at him. It was very unsettling, but Akashi didn’t know why it was there. Besides the issue with Masaomi, what could be bothering him?

Akashi really had no idea. Maybe he was just overthinking things? Work was going fine, his colleagues had no issues as far as he was concerned, and Kuroko was in the hospital recovering.

Shifting onto his side, the red-head’s eyes regarded the clock as if it had just walked over his grave. Though he loathed to admit it, one trait Akashi shared with his father was the aversion to not being in control. He wasn’t too proud to concede that he indeed had a dominant personality. Many people disliked the red-head for that very reason, though he couldn’t care less. If someone had an issue with him, Akashi usually found that it was through no fault of his own.

One person Akashi found himself always relenting to, however, was Kuroko. No matter what the red-head did, it seemed like the bluenette always gained the upper hand. It was weird, but Akashi didn’t mind.

As thoughts of the bluenette constantly ran through his mind, the red-head was steadily lulled to sleep, finally succumbing to the blackness.

 

…..

Pushing open a heavy oak door, the click of Masaomi’s black dress shoes echoed loudly throughout the empty office. All the detectives and secretaries had already gone home much earlier in the evening, so the older Akashi was only accompanied by the sound of his shoes and the otherwise deafening silence. Dropping a cold case box onto his desk, the red-head relaxed into the imported leather of his office chair.

After leaving Seijuurou’s place earlier, Masaomi had, for some reason, felt compelled to go over his old case notes and evidence from the Kuroko case. He didn’t know why, but a little voice in the back of his mind had urged him to do so. Not being one to ignore his own instincts, Masaomi had ventured deep into the archives and pulled out the box filled with evidence and files that hadn’t been touched in nearly twenty years. The lid was covered in a thick layer of dust, but Masaomi simply discarded it to the side.

Removing a few stacks of paper, the red-head spread them over his desk. It was time to get down to business.

 

…..

After about a good hour and a half of searching through the nearly two decade old files, Masaomi leaned back in his chair. As he suspected, he didn’t connect any more clues than he did all those years ago. Something was telling the red-head that he was missing something major, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The only thought he had on it was perhaps it had something to do with Kuroko Tetsuya disappearing after his parents’ murders. The boy had been around five years old, yet none of the neighbors ever admitted to seeing or even knowing of him. Masaomi found it extremely hard to believe that absolutely _nobody_ knew of the child, even the workers of the kindergarten he had attended for a short period of time. Frankly, it was all very suspicious, but without any evidence, there were no real leads to follow.

The biggest blank in time, however, was from when Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared to when he was rescued by Seijuurou. The most important link to everything was probably the person who sold the bluenette in the first place, but there was not even one speck of evidence implicating _anyone_ in the crime _._ Besides the blood and gore of the scene, the whole house had been entirely _too_ clean. There weren’t any fingerprints _anywhere,_ which was strange since there were three people supposedly living there.

“Hmmm…”

Resting his head in his hands, Masaomi rubbed his temples. He was beginning to get a headache. If only he had even the faintest of ideas about who had taken Tetsuya to begin with. It was obvious that said person was related to the murder of the Kurokos, but beyond that their identity remained unknown. Since Ryosuke himself had been connected to the mafia, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that they were involved, but all major players in the group had had alibies when they were interviewed twenty years ago.

Masaomi and his colleagues had never been able to get a hold of the group’s leader, but no one actually believed that the leader would get their own hands dirty. Perhaps that was a naive thought, but with their resources taken away so quickly after the crime, there wasn’t much to be done back then. Though Masaomi did hold the power to reopen the case at this point in time, there were no new leads to follow. In the end, time and money would most likely be wasted, and there was no way the red-head could explain why in the world he decided to reopen that age old case.

“Haaahh…”

Glancing at the clock perched high up on the wall, Masaomi discovered that it was already well passed five in the morning. Packing up the files, he stood and tucked the dusty box underneath his arm. He was off the next day, so he might as well take the evidence home to review it some more. Just as he was about to leave his office, however, the shiny brass knob turned, revealing a shadowy figure. The person’s stature was much smaller than Masaomi’s, and by their figure, the person was obviously female. Dropping the box to the floor, the red-head quickly backed away, attempting to retrieve his gun from his desk.

“Ah, ah, ahhh…I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The figure cooed, one slim finger wagging in the air.

Masaomi’s breath instantly froze in his lungs as he recognized the syrupy, feminine voice. It was one he knew very well; one very dear to both him _and_ Seijuurou.

The red-head’s eyes gradually grew into saucers as they fell upon the figure at his door. How is this even possible? How was _she_ here? Wasn’t she _dead_?

“…Shiori…?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but the holiday season is a busy time! Speaking of which, I hope everyone had fun! As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think! :) (Oh, and happy New Year!)
> 
> Also, if you have read my other story, "Separated Souls", a sequel is finally out! *applause* Woohoo! It's called "Together Through Time", so please check it out! :)

“Sh-shiori…How are you…” Masaomi couldn’t bring himself to finish his words as he stared at a love long passed. How in the world was she here? Wasn’t she supposed to be dead? Masaomi and Seijuurou had seen her body after the detectives recovered it, hadn’t they? Or…or perhaps that hadn’t been her body at all, but someone else’s? Connections were immediately made in Masaomi’s head; Shiori had faked her own death.

But _why_? For what reason would Shiori need to fake her own death? She had anything anyone could ever wish for and more, so what the hell happened?

“I didn’t come here to answer needless questions, Masaomi. I only came to see how our _darling_ son was doing.” She purred as she flipped her fiery crimson hair over her shoulder.

“Ah yes, and his dearest _Kuroko-kun._ ”

That had Masaomi pausing. How had she known of Kuroko, let alone that he and Seijuurou were together? Something about this whole situation seemed off, and surprisingly, it wasn’t the fact that his supposedly dead wife had shown up in his office well after hours. If she had indeed faked her own death, then this woman wasn’t the one Masaomi had known. He would need to treat this situation delicately.

“How do you know of Kuroko-kun?” He inquired, trying to seem uninterested. Shiori was a smart woman, so this act surely wouldn’t be able to fool her, but Masaomi didn’t want to give away any needless information either. This wasn’t the Shiori he knew, and he would do everything in his power to keep her away from Seijuurou. Despite his harsh words and attitude, Masaomi did truly love his son.

“Let’s just say I was acquaintances with his parents.” The woman drawled, admiring her nails.

Masaomi immediately connected the dots, though he kept his expression blank. Slowly packing his bag, the red-head slung it over his shoulder as he approached the door again. As he passed his _wife_ , he shot a sharp look in her direction.

“It was nice seeing you again, Shiori. I’m sure Seijuurou will be thrilled to know you have returned.” He was calm and composed, but his words were cheap plastic. Neither him or Shiori were stupid, so they both knew this was little more than an act. The woman knew that he was suspicious of her, and he knew that she was suspicious _period_. That’s how their relationship had always been. They had been connected on a deep emotional level, which is why Masaomi had such a hard time accepting this situation as truth, though he may not show it. He just didn’t understand what this woman was thinking.

The older Akashi didn’t allow himself to glance back as he exited his office. If he did, the man was unsure of what he might do. There were more important things he needed to accomplish first, like finding a way to keep Seijuurou from knowing that his mother was alive. Oh, and also discovering the connection between Shiori and Kuroko…

Well, this was such and easy task, wasn’t it?

 

…..

“I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t allow you to see him.” A nurse stated, trying her best not to wither in the face of the seething red-head.

Slamming his palms onto the counter, Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“ _Yes._ I heard you the first time,” He growled, anger getting the better of him. “What I want to know is _why_ I can’t see him?” The red-head finished. The woman before him was notably shaking, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

His day had been going relatively well, he even managed to wrap up a few cases. Akashi’s mood had been a good one, that is, until he reached the hospital. He had walked to the front desk to sign in as a visitor like always, but the nurses behind the counter had stopped him. Since the red-head had been coming every day, they knew who he was and who he was visiting, yet they had the gall to tell him he wasn’t allowed. When he inquired as to why, they answered rather vaguely and asked him to leave.

No. Just _no._ Akashi wasn’t going to deal with this bullshit today. He wanted to see his Tetsuya, so why were these people hindering him? Akashi had been here every fucking day prior!

“I’m sorry, but Kuroko-san is not taking any visitors right now.” The skittish nurse explained. Trying her best to avoid eye-contact, she continued. “With that being said, I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir. You may disturb the other patients.”

Akashi honestly couldn’t give two fucks about the other patients right now. All he wanted to know is what had changed since yesterday? Like always, he had stayed until visiting hours were over, even a little after, and yet today he was treated like the plague? What the hell was going on?

Throwing the woman one last fiery glare, the red-head turned on his heel and marched out of the hospital. This is not what he needed right now. After his life had finally started getting back to normal, or at least have some sense of normalcy, this had to go and happen? Akashi had known that Kuroko was having nightmares, but how did that escalate into not seeing the red-head?

_‘What is going on, Tetsuya?’_

 

…..

Storming into the office, all of Akashi’s subordinates were still behind their desks. While Akashi may have been able to work like a demon and finish rather early, it doesn’t mean everybody else would as well. In fact, working hours weren’t over for another hour or so.

He ignored all the questioning glances as he continued to walk to his private office. Once inside, Akashi hurled the door shut, causing the sound to ricochet off the walls and echo through the whole office. Throwing his briefcase onto his desk, the red-head’s fist connected harshly against the wall, cracking the plaster and drywall.

“Fuck!”

From outside the red-head’s office, the whole department was eerily silent. No one had seen Akashi like this since…well, ever. He was never one to lose his composure like this. While they may have seen him act somewhat depressed when Kuroko was in a coma, no one had ever seen him so furiously angry before.

Turning his head towards Kise, Aomine shot him a bewildered look. “What the fuck?”

Rapidly shaking his head, the blonde shrugged his shoulders. What had gotten Akashi’s panties in a twist?

“Do you suppose it has something to do with Tetsu-kun?” A feminine voice inquired from behind the two, scaring the shit out of them.

“Woah! What the fuck, Satsuki?”

“Momoicchi!”

Rolling her pink eyes, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. “Well, do you think it has something to do with Tetsu-kun or not?” She demanded again, an angry pout on her lips.

Scratching his head, Aomine took a moment to think. “Well, the only times I’ve seen him not be in ‘I’m-going-to-eat-your-fucking-soul mode’ was when it had something to do with Tetsu, so maybe.” The bluenette supplied, actually giving it some serious thought.

“Oh no! Just when Akashicchi and Kurokocchi’s lives were finally starting to settle down! What could’ve happened?” Kise cried, easy tears pricking at the corners of his golden eyes.

“Hmm…” Momoi pondered, hand on her chin. “I don’t know, but maybe we should find out.” The pinkette suggested, earning approving nods from everyone.

“Whatever it takes to keep that prick from turning that temper on me.” Aomine nodded decisively.

“Aominecchi!”

“Dai-chan!”

“What? It’s the truth, isn’t it? Or do you want to get extra work or something?”

Exchanging glances, Kise and Momoi vehemently shook their heads.

 

…..

In his office the next morning, Masaomi stared blankly at the spot where his wife stood. Even after a whole night of processing the information, he still couldn’t wrap anything around his head. Nothing made sense to him. Was Shiori even really kidnapped all those years ago? Or perhaps she was, but something happened to her during her time as a captive?

Masaomi’s heart sunk at that thought. To think that his sweet and beautiful wife had changed so drastically, and the change perhaps even being the result of her suffering? All because he hadn’t been able to protect her?

Fisting his hair, the man sighed. Now was not the time to be shooting in the dark. Guessing on baseless facts and assumptions would do him no good, so for now he needs to focus on keeping his son safe. How he would do that, though, the red-head didn’t know. Masaomi had absolutely no clue where Shiori even was, so how would he keep her away from Seijuurou?

Well, putting that on the back burner for now, perhaps he should pay a visit to his old friend Kuroko-kun. Shiori did say she had paid her own regards to him, didn’t she? So maybe he knew something that would be of assistance to Masaomi.

“Alright, it’s settled. I will go after work. Hopefully Seijuurou isn’t there…”

 

…..

Gazing out the window at the pouring rain, Kuroko’s eyes were lifeless. His mind had been blank ever since that horrid woman left, and he could hardly even hear when people were talking to him. The first thing he had done when the nurse came into his room in the morning was to inform her that he wouldn’t be taking any visitors. The bluenette knew for a fact Akashi would come, and it shattered his heart to turn the red-head away, but he couldn’t see him right now. If Kuroko saw him, he’d escape into his strong, comforting arms, but he couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair to continue to use Akashi as an outlet for his fears and frustrations.

The rain drops continued to batter the double-paned windows, sounding like they would burst through at any moment. The wind had also picked up significantly, whipping the trees and plants harshly. Kuroko believed the whole scene accurately represented his inner turmoil and raging confusion.

“Haahh…”

Saving his pity-party for a later date, Kuroko dissolved into his own thoughts. Now that he thinks of it, the woman looks very different from twenty years ago, doesn’t she? Before, she had short, cropped hair that was dyed jet black. Now, however, her hair cascaded down her back in fiery red locks, a shocking contrast to her golden eyes. Kuroko had never seen her eyes before, had he? Back then, she had been wearing dark sunglasses whenever they met, so this was a first for him. She didn’t look as sinister or monstrous as she did before, but her attitude still was…

Actually, as Kuroko thought it over in his mind once more, the woman kind of looked like…Akashi? No, no. _Impossible_. Akashi’s mother had died a long time ago, so it was just a huge coincidence…right?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I'm super late and I apologize! To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to write, but I do know how I want to end everything now so hopefully I won't be as late in posting anymore. This chapter isn't that long, but I hope you like it and as always, let me know what you think! Oh, and thank you to all those who have continued to read and support my stories, it really means a lot! :)

The thoughts and images circling in Kuroko’s mind began to hurt his brain. He needed to stop overthinking, because there is no way that Akashi’s mother, who was supposedly dead, was the woman who had been the star of all the bluenette’s past nightmares. Sure, they may have had a few features in common, but that had to be a coincidence, right? A lot of people had fiery red hair, so jumping to conclusions would get him nowhere. Laying his head back against the pillow, Kuroko calmed himself down. There was no need to work himself up anymore than he already was.

Why did he always do this? He was probably just blowing things out of proportion. So what if he had nightmares, he could get over them; there was no reason for him to leave Akashi because of it. The first time he left the red-head – before he even really knew him – Kuroko was basically a shell. Imagine what would happen if he tried to leave now; the bluenette probably wouldn’t be able to bear it.

“Haahh…Okay, I’m fine…Maybe I’m just overreacting about everything. I’ll see Akashi-kun tomorrow and everything will be fine.”

Giving himself a pep-talk, Kuroko almost didn’t notice the knock on the door.

 

…..

Handing his keys to the valet, Akashi Masaomi walked into a hospital for the first time in over ten years. Ever since he had become chief, he hadn’t done much ground work himself, let alone go see a victim or something in a hospital. The older red-head had never really liked hospitals, given that his own mother had been in and out due to a heart disease when he was a child. Despite that, here he was, walking into the waiting room and towards the front desk. As Masaomi crossed the threshold, however, there seemed to be a commotion going on at his destination.

There was a group of people angrily discussing something with the nurse behind the desk, who seemed rather frightened. A tall, dark-skinned man was growling something at her as she timidly tried to tell him something. Sighing, Masaomi shook his head. Young people these days just had no respect. Not only were they scaring the poor woman who was just trying to do her job, but they were also disturbing the other patients and people in the waiting room.

Striding over to the group with determination in his step, Masaomi opened his mouth to speak.

“Excuse me, but you are disturbing everyone, not to even mention you’re frightening this poor lady.” He chided, feeling as if he was scolding a naughty child.

As Masaomi got closer, however, he recognized the group of people standing at the front desk. They just so happened to be his subordinates, as well as the direct subordinates of his son. They seemed to notice him too, as unnerved expressions immediately crossed their faces. An eyebrow slowly raised as he regarded them with disappointment.

“Uh ehh…Akashi-san…W-what are you doing here?” A pinkette stuttered, hesitantly playing with her nails.

Clearing his throat, Masaomi turned the question back on the girl. “I could ask the same of you. Shouldn’t you all be working?”

“We’re here to see Kurokocchi!” A blonde man blurted out, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Idiot! Why would you tell him that!” The dark-skinned man hissed, jabbing the other in the side.

Sighing, Masaomi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then why are you causing a commotion here? Shouldn’t you go to his room?”

The three of them all exchanged glances, before the pink-haired woman finally spoke up. “Well, that’s the thing. They won’t let us see him.” She groused, cutting her eyes at the nurse who seemed to be looking anywhere but at them.

“And why is that?” He inquired, glancing behind the desk as well.

Recognizing that as her que, the nurse piped in. “Kuroko-sama is not taking any visitors at the moment.”

Now raising both his eyebrows, Masaomi fully faced the woman. “Hmm? And why isn’t he taking any visitors?” He was rather curious, so he chose not to present his trump card just yet.

“Uh, uhmm…Because Kuroko-sama requested it himself, sir…” The nurse squeaked out, flinching away when she caught sight of the tanned man’s face.

_‘Hmm…Now that is rather suspicious. Could this be related to Shiori…’_ Was Masaomi’s first thought, but another more pressing one presented itself.

Turning back to his son’s subordinates, he was slightly hesitant to ask. “Has Seijuurou come by here lately?”

The question had realization dawning on all of their faces, and the pinkette – Momoi, was it? – spoke up.

“Akashi-kun left work early to come here today, by then he came back to the office a short while later in a rather foul mood.” She explained, seeming to understand _why_ exactly he was so pissed.

“I see…”

Walking over to the counter, Masaomi couldn’t even open his mouth before the timid nurse began to speak. “I-if you are going to a-ask to see him too, sir, I-I’m going to have to ask you to l-leave.” She stuttered over several of her words, but still had a determined look on her face.

Eyeing the woman, the older red-head pulled out his ID and held it out for her to see. A little gasp escaped her lips before she quietly told him Kuroko’s room number. As he began to walk away, the three musketeers were right on his tail

“How did you do that?!” The blonde man – Kise? – breathed, obviously rather shocked.

“One of the perks of being chief of police.” Was all the wisdom he imparted as he made his way to Kuroko’s hospital room.  

 

…..

All the way to the room, the group bickered behind Masaomi. He was starting to understand why Seijuurou always seemed to be in a bad mood, he had some idiots working for him. Rolling his scarlet eyes, his feet faltered in front of the bluenette’s door. Always one to promote good manners, he rapped his knuckles on the door three times and waited for an answer. When it didn’t come, Masaomi knocked again, but harder this time.

Still no answer.

“Hmm…”

“What is it, Akashi-san?” Momoi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sparing the girl a fleeting glance, Masaomi announced himself. “It is Akashi Masaomi, I’m coming in.”

Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks, causing the others to run into his back. They all shrunk away when he glared at them, giving him some space. Turning his attention back to the room, he walked further inside.

“Kuroko-kun? Are you here?” Masaomi inquired, finding no trace of the bluenette. The sheets were still warm, so he must have left quite recently.

“Momoi-san, would you please ask a nurse if they know where Kuroko-kun is?”

Nodding, the girl rushed from the room to find a nurse.

This was very strange. First, he wouldn’t take visitors and now they find that he was missing? What in the world is going on? Unfortunately, Masaomi had quite a strong feeling that this whole event involved his formerly deceased wife…

 

…..

Gazing out into the setting sun on the horizon, Kuroko breathed in the humid air. It had stopped raining a short while ago, but he could still very much feel the wetness sticking to his skin. It wasn’t very pleasant, but the conditions made for a magnificent sight. A double rainbow crowned the setting sun, creating a once in a lifetime sight.

“I wish Akashi-kun could see this…” He mumbled to himself, not paying any mind to the presence behind him.

“Do you like the view, Kuroko-kun?” A feminine voice asked, but the question fell on deaf ears. The bluenette wanted to calm himself before he faced the reason for many of his nightmares.

Taking a few more minutes to enjoy the view, Kuroko steeled himself. He wouldn’t get out of this alive if he had a faint heart, and the bluenette was so sick and _fucking tired_ of being the victim. Turning around, he leaned back against the railing, which let out a scream from his weight. As nice of a hospital as this was, perhaps not many people visited the roof and therefore the maintenance was lacking.

His icy eyes pierced the woman before him, her flaming hair whipping in the wind and creating a fiery crown. “To what do I owe the pleasure this time?” Kuroko sighed, slightly furrowing his blue brows. To be honest, something was eerily different from the last time he saw the woman. Before, she was calm and composed and Kuroko had no idea what she was thinking, but now she seemed off. It was in her eyes, those flashy golden eyes. They twitched under an unforeseen pressure, and now the woman seemed jittery. Perhaps she was off her meds, because this time she seemed like a crack addict looking for a fix. It wasn’t as if she was acting that way, but Kuroko could somehow feel that her aura had shifted.

“Am I not allowed to visit an old friend of mine as he is recovering in the hospital?” She purred, a single manicured hand flipping some of her locks over her shoulder.

“Hmm…” He hummed, eyes once again glancing out into the distance. “We were friends? Perhaps you have a funny way of showing affection.”

The railing once again creaked under his weight as he pushed away from it, approaching the woman. “If you were just visiting a _friend_ in the hospital, then I will be going now.”

Kuroko brushed by the woman but didn’t even make it three feet before he was yanked back. The force was so great that it sent him flying onto his ass, and the woman was hovering over him, a deadly six-inch knife in one hand. Sucking in a sharp breath, the bluenette managed to keep himself calm and focused on her somewhat deranged eyes.

There was a question that had been eating away at him and was much more pressing than the knife currently held to his throat:

“Are you Akashi-kun’s mother?”

 

…..

It had been about an hour since the group had discovered that Kuroko was missing, but there had still been no sign of him. The nurses had no idea where he was, but figured that he had to be somewhere in the hospital since no one had seen him leave. The overall lack of shock and worry was exceedingly suspicious to Masaomi, and now he was almost 100% certain that his undead wife was up to no good.

“Perhaps we should tell Akashicchi…” Kise suggested, nervously biting his nails.

“Yeah, he’s gonna freak when he hears…”

Whipping his head to face them, Masaomi growled deeply. “Absolutely do _not_ call Seijuurou.”

His booming voice echoed off the walls and froze Aomine, Kise, and Momoi in their tracks. Shocked faces stared at him, but he didn’t care. If Masaomi was right about Shiori being involved with this, then he wanted his son nowhere near this hospital. As a person he felt like he shouldn’t keep this issue from Seijuurou, but as a dad he didn’t want him to get hurt. The less he knew, the better, but for his son’s sake, he would do everything in his power to save Kuroko Tetsuya, and hopefully the soul of his wife too…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know its been a while and I'm sorry! I've been super busy, but don't worry, I have not forgotten about this story! This chapter isn't the longest, and maybe not one of the best either, but I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who continues to not only read and support this fic, but my others as well, it is greatly appreciated! As always, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> (Oh and, happy Valentines Day! ;))

Kuroko glared directly into the shinning golden eyes above him, not willing to give an inch. The knife held to his neck itched painfully against his throat as it began to slightly break the skin. When the bluenette spoke Akashi’s name, the woman’s eyes flashed with a hidden emotion, but an emotion nonetheless.

The wind whipped violently around them as the grey clouds once again began to form overhead. It was a while before the woman responded, and Kuroko must admit, he hadn’t expected her to be so straight-forward.

“What of it?” She growled, pressing the knife harder against his throat.

Closing his eyes, the bluenette had to take several deep breaths to calm himself again. No matter how you believe you may react to a situation, you will never quite know what you would do until it happens. Having a knife held against his neck was a very eye-opening event, and he could say with 100% honesty that he was afraid. A few short hours before he had been lamenting his life, but now Kuroko was truly afraid. Everything that he ever cherished now flashed through his mind, and the bluenette really hoped that this wasn’t the end.

The woman obviously wasn’t pleased with the lack of response from Kuroko, as she dug her knee into his stomach and repeated her question.

“I said, _what of it_?!”

Tensing up, Kuroko opened his eyes and glared once more. Perhaps he shouldn’t, but its in his nature to fight back. “I was just wondering how a woman as vile as you could possibly be that wonderful man’s mother.” He bit out, trying not to strain against the blade of the knife.

Though she scowled at the insult, her chest puffed in pride when Kuroko complimented Akashi. She must really be proud of her son.

“Of course that child is wonderful, I made sure he would take the right path.”

“So is that why you abandoned him and faked your own death?” Kuroko growled. He truly resented this woman, not only for what she put him through, but the pain she caused the red-head as well. “Do you even have any _idea_ how much pain he went through? How he felt when he thought you were dead? You and your husband must be very similar, both neglecting Akashi-kun like that!”

The knee against his stomach pressed harder as the woman snarled her response. “Don’t you dare bring Masaomi into this! He was not at fault. And what the hell do you know?! You don’t know a damn thing, so how the fuck can you assume that it was easy for me to leave my own son!” She barked, her tone now bordering on hysterical.

Gritting his teeth, Kuroko’s eyes grew a few degrees colder. “You’re right…” He agreed. “I don’t know you. I don’t know your husband either. But I do know Akashi-kun, and anyone who could put that man through so much pain deserves to go to hell!”

The bluenette spit out the words, forgetting about the blade he was under. He knew that one of the big reasons Akashi had even become a detective was because of what he _thought_ happened to his mother. He had known that unbelievable pain, and he didn’t want other families to go through the same thing.

“Let me tell you a little something about myself, _Kuroko-kun._ Something you don’t know, something Masaomi and Seijuurou don’t know.” She began, tone slightly softer than before.

“You see, I grew up in a Mafia family.” Nodding her head, a deranged smile appeared on her lips.

“Yup, a _Mafia_ family. Masaomi didn’t know this, of course. Otherwise his father never would have let him marry me.”

Kuroko listened with slight apprehension as the woman began her story. He had absolutely no idea where this was going, but it wasn’t like he really had any other choice at the moment.

 

…..

Masaomi stood still for a while, trying to drown out his son’s subordinates. It was very clear that they wanted to call him, but the older red-head certainly wouldn’t let that happen. He wanted his son as far away from this as possible. Masaomi had a very strong feeling that something horrible would happen, and he didn’t want whatever it was to affect Seijuurou. That being said, its not as if Masaomi knew if anything would _actually_ happen, but his gut feelings were usually right.

Closing his eyes, the older Akashi tried to think of where his wife and Kuroko would be. It had to be somewhere in the hospital, but the building was vast. It would take forever to search every corner. Then again, Masaomi didn’t think Shiori would take the bluenette anywhere with a lot of people. So where the hell were they?

The sound of rain once again beginning to tap against the window drew Masaomi’s attention. Glancing into the horizon, it suddenly hit him.

_‘That’s it!’_

Shiori had always loved everything about the sky, always saying something about it being endless and free. Getting his ass into gear, Masaomi rushed from the room, not caring if the others were following him. He had to get to Kuroko before anything happened to crush his son forever. Not only would he be heartbroken about the bluenette, but to learn that his supposedly _dead mother_ was the cause? Well let’s just say that it would be one of the worst possible outcomes.

 

…..

Kise, Aomine, and Momoi all stood in shock as Akashi Masaomi sprinted from the room and down that hallway. Glancing at each other, they nodded their heads. He obviously figured something out, and they needed to follow the older man if they wanted to know as well.

Just as they were about to leave the room to chase after the man, Kise’s voice stopped them.

“What is it, Ki-chan?” Momoi asked, tone a bit impatient.

“Yeah, we have to _go_.” Aomine sighed, everything about his body language screaming ‘annoyed’.

“Guys, I really think we should call Akashicchi…” Kise said, actually serious for once.

Exchanging glances, Momoi and Aomine thought about it.

Wanting to strengthen his argument, Kise continued. “Its not fair for us to keep this from him, _especially_ when its about Kurokocchi. He’ll be absolutely heartbroken if anything happens to him and he couldn’t protect him _again._ ” Stressing his point, the blonde retrieved his phone from his pocket and waved it around in the air.

Sighing, Aomine nodded. “I hate to say it, but Kise is right. I think we should call Akashi.”

The pinkette glanced between the two, wondering when they stopped being complete idiots. She agreed with them. If Akashi found out that something happened to Kuroko, he’d be heartbroken. Not only that, but if something happened to Kuroko and he found out that they knew something about it, the three of them would be broken _, period_.

“Okay, I agree…” Pausing, she glanced between the two men.

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not- Dammit!”

Kise swore as it was decided that he would call Akashi. Although he thought that they should tell the red-head, he didn’t want to be _the one_ to tell him. He would be killed! Maimed! Injured beyond recognition!

“Okay, you call him while we go find Akashi-san!” Momoi stated as she pulled Aomine out of the room, wagging her fingers as they disappeared around the corner.

“Shit…I am _so_ screwed…”

 

…..

Akashi’s heart nearly stopped as Kise repeated himself for a third time.

_“We’re at the hospital and well…Kurokocchi wasn’t in his room…He’s missing…”_

The phone nearly dropped from his hand as his eyes grew wide. The red-head was pretty sure that he wasn’t even breathing anymore.

_‘Tetsuya is missing?’_

This can’t be happening. Not when Akashi just got him back. They finally found each other again and everything was supposed to be alright! Once Kuroko got out of the hospital, Akashi was planning on giving him the _world_. He wanted to ask the bluenette to live together; heck, the red-head wanted to quit his job to be with him! They were going to travel the world doing whatever they wanted, whatever _Kuroko_ wanted!

Akashi’s breath was now coming in short pants as he began to panic. He knew he was about to hyperventilate, so he took a while to calm himself. After a few minutes, he heard Kise shouting into the phone, trying to get his attention.

Willing the bile back down his throat, the red-head lifted the phone back up to his ear.

“Akashicchi! Are you there?”

Swallowing, Akashi’s mouth was suddenly extremely dry. “I’m here…” He managed, voice barely above a whisper.

“Aominecchi and Momoicchi followed your father and said that they’re on the roof…”

_‘Father?’_

That thought was pushed to the wayside as relief coursed through his veins. If he lost Kuroko again, the red-head was certain that he wouldn’t be able to recover this time.

Holding the phone closely, Akashi whispered words of relief. “Oh thank God…”

“Uhhmm…” Kise began, not sure if he should continue.

“What is it?” The red-head snapped, tone a little harsher than he had intended.

“They also said that h-he…was being held a-at knife point…b-by some w-woman…” The blonde stuttered, obviously not wanting to deliver the news.

This time, Akashi didn’t allow himself to panic. He didn’t have time for that crap, not when Kuroko was going through hell _again._ Hanging up on Kise, the red-head grabbed his keys and jacket as he sprinted from his office, knocking into several people as he made his way to the exit.

_‘You’re going to be okay, Tetsuya. I swear it, you’ll be okay…’_

Picking up the pace, Akashi made it to his car and jumped inside. He didn’t even bother to put on his seatbelt – he didn’t have the _time._ Screeching out of the parking garage, the red-head floored the gas pedal.

_‘Tetsuya will be okay. He’s fine, I’ll make sure of it…’_

Trying to reassure himself, Akashi found himself speeding off to the hospital for the nth time out of who knows how many. Once everything was over, the red-head swore that he would get Kuroko away from all of this. No matter what it took, he would save Kuroko Tetsuya.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that its been a while, but I present to you the first part of Shiori's past! I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)

“Ojou!”

“Where are you, Ojou?!”

Golden eyes peered down through a bundle of leaves as two men circled the yard, looking helplessly confused. The skin between their eyebrows scrunched together, half of their faces hidden behind pitch black sunglasses. A nasty, jagged scar peeked out of the hairline of one of them and the other was missing one of his pinky fingers. Both were dressed in dark suits, hiding the vast tattoos painted on their bodies.

“Hmph…” A girl huffed, though quiet enough not to give away her location. When would these two give up? She wasn’t going to come out just because they called, so why did they even bother.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree, the girl folded her arms across her chest. If her father insisted that she have body guards, shouldn’t they at least be competent? These two were the third pair this month, and they have yet to find her even though the garden wasn’t very big at all.

“Useless…” She muttered, flipping her fiery scarlet hair over one shoulder. She didn’t even understand _why_ she needed guards. She was turning fifteen next month and was more than capable of taking care of herself. If she could give these two knuckle heads the slip, they obviously weren’t qualified to take care of her.

“C’mon Ojou! If we don’t get you to your tea ceremony classes your father is going to wring our necks!” One of the goons shouted, sounding near tears.

Nodding his head, the other flipped his head this way and that, looking for the stubborn girl. “We know you’re here somewhere, just come out!”

Rolling her eyes, the red-headed girl decided to let them off the hook. She was getting bored of this little game of hide and seek anyway – these two sucked. Moving away from the trunk, she hopped off the branch she was perched on and landed softly on the ground. Her two goons were still searching near the bushes closest to the porch. Ha, like she would hide in a bush – how childish. Sneaking up behind the men, she kicked them both in the back of the knees, making them crumble to the ground.

“Ojouuu!” One moaned.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl shook her head and walked towards the sliding door. “If you can’t even find one little girl, how can you call yourselves yakuza?” She wondered aloud as she stalked away. The tea ceremony classes were so boring, but her old man insisted she take them. Whatever, its not like she had anything better to do anyway.

 

…..

“Shiori-san, you’re late!” An old woman screeched, the already present wrinkles on her forehead becoming even more pronounced when she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah. Put a sock in it.” Shiori sighed as she pulled her long red hair back into a tight ponytail.

Gasping, the woman put a hand to her chest in shock. “Well, I never-!” She began, eyes wide.

Groaning, Shiori perched a hand on her hip. “What? You never shut up? I already know that. Can we just get on with these stupid lessons? I have to see my father tonight.”

The old woman was frozen with shock, obviously not used to being spoken to in such a manner. Biting her lip, she forced herself to stay quiet. She couldn’t talk back to the heir of a yakuza organization after all, no matter how disrespectful the brat may be.

As the lessons started, Shiori could feel the hatred radiating off of the woman. Its not like it was unusual though, she was often told that her rough words caused people to dislike her. She didn’t really care about what people thought of her, she was the loner type anyway. Even in school, no one talked to her. Shiori hadn’t ever had one friend, and she was already in high school. The fact that everyone avoided her may have had something to do with her being the heir to a yakuza family, but she knew it was also because of her blunt – and often harsh – tone and manner of speaking.

The old bat droned on as Shiori got herself lost in her thoughts, something she had become accustomed to ever since she was little.

Given the kind of “business” her family had, Shiori hardly ever saw her parents. Even when she did, it was in passing. Ever since her older brother Seiji was killed, the bonds between her family became increasingly distant. Seiji had been her parents pride and joy, their perfect child. Her father had wanted him to continue the family “business” and their mother had always doted on him. Shiori was often left to the care of the members of the group, or she had to fend for herself.

Don’t get her wrong, Shiori had adored Seiji too. He was the only one who would ever pay her any attention, the only one that acknowledged her existence. When he died…When Seiji was _murdered_ by an opposing group, their mother fell apart. She had cried for days, not allowing anyone to see her. Shiori’s father had buried himself in his work – and plotting his retaliation. The red-headed girl, only nine at the time, had no one she could turn to. Seiji was dead, and no matter how hard she cried, he wouldn’t slip into her bed and hold her in his arms anymore.

At his funeral, Shiori sat in silence, clutching his picture to her chest. No tears would come, and she had been just a shell. Her mother, on the other hand, openly cried over the casket. It had been closed, since the wounds on Seiji’s body had been horrible. The whole group, excluding her father, had shown up, and the place was filled to the gills with thugs and scary looking men.

Those few months when she was nine had been the worst of her life, and Shiori can’t even begin to describe the pain that had ravaged her body when she had finally _understood_ that “Seiji-nii” wouldn’t be coming home anymore. He wouldn’t pat her head and comfort her after she fought with their parents, and he wouldn’t jump in to protect her when their father went on a rampage.

Ever since Seiji died, Shiori had turned to herself for comfort. She would revert back into her own mind, protecting her from anything that intended her harm. Often when she was sad, or times were hard, Shiori would find herself in front of Seiji’s grave just speaking her mind. The only time when the words flowed freely from her mouth and smoothly off her tongue were when she visited the small shrine surrounding her brother’s grave. Her parents hardly ever went, so Shiori made it her duty to replace the flowers and keep his tombstone clean.

_‘Man, I miss Seiji-nii so much…I wonder how he’s doing up there? I’m sure everyone likes him, just like always…’_

“…ri-san!”

“Shiori- _san_!” The old woman urged, eyebrows furrowed behind her big coke-bottle glasses.

Glancing up from the floor, Shiori resurfaced from her thoughts and threw a deadly glare at the old hag. “What is it? You can’t seriously expect me to listen to you drone on and on without tuning you out, can you?”

The woman’s eyes turned saucer wide as Shiori stood up, staggering a little as her legs had fallen asleep. “Ugh. Man, this is so lame. I already know how to serve tea, so why do I even need these lessons?” Shaking her head, Shiori rolled her eyes and sauntered from the room, leaving the old woman speechless. It was true, she had been taking these lessons for as long as she could remember, so she already knew the ins and outs of tea ceremonies. When Seiji was alive, she used to find it fun to have him taste-test the teas she served, but now she couldn’t care less. The whole act was so dull, just like everything else.

Deep crimson hair cascaded down her back as she tugged it out of the pony tail. It almost reached her butt now, so it was probably time to cut it. Her brother loved her thick, endless scarlet locks, so Shiori had always kept it long. Shiori was basically a carbon copy of Seiji, and so they shared their fiery red hair. Her hair was like a token from him that she always carried around, so she never cut it too short.

Now that she thinks of it, isn’t the fact that she looks so much like Seiji why her parents hardly ever visited her? Because she reminded them of him? Well, it didn’t matter. Shiori never really cared much for her parents either, so it was fine by her if they avoided her most of the time.

Walking down the hallway, she paused at a window. It was a nice day, so maybe she should go clean Seiji’s grave. She hadn’t been in a while, after all. Making up her mind, the red-head went to the front door and sat down to put on her shoes. It was dead quiet, which was weird because it was usually bustling with people. The members would be in and out or walking around the house, but now they all must be preparing for Shiori’s father to come home tonight.

This actually works out in her favor. Her guard dogs were nowhere in sight, so she better make a break for it now before they caught her. Tying her laces, Shiori hopped up and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. She’d rather be alone to go to Seiji’s grave, and she didn’t want anyone following her.

The red-head didn’t even glance back as she hurried out the door, not aware of the dark presence hovering in the distance.

 

…..

A cool breeze flowed gently through her hair, lifting it up and dropping it softly. The late afternoon sun was pleasantly warm, though there was a bit of a bite in the air. It was early autumn, so temperatures were steadily dropping. Shiori would probably need to start wearing heavier clothes, rather than her light summer apparel. For now, though, a thin sweatshirt and her skinny jeans would be good enough.

Shiori absentmindedly hummed an old tune as she easily navigated the back roads leading to the flower shop she frequented. Every time she visited Seiji, Shiori would always bring a bouquet of his favorite flowers; lilacs, sweet peas, and snapdragons surrounded by baby’s-breath. Her brother had always loved gardening, and she often found him buried in the middle of various flowers like he belonged there.

Her brother really wasn’t suited to be a yakuza boss, at least she didn’t think so. He was a gentle soul and was nice and trusting to everybody. Shiori had loved that about him, though that’s not to say Seiji was a pansy or anything. If anything, he was a man’s man – loved sports and anything physical, really. Seiji was an all around amazing guy, which is why it pained Shiori greatly to know that he died because of the actions of their father and the history of their family. Seiji really didn’t deserve to die the way he did, especially at the young age of seventeen.

Pausing in her tracks, Shiori had to take a minute to cut off that train of thought and recollect herself. If she continued down that path, she was 100% certain she would breakdown. It was so hard to handle knowing the way Seiji had died – and just knowing the fact that it hadn’t been quick. The group medical examiner had said it was a slow, gruesomely painful death.

“No, no, no…” Scolding herself, Shiori continued her journey to the flower shop. Visiting Seiji was supposed to be a happy time, so she didn’t want to soil it with her negative aura.

A little bell chimed softly as she opened the door to Truly Flowers, letting the workers know there was a customer. No one else was inside, besides a jolly old lady behind the counter arranging a bouquet of blue roses.

Turning to face the entrance, the woman’s face lit up as she twirled around and clapped her hands together. “Oh, Shiori-chan!” She exclaimed, a warm smile curling on her thin lips. “Are you here for Sei-chan’s bouquet?”

A soft smile of her own formed on Shiori’s lips as she walked further inside the store. “Yes I am, Yoshiko-san.”

Strolling up to the counter, the red-head watched as Yoshiko headed to the back to get the flowers. Glancing around, Shiori remembered the times she came here with Seiji. He would often come to buy seeds to plant in the garden, and Shiori usually tagged along as well. Any time she could be go anywhere or do anything with her brother, she would. That being said, Shiori had known Yoshiko for a long time. The older lady was the owner of the shop, and one of three employees, with the other two being her children. Yoshiko took pride in her work, and nurtured and tended some of the brightest and most vibrant flowers in the whole town.

Shiori would stop by to say hi every now and then, and of course buy a bouquet every time she visited Seiji’s grave. Yoshiko had insisted that she didn’t have to pay, but the red-head always did. She couldn’t just take the flowers that the woman worked so hard to grow and not give anything in return.

“Here you go, Shiori-chan. Take care now, dear.”

Placing down the money, Shiori took the flowers and waved to the woman as she headed out the door. Her father was going to be home in a few hours and she needed to be there to greet him, so the red-head couldn’t take forever at Seiji’s grave.

There was a little skip in her step as she continued to hum the unknown tune from earlier. It was something her brother himself had composed but had never given a name. He would sing it to Shiori when she was little and couldn’t sleep. Their parents had never really cared, and so Seiji was really the one who made the effort to raise her. Shiori never got to tell him, but she was beyond eternally grateful to him.

Lost in her thoughts, the red-head was just about to turn a corner when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand enclosed over her mouth. The bouquet fell helplessly to the ground as Shiori clawed at the muscular arm around her neck. She had been trained in martials arts all her life, and that training kicked in immediately.

Throwing back an elbow, she caught her attacker in the jaw – and she didn’t stop there. A heel slammed backwards, right into the man’s crotch, allowing Shiori to roll away. Just as she was about to turn to face the man, another arm snaked around her waist and a fist smashed into her solar plexus. Gasping for breath, her vision began to fade, though not before she heard the cackle of the man holding her limp body.

“Well, well. Ain’t it our lucky day, boys? We happened to come upon the Ojou of the Shikishima group _all alone._ ”

A final thought crossed her mind as she passed out, and she apologized to her brother; _‘I’m sorry Seiji-nii. I couldn’t bring you your flowers…’_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a really long time, and I apologize! To attempt to make up for it, here is an extra long chapter... Things are finally getting down to the nitty-gritty people! 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy! :)

The world was spinning when Shiori finally came to, lying on the floor of a pitch-black room. She groaned as she rolled onto her side to free her arms that were pinned to the ground. They were bound, of course. No way could she be so lucky for them to be free. The red-head couldn’t see a thing, and the silence was almost deafening. Maneuvering her way into a sitting position, Shiori tried to recall what exactly happened.

She had been on her way to Seiji’s grave when she had been attacked by some guys who seemed to know her. _‘Fantastic. Was I just fucking kidnapped?’_ She groaned in her mind, shifting slightly.

Just as Shiori was wracking her brain for a way to escape her predicament, a metal door creaked somewhere to her right, letting a flood of light flow into the room. Squinting against the brightness, she could only make out three figures, most likely the ones who attacked her. The red-head chose to keep quiet and bide her time for now – you know, find out what she’s dealing with.

“Take a look at this, boys. The little miss is awake.” A man with long hair said as he flipped a light switch. The cheap fluorescent bulbs above her head would probably give anyone a headache after a while, so she lowered her head to shield her eyes. Shiori had already gotten a good look at the three men, and once she escaped and made it back home, she would be sure to serve out a nice hot plate of revenge. Scooting closer to the wall behind her, the red-head cast a dark glower at her captors.

“So she is,” The man closest to her replied, eyes slithering up and down her body. “You wanna have some fun, princess?” He mocked, kneeling near Shiori and taking her chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

Jerking her head away, she directed a nasty glare at the man and bared her teeth. “Get your filthy hands off of me, you miscreant. Didn’t your father ever teach you how you should treat a woman?” She growled, growing angrier when the men only shared a laugh at her expense.

“Now, now. Calm down, kitten. We’ve got all the time in the world to get to know each other, no need to start off rough.”

“Yeah. We’ll make sure to show you how we treat a woman, nice and _slowly._ ”

Chuckling again, the men all closed in on her still form, making Shiori shrink back slightly. “Oh I don’t think so,” She began, trying desperately to keep from losing her cool. “Once my family notices I’m gone, that will be the final nail in your coffin.”

As the red-head was preparing to jump to her feet and fight her captors, the original man with long hair spoke, his words freezing her in her spot. “Oh you poor baby,” He cooed, shaking his head and tsking quietly. “You don’t even know that daddy dearest was the one who hired us? How sad…” The man said with mock concern, gently stroking her head.

Shiori would have liked to say that her eyes did not grow wide at that statement or that she didn’t visibly flinch away from the men, but she would be lying. Shaking her head, her voice took on a slightly desperate tone. “You lie. My father would never sell me out, not when I’m his only heir.” She declared, though in truth even _she_ did not believe her words. It wasn’t a stretch to say that her father didn’t exactly like her, but the red-head at least thought that the man saw some kind of value in her life.

The men grinned, obviously enjoying her plight. “Oh, but that isn’t so, my darling.” The third purred, hand tracing up and down her ankle.

Their touches were repulsive against her skin, and it took all the strength she could muster to keep herself from shivering in disgust. She was already playing right into their hands, so Shiori didn’t want to satisfy them further.

“Yeah. Sorry princess, but it seems that mommy and daddy would much rather choose another successor over you. Boo-hoo, you were dumped.”

The words were a shot through her heart, ceasing all her efforts to remain calm. She knew her parents didn’t care for her, but she had hoped – _prayed_ – that they at least tolerated her as a person. The funny thing is, Shiori didn’t even know what she had done to incur their wrath. As far as she knew, she wasn’t an unplanned pregnancy or anything, so why was she treated this way? Her father especially. All Shiori had ever done was try to live up to expectations, but he had only showed her violence in return – constantly mocking and abusing her, all the while her mother stood on the sidelines and watched.

Yes, for some reason it had always been that way. The red-head’s only saving grace once upon a time had been Seiji. He was the only one that was willing to show her love, but even that had been taken away from her.

Even with the sinister smirks of the men before her, Shiori could only wonder what she had done to deserve this. “Why Otou-san…” She whispered, body shaking as one of the men grabbed her ankle and pulled. Reaching behind her, they cut off her ties only for two of them to pin her arms above her head.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll show you a good time.”

Realizing what that meant, Shiori began to desperately struggle against the hold of her captors. “Let me go! Leave me alone!” She screamed as one of the men made easy work of her belt.

“No! NO!”

“Stop struggling, you’ll be screaming for a different reason in a minute.”

Tears poured out of her eyes as the man ripped off her pants. All she could see was a hand reaching toward her face, holding her head to the ground.

_‘Seiji-nii…please help me…’_ She pleaded in her mind, though her prayers were never answered…

 

…..

Laying on the hard ground, Shiori was like a corpse. Her spirit had totally departed her body, leaving only a defiled husk in its wake. Why should she even care anymore? Everything she had ever known and loved was gone, there was nothing left for her. First Seiji died, and now even her parents had betrayed her. The first time Shiori ever felt a man’s touch was rough and violent, not at all how she had pictured it so many times. She was supposed to have fallen in love with a gentleman like Seiji, and everything that came next would just gently fall into place. But now… _now_ she didn’t even have anything left to offer a man. Not her body, not her mind, and certainly not her love.

Everything had been destroyed.

Yes, everything Shiori once had was now gone and all because of her family – all because of the man she once called _father._ It was his doings that had gotten Seiji killed; it was _him_ who had sold her out, and for what? That man – that evil man – he will _pay._

If everything she had was destroyed, then everything _he_ had would be as well. Shiori would personally make sure of that…

A new fire ignited in the empty shell that was her body, and her previously unseeing gold eyes scrutinized her cell. The rags that were her clothes were several feet from her, but perhaps the most pertinent information was the slightly ajar door. Apparently one of the men hadn’t locked it up properly, giving Shiori just the chance she needed to make her escape.

Pushing her limp body off the floor, she whimpered as pain shot through her nerves. “Ugh…” The ache that accompanied her every movement only fueled the fire, and she pushed herself through the agony.

After slowly redressing herself, Shiori quickly walked towards the door, pressing flush against the wall next to the opening. She scanned the limited line of sight through the crack of the door, slowly pushing it open further when she determined it was clear. Before she could make her way back home, Shiori still had business with the pricks from earlier. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t have the time later, so she might as well serve that revenge now.

Poking her head out of the room, Shiori once again scanned her surroundings, finding a dimly lit hallway. There was a dead-end to her left, so she slowly crept along the wall to the right. She couldn’t see the end of the hallway, but up ahead she could see rusted piping running along the floor.

Smirking, the red-head hastened her pace despite the pain, kneeling beside the pipes. They seemed old and corroded, and it was relatively easy to snap off a long piece of the metal. Now that she had a weapon, Shiori could go find the men who stole her innocence.

Running at full speed, it wasn’t long before the red-head reached the end of the hallway, finding it attached to a flight of stairs. Apparently, she had been in some sort of underground bunker or basement, which would explain why there were no windows. Just as she was about to ascend the stairs, however, she heard voices and the rustling of the metal door. Ducking around a corner, Shiori pressed her back against the wall and held up the pipe. Any asshole who came down those stairs would be a dead man, she would make sure of it.

The creak of the hinges above her head had her blood pumping, as did the following voices.

“Yeah, she was pretty good!” One man laughed, probably talking to one of his pals.

“I thought it would be more troublesome for a first-timer, but I was surprisingly satisfied!”

The crude words that came out of their mouths grated heavily on Shiori’s nerves, and her hands wound tighter around the pipe. _‘How dare they…’_

A man’s head popped around the corner, accompanied by two others. He was facing them, and never even saw the pipe coming. Shiori swung it hard enough to knock him unconscious, his body falling to the ground like a log.

The other two jumped in surprise, eyes not catching sight of the red-head since they hadn’t yet adjusted to the darkness.

“What the fuck?!” One yelled, though he soon joined his friend on the floor. Shiori also made quick work of the third man, not even experiencing any sort of fight. It was a little disappointing, really. She had thought she would get some sort of excitement out of this.

Glaring at the unconscious bodies on the floor, Shiori wasn’t quite sure what to do next. While she had said she would kill them, she couldn’t actually bring herself to do it. Her father would probably call her cowardly for it, but a life was still a life, no matter how dirty and depraved.

Deciding to leave the men in the bunker, the red-head quickly ascended the stairs and burst into the bright sunlight. She had to shield her eyes to give them the time to readjust, blinking rapidly until she could handle the light.

Once Shiori could finally see without any spots dotting her vision, she turned and faced the door to the basement. There were chains thrown to the side, giving her an idea. Shutting the metal hatches, the red-head wound the chains around the handle, clicking the padlock shut. For good measure, she stuck the pipe through the links in the chain.

Righting herself, Shiori’s eyes narrowed on a new objective. It was time to pay her dear father a visit, wasn’t it?

 

…..

Waiting until nightfall to carry out her plan, Shiori scouted her house for the guard movements. She already knew the place like the back of her hand, so she just wanted to make sure there were no new patterns to the rounds the members made. From the amount of people currently at the house, the red-head could be certain that her father was home, which was good for her.

Under the cover of the night, Shiori scaled the wall to the backyard, immediately leaping to the branch of a tree not far away. The same tree she had hid from her goons from earlier in the day, when her life had still been normal…

Shaking that thought from her head, she jumped from the branch to the ground with the gracefulness of a cat. Shiori had explored every inch of this house since she was a child, so she knew every hidden passage she could take to get to her father’s room. It wasn’t long before she stood before his sliding door, though she hesitated to enter.

What would she even do? The plan hadn’t gone that far, but what could she possibly say to the man who paid to have her disappear? The man who betrayed every relation between a father and daughter?

That thought, however, was interrupted by the voices inside the room. Pressing closer, Shiori strained to listen.

_“What did you just say?”_ She heard their second in command ask, obviously bewildered by whatever information he had been given.

_“Shiori is no longer coming back. The situation has been taken care of…”_

_“But Oyabun…Hiring some nameless thugs to kidnap and dispose of Ojou, why would you go this far?”_ He asked, mirroring her own thoughts. Why _would_ her father go so far just to get rid of her? _Why_ would he want to get rid of her?

_“As I’m sure you know, that girl is not my child. She is the product of infidelity, something that has been dealt with accordingly. My only child has died, so there is no use in keeping that girl around.”_

Shiori didn’t think she could be shocked by anything anymore when she learned her father sold her out, but oh how wrong she was. Now she’s learning that this bastard isn’t even her father? What the hell was going on?

_“And you just agree with this, Ane-san?”_

_“That child is only a representation of a mistake. Something useless that is to be discarded.”_

_“Indeed…”_ Her ‘father’ agreed. _“In fact, it was Yuki’s idea.”_

That was it. Shiori was done. What the hell had she done for even her mother to speak ill of her? To wish her harm? Shiori hadn’t asked to be born, and it wasn’t her fault that she was the result of her mother’s infidelity. Why must she be blamed for mistakes in which she had no part whatsoever?

As the words spun continuously in her mind, the turmoil grew to be too much to handle. The weight of the world was suddenly on her shoulders, and it was too much to bear. This knowledge crushed her, it really did, and Shiori just…snapped.

Kicking down the sliding door, the red-head furiously stormed into the room, facing the people she once called parents. The second in command was obviously surprised to see her, but his eyes didn’t hold the same malicious intent as the man and woman in front of her.

“What are you doing here, you dreadful child?” Her ‘mother’ crowed, a nasty scowl appearing on her face.

What happened next, Shiori didn’t quite know. The pain and agony that afflicted her drove her actions in that moment, and she only began seeing again when a splash of blood splattered across her face. Looking down, her mother was decapitated on the floor, and the weight of the sword in her hands was frighteningly pleasant.

She had just killed her mother, and oh how _easy_ it had been.

Her father was as surprised as she was but didn’t even have time to move before Shiori rushed forward and impaled him in the stomach. He didn’t deserve a merciful death, though her mother didn’t exactly either. The man’s eyes grew increasingly wider, and his pale hand curled slowly around her wrist. Shiori stared directly into his face as she pushed the blade further, before twisting and retracting it from its fleshy sheath.

Shaking the blood from the sword, Shiori stood over the man’s body as he desperately tried to hold on to a thread of life. He tried to speak, but only a gurgling sound was made, blood spewing from his mouth.

Glaring with an uncontrollable anger, Shiori’s words were laced with contempt. “Well, _Father_ , I suppose you only have yourself to blame, don’t you?” She growled, before lifting the blade high above her head.

“Goodbye…” The red-head head whispered shakily, plunging her weapon straight through his skull.

 

…..

For a few moments, Shiori stared blankly at the mangled body before her. She honestly thought she’d feel something after killing someone, but she just felt… _empty._ There was nothing. No feelings, no thoughts, no guilt. It was just an act, one that was surprisingly simple…

Turning away from the scene, her golden eyes locked on to the second in command. His face was riddled with shock, though it was immediately schooled when he caught sight of Shiori’s gaze. Grabbing the sword from her father’s head, she quickly went over to the man, holding it against his neck.

They stayed in that position for what felt like forever, neither uttering a word. After a while, Shiori lowered the blade, relenting to his unflinching gaze. To be honest, she had always liked this man. He had been the only one besides Seiji to talk to her freely without derision in his voice.

Once again turning away, Shiori made her way over to the destroyed door, stopping only at the sound of the man’s voice. Facing him, her blank eyes regarded his figure coolly.

Wiping the blood from her face with the pad of his thumb, the man said nothing as he pressed a wad of bills into her hand. If Shiori could still feel, she was almost certain her eyes would well up with tears of gratitude at the gesture, but now she only nodded and continued from the room.

As she was scaling the wall, however, she heard the man speak to her for one last time.

“Take care of yourself, Ojou-sama…”

 

…..

After that night, Shiori had fled. She got on the first train she could and rode it for hours, only getting off when it was the end of the line. The red-head then wandered aimlessly through the streets of the city to a destination unknown. She wasn’t really quite sure what to do now. All her life she had been confined to that house, and now she couldn’t go back.

She had no friends, no family, no allies. What she did have, however, were some nasty injuries lining her body. Perhaps instead of walking endlessly she should really get these checked out…With a new objective in mind, Shiori was just about to start off before she realized she had no idea where the hospital was. This was a pretty big city and it would probably take forever to find it if she just walked around.

Glancing around, the red-head reached out and grabbed the arm of a man who was passing by her. “Excuse me-” She began, though was shortly cut off as the stranger yanked away his arm.

“Buzz off, I’m in a hurry!” He shouted, pointing an angry glare in her direction.

Dumbfounded, Shiori’s hand hung lifelessly in the air. What the hell was his problem? She just wanted some directions, there was no need for him to yell at her like that.

Now in a rather foul mood, the red-head just decided to flag down a cab. She had a feeling that other people would have much the same reaction, and honestly, she was fed up with human interaction. In light of recent events, you could say she now had a newfound hostility for the human race. Hopping in the pulled over taxi, she quickly told him her destination before relaxing against the seat.

Her life was changing so drastically, and she hardly had time to keep up. With lost faith, a broken heart, and shattered pride, Shikishima Shiori closed her eyes, and finally let the tears fall…

 

…..

Sitting on a bench in the garden, Shiori stared blankly into the sky. She had finally escaped the doctors and had found refuge surrounded by plants and flowers. The red-head had made it to the emergency room very early in the morning and had her wounds treated. When her body was examined, however, the doctors and nurses began asking a lot of question.

_“How did you get these bruises?” A nurse asked, a stern expression on her face. Shiori chose not to answer, only turning her head to the side. Calling a doctor into the room, the nurse quickly informed him of the situation before they both turned to face the red-head._

_“Shiori-san,” The doctor began, looking over her chart. “Your other injuries have been treated, but there is one slight issue…”_

_Tensing, the red-head again didn’t respond. She knew what this was about, but no way in hell would she comply. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Shiori glared at the doctor, just daring him to finish._

_Clearing his throat, he continued. “We understand this may be difficult, but we need to complete a rape kit. It will be imperative for any type of future investigation…”_

_Ignoring the man, Shiori threw her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers of the floor. Walking by the two dumbstruck people, she glared. “There is no need. I didn’t ask for one, and there will be no ‘future investigation’.” She growled._

After making her escape, she had eventually found her way into the hospital garden. There was a nice breeze and the sky was clear, so she decided to make refuge on an empty bench. It didn’t seem like many other patients or visitors frequented the lonely garden, though that suited Shiori just fine. She preferred to be alone, especially with everything that happened recently.

Gazing at the sky, the red-head sighed heavily. Though she wanted to just sit here in silence, her mind wouldn’t be quiet. It was hounding her to pay attention. Oh what she wouldn’t given for the _silence._

As she sat there, an old tune that she used to sing with her brother worked its way out of her mouth. The lyrics filled up in her head, and mercifully pushed out all other thoughts.

“Amazing grace…” She began to sing, melancholic voice filling the air.

“How sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me…”

Her mouth fell still on those words, unable to finish. _‘Truly; a wretch like me, huh…’_ She muttered in her head. Dead golden eyes still tilted towards the unending sky.

“I once was lost, but now I’m found…” A masculine voice continued, shocking Shiori out of her trance. Her lifeless eyes hurriedly searched for the intruder, landing on a gorgeous man in a suit.

“Was blind but now I see…” They both finished together as the man took measured steps in her direction.

“Your voice is beautiful…” The man said as he approached the bench, sitting a few feet away from Shiori.

Smiling tightly, she flinched slightly, still not comfortable being around a man. The flash in his red eyes told Shiori that he noticed, but he decided not to say anything. Instead, he leaned back against the bench and gazed into the sky like she had been previously.

The silence that fell over the pair wasn’t uncomfortable, but Shiori couldn’t rid herself of the tension that tightened her muscles. This man was drop dead gorgeous, but she couldn’t bring herself to easily converse with someone she hardly knew.

After a few moments of silence, the man once again turned to Shiori and smiled. She didn’t know why, but that small curve of his lips easily disarmed her, and in that moment, she knew she was done for.

“By the way, beautiful, I’m Akashi Masaomi…”

 

…..

Kuroko stared with wide blue eyes at the woman hovering above him. He did sympathize with the woman, but that didn’t really change anything. Tragic though the tale may be, that didn’t excuse hurting Akashi; nothing could ever excuse that.

Glaring up at the woman, the bluenette had to use all his self-control to keep himself from snapping. “Though I agree your life hasn’t exactly been stellar, I still see no reason for you to have hurt Akashi-kun. You made your own choices, and like you said, why should your parents own decisions make you suffer? It is the same for him; you chose to leave, and that meant trampling over his feelings.” He growled. His heart, however, was pounding rapidly in his chest. Despite his bravado, Kuroko still was being held at knife point, after all. He may not be a stranger to pain, but a blade to his neck was certainly a knew and unwelcomed feeling.

The red-head above him obviously didn’t expect this answer as her expression was quickly schooled, though a deranged smirk returned shortly. It was quite unsettling, really, especially with the way she began to laugh.

“Oh you’re right. What am I saying? _Kuroko-kun_ hasn’t exactly had it easy either, right? Misery does love company, after all.” Grinning, Shiori shifted the knife away from Kuroko’s neck, only to plunge it into the ground directly next to his head a moment later. Eyes wide, the bluenette would be lying if he said it didn’t affect him. In truth, shivers ran up his spine, followed by a foreboding sense of dread.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his throat and began to squeeze. Desperately gasping for even an ounce of oxygen, Kuroko clawed at the woman’s arms as he glared directly into her golden eyes. Right then and there, he knew that a part of her was missing, probably still lost in a time that had long since passed. He knew it – could _feel_ it – because he was the same. A part of him would forever remain tormented in his memories, doomed to never know peace.

This woman above him – Akashi Shiori – was broken. Broken beyond repair and had probably always been. She may have been able to hide it – _bury it_ – before, but the red-head had always been destined to snap; it had only been a matter of time.

These thoughts circled the bluenette’s mind as his vision began to fade, though his will to fight had yet to die. He wouldn’t let himself become like this woman, he would never hurt those he loved due to his own desolation. Kuroko knew that he had been close to doing the same thing, though. He had tried to leave Akashi just like Shiori had, but now he knew that he could never do that. The red-head deserved so much better than that – better than his mother, and better than Kuroko too. The bluenette didn’t want to tie him down because he was still bound to his past, but seeing Shiori’s situation, he knew that he couldn’t give up like she had.

Just as his strength began to fade and his vision was nearly black, the door to the rooftop slammed open, startling Shiori enough to loosen her grip. Taking that chance, Kuroko gasped desperately for breath, trying to fill his oxygen starved lungs.

“Shiori!” A man shouted, drawing the attention of both her and the bluenette. Upon further inspection, the man proved to be none other than Akashi Masaomi, Shiori’s supposed widower. A small gasp fell from her lips, as her previously smiling face took on a horrified expression. Not long after, three other people ran through the door, all panting and exclaiming their own shock.

“Tetsu-kun!”

“Kurokocchi!”

“Tetsu!”

Noticing that the red-head was now distracted by Masaomi, Kuroko took the chance to push himself off the ground and make his escape. Unfortunately, however, due to the lack of oxygen his strength had still not recovered completely, and Shiori easily wrapped an arm around his neck.

“Ugh…” Grunting, Kuroko was slowly dragged backwards towards the edge of the roof. As he noticed earlier, the railings were old and rusted and probably couldn’t even bear the weight of a toddler without toppling over. Biting his lip, the bluenette held his breath and mentally told himself not to look behind them. Just a few more steps and they would both be over the edge and falling to their deaths.

Holding his hands in the air to soothe the woman, Masaomi’s face was distorted in pain as his voice cracked ever so slightly when he whispered, “Shiori, _please_ don’t do this. You know as well as I do how this would crush Seijuurou…”

Squeezing her arm tighter around Kuroko’s neck, Shiori jerked him backwards. From her tone, the bluenette could tell she was crying. “Shut up! Just _shut up!_ You don’t know anything, Masaomi! You don’t know what I’ve been through, what I’ve done…” Her voice broke at the end, her words dying in her mouth.

“Shiori-”

Just as Masaomi was trying to call out to her again, the door to the roof slammed open one more time.

“Tetsuya!” A voice shouted.

_‘That voice…I know that voice!’_ Kuroko yelled in his head, tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes. Even after all the bluenette had put him through, Akashi still came running to save him. Ever his knight in shining armor.

But wait…This wasn’t good, was it? Akashi didn’t know his mother was still alive, and to find out like this…it would just crush him!

Masaomi’s head jerked over to his son, his eyes going wide before quickly narrowing. He had specifically told Aomine, Kise, and Momoi _not_ to contact Akashi! Kuroko could feel Shiori jump slightly as well, obviously not expecting to see her son.

As the red-head ran up next to his father, his eyes quickly found the bluenette. _‘Stay on me, stay on me, stay on me!’_ Kuroko pleaded with his eyes, though he knew it was in vain. Not even a moment later, those beautiful orbs shifted behind the bluenette, only to widen in shock. No, shock wasn’t quite the right word. Is there even a word to describe the feeling of seeing your dead mother holding your lover hostage on the edge of the rooftop? Though he may not be very well educated, Kuroko didn’t think so…

“Okaa-san…” Akashi breathed, utter dismay and betrayal written across his face…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...I haven't updated the story for a while, sorry! Anyway, we're getting down to the wire, people! Probably a few more chapters and then this sucker will be over! I hope you continue to enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)

Kuroko couldn’t help it, he had to close his eyes. The pain and betrayal on Akashi’s face was far too much for him to handle, and so he chose to shut it out. In the end, everything was the bluenette’s fault, wasn’t it? If he had never met Akashi, the red-head’s life wouldn’t have been turned upside down. He could’ve carried on peacefully…

But now… _now_ his emotions were raging on his face, and a desolated look entered his eyes. Kuroko didn’t know when the tears started to freely stream down his face, but now they wouldn’t stop.

_‘It's my fault…I caused that. I thought I could be the one to save him, but in the end, I threw him straight into hell with my own hands, didn’t I?’_

“Okaa-san…” Akashi repeated helplessly. His face continued to morph between disbelief, worry, anger, and sadness.

“Seijuurou…” Shiori breathed. With how closely they were pressed together, Kuroko could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She obviously wasn’t expecting Akashi to show up either, and even though she was kind of crazy, the woman probably still had the heart of a mother. That, however, was the one thing Kuroko just couldn’t forgive. Shiori had put Akashi through so much pain, so the fact that she still had the gall to call herself his mother was unbearable.

After a few moments, Shiori seemed to have regained her cool; the only sign of agitation being her arm tightening around the bluenette’s neck. The sudden lack of oxygen made Kuroko gasp, causing him to open his eyes. He immediately regretted it though, because now he was absolutely certain Akashi’s distraught face would be ingrained in his mind forever.

At the same time, Akashi Masaomi was having similar feelings. _Similar_ , but not quite the same. He was wavering between sadness and anger. Anger because he was really thinking about ripping the three musketeers a new one. Masaomi had specifically told them _not_ to contact Seijuurou, but they did it anyway. Now the red-head had to face this unnecessary trauma.

Discreetly maneuvering in front of his son, Masaomi spoke up again. “Please Shiori…Just let Kuroko-kun go. He has nothing to do with this.”

“Akashi-san is right.” Momoi agreed, stepping forward herself. She admits that it was their fault that Akashi now had to face this problem, so the least she could do is try to resolve it. “No matter what happened in your past, Tetsu-kun hasn’t done anything to you. Regardless of his parents’ actions, he is innocent. Just let him go…”

Nodding their heads, Aomine and Kise chose to stay quiet. Good thing, too. If they spoke up, they would probably just make things worse.

At Momoi’s words, Shiori jerked backwards, dragging herself and Kuroko closer to the ledge. “Shut up! Don’t even pretend like you know anything about me!”

Clutching at the arm still around his neck, the bluenette held his breath. This was getting more and more dangerous, but all he could think about was the look on Akashi’s face. The expression still hadn’t changed, and Kuroko didn’t know what to do or say to make it go away.

“Akashi-kun…” He breathed, biting his lip. The bluenette hadn’t meant for anyone to hear him, but he knew he failed when the red-head’s eyes snapped up.

Stepping forward slowly, Akashi looked directly at Kuroko. “Tetsuya…” He whispered back, pain tinging his voice. Unfortunately, as he went to take another step, Masaomi held him back. Pushing him backwards, his eyes stayed locked on Shiori.

“Shiori, just come to me. I’ll listen to whatever you have to say, just _please_ step away from the ledge.” Masaomi pleaded, taking measured steps towards the red-head and bluenette.

Flinching, Shiori pulled Kuroko closer. “Stop right there! I’m sorry Masaomi but I…” Trailing off, the woman’s voice became choked up, and Kuroko could feel her shudders.

By now, they were backed up against the railing; a gust of wind away from tumbling over. Believe it or not, Kuroko wasn’t freaking out right now. Though it pained him at the same time, the sight of Akashi calmed him down immensely. His icy blue eyes stayed trained on the love of his life and refused to leave. Akashi’s eyes, however, seemed to be looking far beyond anyone present on this roof. Kuroko knew that look, it was one that often adorned his face. It showed that the red-head was reliving the pain of his past, and it was because of himself and Shiori.

A melancholic smile appeared on the bluenette’s face when Akashi’s eyes finally returned to the present. “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun…” Kuroko whispered, lips wobbling slightly. “I was about to make the same mistake, wasn’t I?” He asked. The tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, still trailing gently down his cheeks.

Akashi’s expression morphed into shock, ruby cat-like orbs widening. He had a strange feeling he knew exactly what the bluenette was talking about, but he refused to acknowledge it. Not right now. Not when everything was just so… _messed up._

Ignoring the surprise caused by his sudden speech, Kuroko continued. “If I had known for even a moment when we met all those months ago that I would end up turning your life upside down, I would’ve walked away. As heartless as that may sound, Akashi-kun, you have to believe me when I say that I have never once wanted to hurt you. _Never._ ” Pausing, the bluenette drew in a shaky breath. His eyes gazed at the red-head with tender affection, but also hidden remorse and guilt. He meant it when he said that he didn’t believe his presence was worth the pain Akashi had suffered because of it, but there was nothing he could do to turn back time. Kuroko loved Akashi with all his heart, so the best thing he could do for him now was to fix the current situation.

Pushing passed his father, the red-head nodded. “I know, Tetsuya. Oh, how _I know._ ” Akashi urged with desperation. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach for some time now, and this conversation wasn’t exactly helping to relieve that ominous sensation.

Shaking his head, Kuroko huffed slightly when Shiori jerked him backwards. “I could never be more grateful to anyone than I am to you. You saved me from the brink, and I’m still trying to pay you back; yet here I am, causing you even more pain.” His smile now turned bitter as his eyes scanned the rest of the people before him. Each and every one of their faces were riddled with shock and worry and an underlying urgency.

Not liking that he was taking the liberty to express himself, Shiori pulled her arm tighter. “Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!” She hissed, maneuvering the bluenette into a headlock. He didn’t deserve her son. He wasn’t good enough for him!

“Tetsuya!” Akashi yelled, tone pleading. He still wasn’t quite sure how to feel finding out that his mother was alive – and, well…threatening his boyfriend – but the red-head did know that he didn’t want to lose Kuroko. Never before had he needed or longed for someone as much as he did the bluenette, and Akashi just knew they were meant for each other – no matter how cliché that sounded. Just as much as Akashi needed Kuroko to heal his wounds, the red-head was sure the opposite was true as well. They were the last two pieces needed to finish their puzzle; neither complete without the other.

“Okaa-san…Please let him go…” Akashi begged, eyes staring imploringly into his mother’s. It may have been cruel of him, but the red-head decided that Kuroko was his first priority – would _always_ be his first priority. His mother had been… _“gone”_ for years, and he had grown to accept that as time passed. To come back into his life now was unfair, and honestly, not needed. All Akashi needed now was Kuroko.

The sound of her son’s pleading softened Shiori’s expression slightly, but only served to further complicate the turmoil raging through her veins. She had never meant to see the red-head face to face, and she was at a loss for what to do. Frankly, Shiori wasn’t even quite sure what she planned to do with Kuroko. Her original intentions had been to scare him off – though he was surprisingly resilient – and now things had escalated out of control. All Shiori wanted was for her suffering to end.

_‘Seiji-nii, what should I do…?’_

 

…..

Biting her lip, Shiori contemplated her situation. Perhaps it was time to give in. There was no way she could do anything to the bluenette when her son pleaded to her with such desperation. _‘What a bad mother I am, huh?’_

Removing her arm from Kuroko’s neck, an acrimonious smile was forged on her lips. For a moment, she stood there in silence before she finally shoved the bluenette away from her and towards the group. He stumbled forward, falling in a heap on his knees. Akashi immediately rushed to his aid, expression both relieved and worried at the same time.

Shiori gazed mutely at the scene, her mind made up. It was funny how she never noticed before, but Akashi looked just like Seiji. From his worried expression right down to his cat-like eyes that looked so gently upon the bluenette. A small smile ghosted across Shiori’s lips at the thought as she threw her head back to look at the sky. Whispering softly beneath her breath, a lone tear escaped from her eyes. “Goodbye, Seijuurou…”

Never taking his eyes off his wife, Masaomi _knew._ He just _knew_ what was going to happen next. It had been inevitable, and perhaps somewhere deep inside he had known all along that things would end up this way. Slowly inching forward, Masaomi’s voice was a whisper, meant only for his son to hear.

“Seijuurou, you have no idea how sorry I am that things had to happen this way but believe me when I say that I am very proud of the man you grew to be…” Pausing, he turned his head to his son with a smile. “I regret the distance I let grow between us, but just know that I have always loved you with my heart and soul. If I could, I would change everything…”

Finally turning away, no one noticed the tears escaping the ever-infallible Akashi Masaomi’s eyes. “Please understand that this is something I must do; something that probably should have happened so long ago…Forgive me, Seijuurou, but she needs me…”

As his final words left his mouth, the world around them seemed to freeze. Though their movements seemed to be in slow-motion, everything happened in only a fraction of a second.

Gazing at the sky in wonderment, Shiori had continued to walk backwards, a soft melody falling from her lips. Akashi could only watch his father run towards the woman as she toppled over the railing, arms splayed out by her side like wings. It was only moments later that Masaomi had thrust himself over the ledge, his own hands reaching out for his wife.

The last words Akashi heard his father say would hang in his heart forever…

“If we go, we go together.”

 

And then they were gone…

 

…..

Kuroko couldn’t believe his eyes – didn’t _want_ to believe his eyes. One moment he was in Shiori’s arms and the next…The next Shiori and Masaomi were… _gone._

“No…” The bluenette whispered, not noticing Akashi slowly standing and moving towards the ledge. It was a few more moments before he registered what was happening, springing into action despite the pain raging through his body.

Almost to the crumbled railing, Akashi was grabbed from behind by Kuroko, falling to his knees in dismay.

“Father!”

The agony in his voiced pierced right through Kuroko’s heart, and all he could do was hold tightly onto the red-head in front of him. What a nightmare this all had been…What could he possibly say to Akashi now? Especially since it was all his fault…

Biting his bottom lip, Kuroko suppressed his sobs and squeezed the red-head tighter. Who he was trying to keep grounded, the bluenette didn’t know. All he knew was that the man in front of him was shattering to pieces – and there was nothing he could do to help him.

Not quite sure what to do, Kuroko could only whisper his love’s name again and again and again. “Akashi-kun…”

Aomine, Kise, and Momoi all stood in a daze for a time, shocked by the unfortunate turn of events. The pinkette was the first to come to her senses, and she immediately pulled out her cell phone and rushed to the door. She had to contact the police and get to the scene. There was nothing she could do for Akashi right now, and so with a sparing look, she disappeared behind the slab of metal.

Kise was the next to regain himself, and he quickly smacked Aomine in the back of the head. Keeping his voice low, he pulled the tan male towards the exit. “We should help Momoicchi. There isn’t anything we can do for them.”

Nodding his head mutely, Aomine still had not caught up with what happened. He just couldn’t _believe_ it. Hard-headed and prideful Chief Commissioner Akashi Masaomi was…No, no. He had other things he could be thinking about. Like Kise said, they should help Momoi.

Kuroko noticed the others leaving, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. The man in front of him sat lifelessly on his knees, staring out over the horizon. Unhooking his arms, the bluenette shuffled to move in front of him. When he did, however, his already broken heart shattered again.

Large trails of tears flowed out of Akashi’s crimson orbs and down his pale cheeks, leaving tracks on his blank face. There was not even a minute sign of an expression, just a soulless gaze.

It was too much, and Kuroko couldn’t contain the sob that ripped from his throat. “I’m sorry!” He cried, burying his face in his hands. What else could he do? It was all his fault…

The words seemed to bring Akashi out of his mind, and he immediately gathered the crying bluenette up in his arms. “No, no, no. Oh Tetsuya, please don’t…” He hoarsely whispered. “None of that…I’ll have none of that, okay?” His voice was raspy, but nonetheless filled with affection.

Nodding, Kuroko tried to stop his tears, but it was no use. Truthfully, he had no right to cry. It was his fault that Akashi was feeling so much pain right now. _His_ fault that Masaomi and Shiori were…

Pulling away from the bluenette, Akashi held the former’s face in his hands. He slowly thumbed away the tears, staring directly into the crystal blue orbs he loved so much. The only visible sign that Kuroko could see that indicated the red-head had been crying was the small scarlet ring around his eyes.

“Tetsuya…” He murmured, nothing but love in his husky voice. “Look at me, Tetsuya.”

Sniffling, the bluenette slowly lifted his eyes from the ground, finally looking back at the red-head. _‘Ahh…How can a man be so forgiving…How can he still tolerate me?’_ Kuroko asked himself this same question many times since he met Akashi, but he had still not found an answer.

A smile wobbled on the red-head’s face as he rested his forehead against Kuroko’s. “I love you, Tetsuya…I love you, and that will never change. You’ve done nothing wrong, okay?”

Placing a fleeting kiss to the bluenette’s nose, Akashi once again brought him into his chest.

“ _Nothing_ …”

 

…..

Kuroko wasn’t sure how long they stayed there on the roof before the door swung open again, a horde of people emerging from behind it. He felt Akashi’s arms tighten around him when a voice called out to them.

“Akashi…”

A deep sigh was drawn in by the red-head before he nuzzled his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck. He placed a gentle kiss to the bluenette’s cheek as he pulled away and stood up, offering a hand to his beloved. Intending to accept the gesture, Kuroko found that his limbs were far too heavy to lift, and without the support of Akashi’s body, he slumped to the ground. All the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins earlier was now gone, and the aching throb of pain was beginning to resurface.

“Tetsuya!” Dropping into a squat, Akashi’s worried face appeared in front of the bluenette.

Flashing him a tired smile, Kuroko shook his head. “I’m alright, Akashi-kun. Just a little tired…” Playing it off, Kuroko tried once again to stand, though to no avail.

“You are not fine.” The red-head scolded. “I’m sorry, I should have brought you back to your room sooner…”

With a dejected voice, Akashi carefully hooked an arm beneath the bluenette’s legs, the other supporting his back. The action caused Kuroko to squeak, evoking a soft chuckle from the red-head.

Unfortunately interrupting their moment, the person from earlier cleared his throat. “Ahem…Akashi, they need to ask some questions…” Gesturing to the two uniformed officers behind him, the man – who was revealed to be Midorima – attempted to reach out to the two.

“I could take him ba-”

“No!” Akashi growled, cutting the green-head off.

“Aka-” He tried again, only for the red-head to directly a nasty glare in his direction.

“Their questions can wait until later. Believe me; today’s events won’t be leaving my mind for quite some time…”

 

…..

The trip back to Kuroko’s room was accompanied by silence, though they did pass several officers on their way. Each one, however, adamantly refused to meet the red-head’s eyes. On that note, none of them even so much as looked at the bluenette either, though that probably had more to do with the icy scowl on Akashi’s face than anything else.

Kuroko wracked his brain over and over to try to find something to say to the red-head, but he just couldn’t find the right words. What do you say to a man who just lost his parents? Right in front of his eyes, no less. What could you say to lessen the pain? The bluenette didn’t know, and it hurt so badly that there was nothing he could say to Akashi in this moment.

Since words failed him, Kuroko simply rested his head against the red-head’s chest and curled his arms around his neck. Truth be told, he was just so _tired…_

On the verge of falling asleep, Kuroko barely remembered whispering, “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun…”

 

…..

A few days later, an article about the incident was published. The media had swarmed the hospital and the houses of everyone involved, trying to find even the tiniest morsel of information for their own pieces. Kuroko’s room had been bombarded day after day with reporters, and every time Akashi would kick them out. The red-head himself had chosen to sleep on a chair in the room, as he couldn’t go back home. Or maybe it was just because he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Kuroko alone…The bluenette believed that deep down, though, Akashi didn’t want to be alone. Left to his own devices and thoughts…

Kuroko didn’t want him to be alone either…

The police department had tried to keep the incident out of the media, but information could never be contained for long; especially with the magnitude of the event. The news of Chief Commissioner Akashi Masaomi’s death was spread far and wide, played on every channel and printed on every paper. A lot of the details still weren’t released, however, so the media continued to sniff out every lead they could get and probably wouldn’t stop until the whole story was uncovered.

Aomine, Kise, and Momoi had all been given a leave of absence and sent to stay in hotels in a different city – at least until everything died down. Akashi had been offered the same accommodation, but he refused, insisting that he stay with Kuroko. It was honestly sweet, but with every passing day the bluenette could see the red-head become paler and paler and more withdrawn; like the gravity of the whole situation was finally starting to be understood.

Despite his constant nightmares, Kuroko just couldn’t bring himself to consult Akashi, and so he acted as upbeat as he could. The red-head had enough demons of his own to face right now, and so all Kuroko could do was support him. If that meant burying all his pain again, well then that was fine by him. After all, it was what he knew best.

He would be fine. Akashi would be fine. _They_ would be fine…

 

…Right?


	25. Chapter 25

“Akashi-kun, I’ll be fine! I promise.” Kuroko insisted as he folded his arms over his chest. It was two months after the… _incident_ , and he could finally walk on his own without any assistance. The physical therapy was intense as always, but he was now well on his way to being able to walk normally again, and perhaps even run in the future. Ever since that fateful day, Akashi had refused to leave Kuroko’s side. It was almost like he was afraid that if he turned his back, the bluenette would disappear.

Though to be perfectly honest, Kuroko couldn’t begrudge him that fact. He had witnessed both his father and mother plummet over the edge of a building right before his eyes. The red-head claimed to be fine and he _was_ looking considerably brighter than the days following his parents’ deaths, but Kuroko could still see the faint lines of despair and sadness etched into his beautiful face. The bluenette himself continued to have bone-jarring nightmares, though he kept this fact from Akashi. He was just starting to talk to people other than Kuroko, and the bluenette wasn’t about to ruin that now with his own problems. Besides, its not like nightmares were anything new. There was just another set to play now other than the same old ones. Added a little variety.

Returning his focus to the present, Kuroko watched as a frown turned the red-head’s lips downwards. He knew that Akashi would once again refuse to leave, no matter how many times the bluenette assured him he’d be fine or Midorima called and texted. They’d had this argument many times over the last two months, and each time the red-head would prove victorious, though that wasn’t to say the bluenette didn’t put up a good fight.

Now don’t get him wrong, Kuroko didn’t necessarily want Akashi to leave either. He just thought that maybe doing something besides sitting around the hospital room all day with him would be good for the red-head. Getting himself back into the swing of things would help him start to move on, or at least Kuroko hoped. No words he could ever say would be able to fix the ruin he caused in Akashi’s life or the damage he inflicted on his heart, but the bluenette would devote the rest of his life to make up for it. To do that, he wanted to start by helping the red-head get a semblance of control back in his life.

“How many times must we discuss this before you understand, Tetsuya?” Akashi sighed, crimson eyes narrowing. “There is no reason for me to go anywhere.”

Raising one blue eyebrow, the arms previously around his chest moved as the bluenette perched his hands on his hips. If he wanted to win the argument this time, perhaps he should add a little sass. Boring his icy blue eyes into the red-head’s, Kuroko wouldn’t submit. “Oh really?” He questioned, one hip jutting out to the side. “So you’re saying that rather than going to speak with your coworkers like a responsible adult, you’d rather sit by yourself in this room while I attend physical therapy?” Waving one hand around the plain room, the bluenette watched as the wheels turned in Akashi’s head.

Kuroko had to admit, Akashi was a damn smart man. He was cunning and wise and confident, however, despite own his lack of education, the bluenette prided himself on his intelligence and quick-thinking. He’d had many years to work on the art of persuasion and manipulation, and he had no qualms about using those skills to get what he wanted. Akashi may have been an alpha male who never lost, but that only proved to be part of the fun; the bigger they are, the harder they fall, right? Kuroko would beat him, even if it only meant convincing the red-head to go back to work for any amount of time.

Before Akashi could come up with a counter-argument, or more precisely, before he could _speak_ a counter-argument – the red-head always had a few prepared at any one time – Kuroko continued. “You also know you’re not allowed to watch, so what’s the harm in going into the department for one, maybe two, hours max? I understand where you’re coming from, Akashi-kun, but I’ll be surrounded by dozens of other people. I won’t be in any danger.” To finish his argument, the bluenette leveled Akashi with an insistent stare, adding a little pout to his lips.

“Tetsuya,” The red-head began, but Kuroko wasn’t having any of it.

Shaking his head, his own mouth soured into a frown. “ _No_ , Akashi-kun. I’ve backed down this whole time, but please just listen to me.” He pleaded, imploring the red-head with his eyes. “Get out of this dreary room. Go get a real meal for once and talk to your friends. You will never know how grateful I am to you for all that you’ve done for me and I’m afraid I’ll never be able to return it in full, but you’re only hurting yourself by being cooped up here with me. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Momoi-san have all returned to their duties and the media storm has finally died down.”

Closing the distance between them, Kuroko placed a hand on Akashi’s cheek as the other curled around the hard lines of his neck. “You are such a wonderful man, Akashi Seijuurou – and I _know_ you’re sensible – so please just listen to me when I ask this of you. Just two – no, just _one_ hour, okay?” A smile curved his lips as he mumbled the next part. “And return Midorima-kun’s calls for once. He’s probably about to have an aneurism.”

His last comment got Akashi to smirk, which had been what the bluenette was aiming for. After a few moments of silence, the red-head finally sighed and lowered his head, touching it to Kuroko’s.

“Alright, you win Tetsuya. I’ll head into the office, but no longer than an hour, deal?” Akashi relented, though a bit of amusement laced his tone.

Grinning, the bluenette bounced slightly as he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Akashi’s lips. “Deal.” He agreed. “Just think about it, though. When you get back, I can welcome you home.” Kuroko teased as he waggled his eyebrows.

A chuckle ripped from Akashi’s throat as he shook his head, staring fondly at the smaller man in his arms.

“What am I going to do with you? You’re going to continue to keep me on my toes, aren’t you, Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Of course.”

 

…..

As Akashi walked into the busy police department, all the commotion around him seemed to cease. You could hear a pin drop in that tiny sliver of deafening silence, before whispers broke out amongst the detectives and rank-and-file workers alike. Even outsiders could feel the tension in the air as all eyes trailed after the red-head’s form.

If he had been anyone else, perhaps he would have squirmed under the intense stares of nearly the whole department, but he was Akashi Seijuurou. That type of thing wouldn’t phase him – hell, after what happened recently, he wasn’t sure if anything could anymore.

Ignoring the stares full of curiosity and questioning glances, the red-head strode confidently towards the back of the building. He had one destination in mind and besides, he only planned a short visit anyway. As he passed by the desks of Aomine and Kise, Akashi only spared them a sideways glance as he continued toward his office. He did, however, raise an eyebrow as he heard the clattering of chairs and shocked shouts of his name.

“Holy shit! Akashi!” Aomine’s gruff voice called from behind him, obviously startled. Ever since that fateful day two months ago, Akashi hadn’t talked to anyone besides Kuroko, and perhaps the occasional doctor or nurse to ask about the latter’s rehabilitation. It wasn’t like he closed himself off or anything, it was more like…he wasn’t _inclined_ to talk to anyone else. The red-head had always been taught not to show weakness, and from the blank look he knew he had in his eyes for the days following, he sure as hell knew that was _weakness._

Kuroko had been his only saving grace, and he thanked the Lord every day for his blue-headed gift. The man was wonderful, and never once treated Akashi liked he was broken – good thing too, because the red-head didn’t know if his pride could take it. Everyone else…well he could always see the pity in their eyes. Like now, Akashi could feel the sympathetic looks boring into his back as he continued on his way. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge Aomine or Kise even further, or even Momoi and Midorima when they came running around the corner after hearing of the commotion.

Reaching the door to his office, the red-head let out a deep sigh before pulling the heavy wood open. Stepping inside, he couldn’t say he was surprised to see the interim Chief Commissioner sitting at his desk, nor the fact that the man was none other than Nijimura Shuzo – an old friend.

Akashi simply arched on red eyebrow as the dark-haired man spun in the office chair and steepled his fingers over the desk. A teasing smirk was slowly drawn across his lips as he crooked his own eyebrow at the red-head.

“Well, well, well,” Nijimura drawled, mock surprise flashing across his face. “Akashi Seijuurou, what a _surprise_.”

From his tone of voice, the red-head could easily tell that he had been waiting in the office especially for him, though he just wasn’t sure how exactly the man had known he would show up. Mentally smirking, Akashi thought that perhaps he had been showing up everyday in hopes of catching the red-head. For all he knew, that could be the case. Not like it really mattered. Nijimura being present would help Akashi – give him less run around.

“Nijimura,” Akashi addressed the man coolly, affording him a simple head nod. The red-head’s dismissal didn’t phase the dark-haired man in the least as he stood from the chair and rounded the desk. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He continued flatly.

The smirk on the other man’s face seemed to grow more pronounced as he leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms. “Oh I was just in the area and thought I’d pop in for a visit. Imagine my surprise when the exalted Akashi Seijuurou graces me with his presence.”

While the man may have seemed to be insensitive and blunt to others, Akashi knew that he was truly worried, it just wasn’t in his nature to show it. Despite the red-head not answering any of Midorima’s attempts at contacting him, the green-head had mentioned Nijimura asking after him a few times. That knowledge in mind, the red-head wasn’t offended by the other man’s attitude in the least.

Moving towards the man, Akashi chose his words carefully. “While I’d normally love to sit here and engage in some word-play with you, Nijimura, I am not here for leisure. Nor am I here for business,” Reaching into his pocket, the red-head pulled out a neatly pressed envelope and placed in on the desk beside the other man.

As Nijimura inspected its contents, Akashi knew exactly when realization struck his interim boss. His eyes widened, though only by a fraction, and his lips parted slightly. After a few seconds, those dark eyes flicked up to glance at the red-head, many emotions warring in their depths. When Nijimura attempted to open his mouth to speak, Akashi simply held up a hand.

“This decision was not made lightly or easily, Shuzo…” The use of his first name caught the man’s attention, sadness now the prominent emotion in his eyes. “I truly did like working here, and I took pride in my job, but…” Trailing off, for the first time in his life Akashi found himself struggling to find the right words to convey his emotions. After working for the department for many years, he felt like he needed to be sincere, at least in this moment.

“…But?” Nijimura prodded, brows furrowing.

Holding the other man’s gaze, the next words fell from his lips without hesitation. “But _he_ is all that matters to me anymore, and I will spend my whole life trying to prove to him that he deserves the world…” He concluded, a small smile curving on his mouth. From the look on Nijimura’s face, Akashi could tell he was surprised, but that didn’t matter. His words were the simple truth, and the red-head would never try to hide how he felt for Kuroko.

After showing his old friend one last genuine smile, Akashi turned his back and walked away, leaving his resignation letter – and everything else – behind; his old job, his old friends, his old _life._

 

…..

Stepping into the entry was of his home, Akashi wondered when he started thinking the place was so dreary. The blank walls, the sparse furniture, even the minimal decorations all used to be enough for the red-head. When was it, he wondered, that this place no longer felt like home?

_‘Perhaps it was when I met Tetsuya…’_ he mused, glancing around his minimalistic living room. For so many years he had been content being by himself, returning home alone to an empty apartment, but now he couldn’t imagine staying any longer than he had to.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Akashi remembered why he was here in the first place. While he had returned once several weeks ago to pick up some clothes, he hadn’t been back since. Now, though, he had every intention of taking the very few worldly possessions he had and leaving. The red-head had already canceled his lease.

This place had been his home for years, but now Akashi couldn’t picture himself and Kuroko building a life together in this apartment. Hell, that dream was still months in the future, but the if the red-head really wanted to give Kuroko the world, it needed to be somewhere that they could live peacefully. Akashi already had one or two ideas of where that would be, but for now, he needed to focus on packing his belongings. Shrugging his arms out of his jacket, the red-head got to work.

 

…..

When Akashi finally returned to the hospital, he found Kuroko curled up on the bed reading a book. He couldn’t help but smile at the adorable way the bluenette scrunched up his brow in concentration, or how he bit his bottom lip at suspenseful parts. Akashi was sure he could watch Kuroko in silence for hours and be perfectly content, but he had a few important things to discuss that he was sure the latter wouldn’t be happy about.

“Tetsuya,” He called, startling the bluenette and breaking his concentration. Watching as the smaller man pressed a hand to his chest, the red-head divested himself of his coat and shoes.

Blue eyes locked with his own as Kuroko took one more deep breath before glaring. “Geez!” He pouted, pushing himself into a sitting position. “You scared me, Akashi-kun.”

Smirking, Akashi sauntered over to the bed, indicating for the bluenette to scoot over. The fact that he did so without hesitation turned the red-head’s smirk into a smile. “Sorry, sorry…” Akashi attempted to placate his lover, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

“So?” Kuroko prompted, resting his head on Akashi’s chest. Wrapping an arm around the bluenette, Akashi lifted a brow.

“So what?”

Swatting at his chest, Kuroko huffed. “ _So_ ,” he drawled. “How did everything go, mister I’ll-only-be-gone-an-hour?”

The obviously teasing tone and smirk pressed into the red-head’s chest told Akashi that Kuroko wouldn’t be letting the fact that he was gone closer to three hours slide. He had every intention of returning within an hour, but after his encounter with Nijimura, he’d had a million questions thrown at him as he tried to leave the department. Not only that but getting everything out of his apartment had taken the red-head longer than planned.

Pulling Kuroko closer into his chest, Akashi let out a small chuckle. It pleased him to know that the bluenette was comfortable enough with him now to tease him. Sometimes it ruffled his feathers, but in all the right ways. Pressing a kiss to the head of the man in his arms, Akashi pulled the blanket over them.

“Well if you must know…” He began, only to trail off. The red-head wasn’t really quite sure how to broach the subject of him resigning from his job. Akashi knew that Kuroko wanted nothing more than for him to return to his former life, but that’s not what Akashi wanted. Everything in his life from before he met the bluenette didn’t matter to him anymore. All he really wanted was to enjoy the rest of his life with his gift from God, though Akashi wasn’t really sure if Kuroko would understand that it wasn’t a hardship to give up everything for him. Hell, Akashi didn’t even think he had anything to _give up._

“Mhmm…” Kuroko hummed, letting the red-head know he had his attention.

After a few more minutes of struggling to find the right words, Akashi sighed and rubbed a palm down his face. Obviously sensing his distress, the bluenette pushed himself into a sitting position so he could see the red-head’s face. Placing a gentle hand on Akashi’s bicep, Kuroko’s expression spelled out his concern.

“Akashi-kun? Is everything okay? Are you alright?”

Not liking the worry that filled the bluenette’s tone, the red-head hurried to reassure him. “I’m fine, everything’s fine…Its just…I know you won’t be happy.”

If all those people who had opposed him could see Akashi now, they’d probably either be laughing their heads off or turning their noses up in disgust. To think that there would be a day where the red-head worried about someone else’s reaction to a decision he made willingly, it truly was laughable.

Huffing out one more sigh, Akashi sat up as well, facing the bluenette. Staring directly into the lovely blue eyes he had fallen for, the red-head finally managed to get everything off his chest. “Tetsuya,” He began, watching every twitch and movement of Kuroko’s face. “I went into the department today to resign…”

Several minutes passed, and yet no emotion would betray the bluenette’s face. Akashi had to give him credit, Kuroko had one hell of a poker face. While anyone else may have wiggled under the intense stare, the red-head merely returned the gaze. He wouldn’t ever hide anything from Kuroko; didn’t _want_ to ever hide anything from him. Akashi knew he sure as hell hated lying and deceit and would expect the truth, so of course the bluenette could have the same expectations.

It was a while longer before Kuroko actually moved, and the red-head wasn’t sure if it was fear or concern lining his beautiful features. Mouth opening and shutting, the bluenette obviously struggled for words.

“You…quit your job?” He questioned, face falling even further when Akashi only nodded. “But why? I know you loved it!”

When the red-head failed to answer quickly enough, Kuroko seemed to come up with one of his own. Pushing himself from the bed, the bluenette stumbled when he bad leg failed to catch him in time.

“Tetsuya,”

Shaking his head, Kuroko beat him to the punch. Limping further from the bed, he wrapped his arms around himself as he eyes met Akashi’s. “No…It was because of me, wasn’t it?” He whispered. Suddenly the fear in his expression from earlier made sense to the red-head.

As Akashi attempted to deny it, the bluenette bit his lip and backed away even more. “I never wanted you to do that, not for me…” The break in his voice had Akashi’s heart aching in his chest.

“Oh Tetsuya, please don’t do that.” He pleaded, trying to inch closer to his agitated lover. “You _know_ I would do anything for you and resigning from my job was no hardship to me.”

Kuroko didn’t seem to want to listen, as he continued to shake his head. “No, no…I never wanted you to have to do that, I don’t deserve it. I just wanted you to get your old life back, before I came in and ruined it.”

“Stop that right now!” Akashi all but growled. “If you continue with those thoughts, Tetsuya, I’ll seriously get angry. Even at _you._ ”

At his outburst, Kuroko whimpered and curled further in on himself, eyes darting around the room. He was obviously looking for an escape. All the tension immediately eased from the red-head’s body as he quickly ate up the distance between them. Taking Kuroko’s face in between his hands, Akashi pressed light kisses on his lips.

“Don’t you _ever_ say those words again, Tetsuya. They are not true.” Thumbing away the small tears that escaped his lover’s eyes, Akashi offered a gentle smile. “Never once have I thought that, and I never will.” Chuckling, he placed his forehead against Kuroko’s. “Hell, Tetsuya. The opposite is true. You are the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me, and what kind of fool would I be not to recognize a gift for what it is?”

Drawing the bluenette into his arms, Akashi began to lead them back to the bed. “Yes, I loved my job, but that chapter in my life is now closed. To be honest, I never really saw myself continuing with it for the rest of my career.” Pressing his back against the headboard, Akashi pulled Kuroko into between his legs; the latter’s back flush with his chest. “What I do see, though,” He continued, rubbing soothing circles on the bluenette’s stomach. “Is you, Tetsuya. I see us sprawled out beneath the stars on a warm summer night listening to the cicadas chirping as we find different constellations and enjoy each other’s company. I see us curled together in front of a fire on cool winter days, secretly loving the fact that we were snowed in and no one could interrupt us.”

With each new word Akashi spoke, the bluenette’s heart seemed to pound even harder in his chest. His sniffles had ceased earlier, under the red-head’s gentle ministrations. Grinning into his silky blue hair, Akashi continued telling Kuroko exactly where he saw himself in the future.

“I told you before, right? We could move away from it all. Buy a house in a foreign countryside and enjoy our days in seclusion together. We’d get a dog to keep us company, though its not like we would even miss the hustle and bustle of the city. You’d want for nothing, and I’d be more than happy to attend to your every need. Even the moon and the stars would know of our love, and every time you waver, I’d spend the whole night showing you just how much you mean to me…Just how much I love you.”

Taking a shaky breath, Akashi needed a moment to get his own emotions under control. The more he spoke of his dreams, the more real they seemed to be, and the deeper his wanting became. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to do all those things with Kuroko, if only the bluenette would let him.

“You’d writhe beneath me, Tetsuya, but only ever from pleasure. In fact, you’d beg for it, and I would love nothing more than to give you what you want. In all my years I have never wanted anything more than to be with you, Tetsuya. If none of that interests you, then whatever you want, its done. I’d give you the world if you wanted it, so please believe me when I say you have _not_ ruined my life in the least. No, I’d say that is a hundred percent not true.”

Placing a soft kiss to the bluenette’s cheek, a genuine smile lit up Akashi’s face. “If anything, Kuroko Tetsuya, you have _given_ me life…”

 

…..

**_Three years later…_ **

“Tetsuya, I’m home!” Akashi called as he hung his coat on a rack by the door. After a few moments of silence, he cocked his head and ventured further into the house. Passing by the archway to the kitchen and into the living room, there were still no signs of the bluenette.

_‘Strange…’_ Akashi thought. Usually Kuroko would be at the door waiting for him. Shaking off the dark thoughts that suddenly invaded his mind, the red-head began walking towards their bedroom. Kuroko was probably just asleep or something, so Akashi’s fears were unfounded. It had been three years since the incident, and they were finally free.

Though he told himself this, that didn’t stop Akashi’s legs from pumping faster. Even if his fears had no grounds, he’d rather be saying that with Kuroko in his arms.

Jogging into his bedroom, Akashi again called out for the bluenette. “Tetsuya?”

Once again, there was no response, though this time the sound of splashing could be heard from the bathroom. Perhaps he was taking a bath?

“Stay still, will ya?”

At the sound of Kuroko’s muffled voice sounding from behind the closed door, Akashi was equal parts relieved and worried. Who was the bluenette talking to? Was there someone in the bathroom with him? At that thought, the red-head couldn’t stop himself from slamming his palm against the door and pushing it open.

“Tetsuya?” He questioned, not sure what to find when his eyes finally adjusted to the harsh fluorescent lighting.

The very next second, Akashi’s mouth nearly dropped in shock at the scene before him. Kneeling by the tub was Kuroko, absolutely soaked and covered from head to toe in soap suds. In the bath, however, was a small puppy, probably no older than a few months. The dog was also covered in bubbles, but he was squirming and shaking out his fur, which was probably how the bluenette ended up in his current state.

Unable to come up with a better response, the best Akashi could manage was, “Uhh…”

“Oh, welcome back, Akashi-kun. How was work?” Kuroko asked. His tone was the same as always, though his eyes held a bit of mirth in their blue pools.

Seeing Akashi’s shock and deciding to throw him a bone, the bluenette stood up and turned towards him. “You kept saying we could get a dog…” He mumbled shyly, starting to look a bit uncertain of himself.

Finally snapping out of his daze, the red-head nodded. “Of course, whatever you want, Tetsuya. I just thought…I’d have a bit more notice.” Chuckling, he pulled his soaking wet lover into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Where’d you find this little guy?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know. Like he had proposed, after Kuroko’s injuries had healed the two of them left Japan and moved way out into the countryside of a foreign country. England, to be exact. Akashi had studied there as a student for a time, and he found himself drawn to the rolling hills and beautiful landscape. Hell, it was the perfect place for him and Kuroko to just settle down and begin their lives together.

Moving halfway across the world had been an adjustment, but those concerns were easily blown away when they laid eyes on their farmhouse. On sixty acres of English countryside, the eighty-year-old house was still standing strong as the day it was built. It featured a wrap around porch and big white shutters accenting the windows. The only thing that Akashi and Kuroko really had to fix was the paint, but a few days redoing the porch and exterior had been a welcomed distraction to the two of them. It had even been fun, with them both messing around and pranking each other with paint.

The next challenge they faced was Akashi finding a job. Kuroko had also intended on getting one, but the red-head didn’t want him straining himself. Their financial situation was stable since Akashi had a hefty sum in savings, but to secure their future the red-head thought it would be better to have money coming in from somewhere. He easily found employment with the local sheriff’s office as the Chief. His decorated background and qualifications made the transition quick and simple, and believe it or not, Akashi actually loved his new job. There wasn’t much by the way of crimes way out it the countryside, but he figured slowing down and actually making it home on time everyday would be good for him. Good for _them._

It had been a fun and relaxing three years, and Akashi wouldn’t trade his time with Kuroko for anything in the world. The man was everything he thought him to be and more, and the red-head would never be more grateful, so the bluenette bringing home a puppy was absolutely fine by him. Why Akashi was confused, however, was because the nearest town – or even their neighbors – weren’t for several miles and Kuroko didn’t have any transportation, so how the puppy ended up in their home was a mystery.

Pulling the puppy from the bath and into a towel, Kuroko cupped him in his arms. “I found this fella out in the fields when I was checking on the other animals.” Scratching the dog’s ears, the bluenette smiled down at him. “He was absolutely filthy, so I thought I’d give him a bath. It ended up taking longer than I anticipated because this little guy apparently doesn’t like to get his fur wet.”

Akashi couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face when the little dog shook out his fur, soaking Kuroko even more. He had been saying that they could get a dog, and with how joyful the bluenette seemed just by holding him, there was no way Akashi could say no. It’d probably be good to have one more addition to their family. Bringing both Kuroko and the puppy into his arms, the red-head held them close.

“I suppose growing our little family wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

The smile that lit up the bluenette’s face in that moment was absolutely breathtaking.

 

…..

“Alright Tetsuya, Nigou, I’m off to work.” Akashi called as he stepped off the porch, heading towards his car.

Waving, Kuroko laughed as Nigou jumped from his arms and chased after the red-head barking. “Have a good day, Seijuurou-kun.”

Sitting in the rocking chair near the front door, a peaceful smile graced his face as he watched his lover shoo away their dog. It was the simple things like this that had Kuroko thanking God everyday for bringing Akashi Seijuurou into his life. The red-head had saved him from a pit of despair he hadn’t thought he’d ever escape, and he couldn’t be more thankful. The last few years with Akashi had been wonderful – the best of his life – and though the scars would probably never fade, Kuroko could honestly say that he was happy. He was content with the life he lived now. He wouldn’t lie and say there were no regrets over the course of his twenty-eight plus years, but he had made peace with his demons – with Akashi’s help, of course.

For a time, he had hidden his nightmares and scars from the red-head, though the latter forced the bluenette’s fears out of him eventually. Akashi had done everything he could to help Kuroko, and even went as far as attending group therapy together with him. The man was a saint, and sometimes the bluenette wondered what he did to receive such a wonderful gift, but he had finally accepted – after many years – that the other shoe wasn’t going to drop. Akashi assured him time and time again that he would never leave him, and over the last several years, Kuroko had begun to believe him.

Now, sitting on the front porch of their house, feeling the cool summer breeze on his face, Kuroko was happy. As cheesy as it may sound, his life only begun when he met the red-head, and after all they had been through, he wouldn’t have it any other way. The grace of the heavens had smiled down on him, and today, he could finally smile back.

With the sun warming his face and breeze cooling his skin, Kuroko allowed his eyes to fall shut as he rocked in the chair and began to hum a tune. Even after all these years, the lyrics were still fresh in his memory…

 

_“Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch; like me…_

_I once was lost, but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see._

_‘Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

_And grace my fears relieved;_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed._

_The Lord hath promised good to me,_

_His word my hope secures;_

_He will my shield and portion be_

_As long as life endures._

_When we’ve been there ten thousand years,_

_Bright shining as the sun,_

_We’ve no less days to sing God’s praise_

_Than when we first begun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this story is finally done! I've been working on it for so long, its kind of sad that its over. To all of you that have been with me from the start of this journey and those who joined somewhere in the middle, thank you for all your support! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic (and my others) even after it is complete! Again, thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! :)


End file.
